El Regreso de Kefka
by RenzoG
Summary: Ocho años han pasado desde la derrota de Kefka en su torre, Setzer no soporta su viejo estilo de vida y decide reunir a sus compañeros, sin saber que con esto ha sellado el regreso de Kefka quien está dispuesto a todo para lograr destruir todas las cosas.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo. **

El reloj indicaba que faltaban menos de treinta minutos para el medio día…pero aún había alguien durmiendo en la cama al lado de la mesita de noche donde estaba ese reloj…de repente una figura se yergue, su largo y blancuzco cabello atado en cola de caballo cae por su espalda, la persona se pone una bata y se dirige a su baño. Tras una ducha empieza su ritual matinal…alisa su cabello con un fino cepillo, luego lo peina y se aplica un poco de brillo para darle más vitalidad…después procede a vestirse…poco a poco…empieza con su fina ropa interior, sigue con su pantalón y camisas favoritas…todo esto complementado con su maravilloso gabán oscuro…termina guardando en las bolsas de su gabán dos paquetes de cartas, una par de dados y un juego de dardos. Sale rumbo al comedor, mientras camina se detiene por unos instantes y mira el vasto cielo que se visualiza frente a él…esa inmensidad…lo hace sentir tan solo…tras un rato de contemplar el panorama, Setzer entra al comedor, su cocinero le sirve un delicioso plato de lasaña con jamón…Setzer la come con mucho gusto, para su propia sorpresa hoy decidió no tomar vino sino jugo natural. Tras comer Setzer saca sus barajas y se pone a jugar solitario…y empieza a hablarle a su cocinero…

-Setzer: Franco, me siento muy solo, si no fuera por ti y por Lexington no tendría a nadie con quien charlar…

-Franco: Amo Setzer, eso le ha pasado desde hace ocho años cuando sus amigos siguieron sus vidas tras enfrentar a Kefka…

-Setzer: Sí…todos prosiguieron sus vidas, es gracioso que solo tenga noticias de una persona de todos mis amigos, y justo de quien menos me lo esperaba…

-Franco: Una verdadera sorpresa enterarse que el Emperador Gestahl era Gogo…

-Setzer: Bueno…sería bueno saber que han hecho todos en estos últimos años…¿no lo crees Franco? ¿Cómo te sientes para preparar un banquete para todos?

-Franco: Sería un honor mi señor…

-Setzer: Excelente…le diré a Lexington mis planes inmediatamente…buscaré a mis amigos…

Setzer se levanta y se dirige al timón de la Blackjack, ahí ve al piloto sustituto, Lexington, manejando sin rumbo fijo…

-Setzer: Lex, amigo, cambia rumbo hacía Mobliz, por favor…

-Lexington: Entendido capitán…


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I.**

**Reuniendo a los amigos.**

Tras un rato de vuelo la nave aterriza cerca de Mobliz, Setzer entra al pueblo, y ve a Terra jugando con los niños; ella irradia felicidad, una sonrisa ilumina su rostro, realmente ella disfruta estar con esos niños…de repente uno de los pequeñines ve a Setzer, se le acerca y le dice:

-Niño: ¿Quién eres tu pelo blanco?

-Setzer: ¡Oye!…ten más respeto para con tus mayores niñito…

-Terra: Discúlpalo Setzer…es una criaturita inocente…solo dice lo que siente…

-Setzer (cruzando los brazos como si estuviera enojado): Pues no les has enseñado buenos modales a estos niños…van a acabar como verdaderos bárbaros…

-Terra: Jajaja…sí…también es bueno volver a verte Setzer…

-Setzer: Jejeje…lo siento…me dejé llevar…¿cómo has estado Terra?

-Terra: ¿No se ve? Muy bien…los niños y yo llevamos una vida muy pacífica…

-Setzer: Oye Terra…¿no te gustaría que hiciéramos una pequeña fiesta donde nos reunamos todos los que peleamos contra Kefka?

-Terra: Sería buena idea saber que ha pasado con todos en este tiempo…¡ACEPTO!

-Setzer: Bueno…vine primero por ti…¿nos vamos?

-Terra: ¿Qué? ¿Ya? Esto…primero pasa por los demás…debo preparar las cosas para que a los chicos no les falte nada durante mi ausencia…

-Setzer: Mwhaha…está bien…pasaré a ver a los Figaro entonces…

-Terra: Entendido…te estaré esperando hasta que ya estén todos…

Setzer regresa algo decepcionado a la nave, pero enfila rumbo presto hacia Figaro Castle, al llegar al castillo ve en los exteriores del castillo a Sabin entrenando a los guardias de palacio…

-Sabin: Y ahora…todos al mismo tiempo…atáquenme…

-Guardia: Señor Sabin…no queremos…nos dará una paliza…

-Sabin: ¡Dije que me ataquen! ¡Ah bien! ¡Yo los atacaré entonces!

-Guardia: ¡Nooooo!

Sabin se prepara a golpear a los guardias…pero de repente Setzer lanza sus cartas explosivas sin golpear a Sabin, pero él luce sorprendido al verlas explotar, entonces voltea y ve a Setzer…

-Sabin: Eres un desgraciado…¡me asustaste!…creí que estábamos siendo atacados…

-Setzer: Jajaja…te lo mereces…por abusar de tu fuerza con esos pobres guardias…

-Sabin: Oye…como jefe de guardias de palacio es mi deber que ellos sean capaces de enfrentar hasta a gente como yo…

-Setzer: Si así fuera no habría necesidad de que TÚ fueras jefe de guardias…

-Sabin: ¿Sabes? ahora que lo pones así…tiene razón…jajajaja…

-Setzer: ¿Está el sátiro que tienes por hermano en casa?

-Sabin: Claro que si, él siempre está en palacio…

-Setzer: Quiero hablar de algo con ambos…así que vamos…

-Sabin: Bueno…solo una pelea con los guardias…

-Guardias: ¡Noooooo!

-Setzer: Ya no seas cruel…vamos a ver a Edgar…deja a esos guardias en paz…

Setzer y Sabin entran en el castillo, llegan a la cámara del trono, donde Edgar está flirteando con su consejera…

-Edgar: Vamos Sarah, tu padre prestó un gran servicio a este palacio…tu podrás dar uno mejor como la reina de Figaro…¿qué dices al respecto?

-Sarah: Tehehehe…me siento honrada su alteza…pero ya estoy casada…con el servicio y devoción a mi pueblo…eso por desgracia me impediría criar hijos, y por tanto no cumpliría una de mis funciones como esposa devota…

-Edgar: Bueno…si cambias de parecer…dímelo…¿te parece?

-Setzer: Ehemmmm…

-Edgar: Bien…si es todo lo que desea hablar conmigo puede irse señorita Sarah.

Sarah luce confundida pero abandona la habitación; Edgar al verla salir lanza un suspiro…

-Edgar: …sigh…las cosas que debo aguantar…ni mi propia consejera puede evitar acosarme…en fin…es el precio que debe uno pagar por ser tan hermoso…

-Setzer: Sí claro…como digas…apuesto a que Sabin tiene más experiencia con mujeres que tú…es más…te apuesto lo que quieras a que aún eres virgen…

En esos momentos Edgar tomaba un poco de vino, pero al oír la última frase de Setzer escupe el vino…

-Edgar: ¿Quién te lo dijo?…errrm…digo…te equivocas…

-Setzer: Te aseguro que Sabin ya ha intimado con alguna chica…¿o no grandote?

-Sabin: Bueno…una vez que fui con Duncan a un viaje a Maranda…estaba esta chica…y bueno…ella…yo…(sonrojándose cada vez más)

-Setzer: No se diga más al respecto…la fiscalía entra en descanso…que el acusado haga sus declaraciones…

-Edgar (enfadado): ¡GABBIANI! ¿Sabes cuál es la pena que se les impone a quienes difaman al rey en Figaro?

-Setzer: No…pero espero que sea más severa que la que se les impone a quienes revelan información Ultra Secreta del rey, que es lo que yo he hecho…jajaja…

-Edgar: ¡SUFICIENTE CONTIGO! (Edgar desenfunda su espada)

-Setzer: ¡Si así es como quieres arreglar las cosas, lo haremos a tu modo! (Setzer carga de energía kinetica sus cartas)

De repente entre ambos se interpone Sabin.

-Sabin: Suficiente de la broma…¿no Setzer? (le guiña el ojo a Setzer)

-Setzer: Sí…¿te lo tomaste en serio Edgar? Jamás quise decir algo así…

-Edgar: Whew…por un momento creí que lo dijiste en serio…

-Setzer: (susurrando: en realidad si es en serio)…bueno chicos…vine a invitarlos a un pequeño banquete porque quiero ver a todos nuestros amigos reunidos de nuevo…¿qué les parece?

-Edgar: Excelente idea…así podré ver a Terra de nuevo…

-Sabin: Quiero ver que han hecho Cyan y Gau en estos 8 años…el pequeño renacuajo ya debe ser bastante fuerte…

-Setzer: Tomaré eso como un sí…¿algo que deban arreglar antes de que nos…? (voltea a ver a su alrededor pero no hay ni pista de Edgar y Sabin…de repente tras las cortinas que comunican a sus cuartos, Edgar y Sabin salen cargando sendas maletas …)

-Edgar & Sabin: ¡LISTOS!

-Setzer:…vayamos…

Así los hermanos Figaro suben a bordo del Blackjack…Setzer decide que es momento de ir a Doma Castle y visitar a Cyan…al entrar al territorio de Doma, Sabin y Setzer bajan a buscar a Cyan; al entrar al castillo ven a Cyan entrenando contra los guardias…los soldados tienen pequeños duelos con sus katanas mientras Cyan les da instrucciones…

-Cyan: Señor Zimarabik…no centralice la energía de vuestro empellón en el asidero de vuestra katana, sino en su apéndice…si lo hace debidamente será capaz de no solo asestar un golpe más poderoso sino además usaría el viento para infringir daño mayúsculo contra vuestro contrincante…

-Zimarabik: Entiendo su alteza…

-Cyan: Por favor…ya os lo he repetido a todos…absteneos de denominarme "rey" de estos dominios cuando solo los he tomado bajo mi tutela mientras la buena gente halla un líder idóneo para desempeñar el ministerio.

-Sabin: ¡OYE CYAAAAAAAAN! ¡Por aquí viejo!

Sorprendido por ver a sus amigos Cyan, contrario a su forma tan recatada de ser corre y eufóricamente abraza y saluda a sus amigos…al darse cuenta de esto Cyan recobra la compostura…

-Cyan: Ejem…os ruego dispensen mi parvedad de moderación. Es solo que la contemplación de dos buenos coadjutores de armas me hizo perder transitoriamente la reserva.

-Sabin: Sí…también es bueno verte de nuevo viejo…¿así que has tomado Doma bajo tu mando?

-Cyan: Solo hasta que los amables ciudadanos de Doma designen a un nuevo gobernante, aunque durante los últimos años se han mostrado harto renuentes a hacerlo…

-Setzer: Tal vez porque tu eres el tipo de líder que ellos requieren…

-Cyan: Quimérico…rememoremos el hecho que ya una vez erré en mi cargo como jefe de defensores en Doma…y ese gazapo nos costó la vida del mismo rey…y mi propia familia…

-Sabin: Bueno sí…como digas…oye por primera vez al borrachín se le ocurrió una buena idea ¿qué tal si todos los chicos nos reuniéramos para platicar que hemos hecho de nuestras vidas en los últimos años?

-Cyan: Una esplendida idea…cuenten conmigo…(voltea a ver a sus guardias) Sr. Leefstone, lo dejo a cargo de la seguridad de Doma Castle, confío que hará un papel excepcional…

-Leefstone: Será un honor señor…

-Cyan: Pues…¿Qué esperamos? Vayamos raudos al encuentro de nuestros camaradas…

Así todos suben de nuevo a la aeronave; tras un rato de volar llegan a Kohlingen, la nave aterriza a las afueras del pueblo…Setzer baja y entra al café del pueblo…se acerca a la barra y deposita una bolsa con monedas de oro frente al cantinero…

-Setzer: ¿Sabes de casualidad donde vive Locke Cole y su esposa?

-Cantinero: ¿Para que quieres saber Gabbiani?

-Setzer: Quiero hablar con ellos…es todo…hazlo como amigos Joe…como buen cliente que soy…

-Cantinero: Vale…me has convencido…búscalos en la vieja casa del herboralista…

-Setzer: Es un placer hacer tratos contigo Joe…que suban a mi nave dos barriles de tu mejor cerveza…y cóbrale a Franco…

-Cantinero: Muy bien Gabbiani…

Setzer llega a la entrada a la residencia, toca la puerta, y es Locke quien abre la puerta…

-Locke: ¡Setzer! ¡Viejo! ¿Cómo estás mi hermano? ¡Pasa, pasa!

-Setzer: Erm…¿está tu mujercita en casa? Quiero hablar algo con ustedes…

De repente desde la cocina se oye una voz llamando a Locke…

-Celes: ¿Quién tocó a la puerta amor? (en eso se asoma)…¡SETZER! ¿Por qué no me avisaste Cole? Dios…¿te ofrezco algo de beber?

-Setzer: No te molestes Celes, ven; necesito hablar con ambos…

Los tres se sientan en la sala, Setzer pasea la mirada por los Cole, de repente empieza a hablar…

-Setzer: Bueno, seré directo, estaba pensando en que sería buena idea que todos nos reuniéramos de nuevo por un rato para ver que ha sido de nuestra vida en los últimos años, hasta ahora Edgar, Sabin y Cyan ya están listos, y cuando sepa de los demás pasaré a recoger también a Terra; ¿estarían interesados en venir ustedes?

-Celes: ¿Bromeas verdad?

-Setzer: Em…no…

-Celes: Claro que iremos tonto…no tienes porque preguntar…

-Setzer: Ufff…por un momento creí que iban a rechazarme la invitación…

-Locke: Danos unos minutos para empacar algunas cosas, porque Celes no puede viajar sin si kit de belleza…como todas las mujeres…¡vanidosa!

-Celes: Mejor ser tachada de vanidosa que de desarrapada como los hombres…salvo unos pocos hombres que si saben vestir, ¿no Setzer?

-Locke: ¿Insinúas que yo no sé vestir?

-Celes: No lo insinuo…¡LO AFIRMO!

-Locke: OK…te lo acepto; no sé vestir, ¿pero que tal soy de bueno para desvestir?

-Celes:…

-Setzer: Ejem…creo que los espero en la nave…no se tarden mucho por favor…

Setzer sale de la casa mientras Locke y Celes empacan sus cosas, un silencio terrible reinaba en la casa de los Cole, minutos después salen cargando sus maletas, Setzer toma la de Celes y los lleva a la aeronave estacionada a las afueras de Kohlingen. Suben y Setzer se dirige a la cabina del piloto y habla con Lexington.

-Setzer: Lex, próxima parada el Veldt…el pequeño Gau y Ges…er…Gogo nos esperan…

-Lexington: Como diga señor…a toda marcha al Veldt.

Al cerrar la puerta por fuera siente una fría ráfaga de viento y mete sus manos en los bolsillos laterales de su gabán…del interior de uno de ellos saca una pequeña botella…la destapa, huele el contenido, coñac añejado…le da un trago, tapa la botella y la vuelve a guardar en su bolsillo.

Camina a uno de los camarotes en donde todos los demás están amenamente charlando sobre lo que han hecho o ha pasado en los últimos años…obviamente Celes y Locke son el centro de atención…

-Sabin: ¿Y cuando piensan tener hijos?

Celes se sonroja mientras Locke en un gesto de orgullo dice:

-Locke: Pues no sabemos…pero practicamos la "manufactura" todas las noches…

Celes se sonroja aún más…

-Setzer: Ejem…ya vamos a llegar al Veldt…sería bueno discutir algo con ustedes…hoy conocerán la verdadera identidad de Gogo.

Todos se quedan callados y sin que nadie diga nada Setzer prosigue con su discurso…

-Setzer: No les diré quien es…hasta que esté a bordo…por cierto Sabin…Cyan…Gau también estará ahí…creo que sería muy valioso para el pequeño que ustedes dos vayan a recogerlo…muy significativo para él ¿no creen?…

-Sabin: Cuenta conmigo Set…

-Cyan: Secundo la moción…

-Setzer: Bien…está decidido…

Desde los altoparlantes de la cabina del piloto Lexington anuncia que han llegado al Veldt.

-Sabin: Bien…volvemos en unos momentos

Momentos después de que Sabin y Cyan bajan al Veldt se oyen ruidos desde una de las cabinas del Blackjack…de repente de una de las paredes sale una ráfaga de fuego…todos se agachan…de entre las llamas salen brincando un conejillo blanco vestido con una túnica azul y un sombrero de paja…que brinca a los brazos de Setzer…

-Setzer: ¡Lagomorph! ¿Qué sucede pequeñín? ¿Otra pesadilla?

De repente el Lagomorph brinca de los brazos de Setzer directamente a los brazos de Celes y se empieza a acariciar entre los pechos de ella…Celes se sonroja mientras el Lagomorph se acaricia más y más…la respiración de Celes se vuelve entrecortada…de repente se acerca Locke tratando de quitar al Lagomorph…

-Locke: Muy bien señor conejo…se deja de restregar contra el atractivo de mi esposa…

De repente molesto el conejillo lanza una serie de rayos contra Locke que lo dejan noqueado…

-Celes: De…jalo…¿no…ves…que…tiene…frío?…

-Locke: Mendigo conejo abusón…y tu de golosota…

-Setzer: Locke…el Lagomorph no te va a dejar acercártele…

-Locke: ¿y que quieres que deje que siga cachondeando a mi esposa?

-Setzer: Estee…a mi si me deja acercármele…así que tendría que retirarlo yo…

-Locke: Aja…¿y el que le mete mano a mi esposa serías tu no?

-Setzer: No es la idea…pero si quieres que Celes y mi Lagomorph se agarren más cariño…allá tú…

-Locke: OK…agárralo…pero rápido…

-Setzer: Claro…(se acerca al Lagomorph) ven acá conejito…conejito…

Setzer brinca seguro de atrapar al Lagomorph y este es más rápido y salta antes…Setzer cae justo entre los pechos de Celes…inmediatamente se levanta limpiándose la sangre que le escurre de la nariz por la pena…

-Setzer: Ven para acá pequeño conejo…

Setzer va corriendo por toda la cubierta mientras los demás no saben si echarse a reír o ayudar a Setzer, todos menos Locke que mira molesto al Lagomorph…de repente el Lagomorph destroza la puerta con un ataque de fuego…pero regresa saltando rápidamente y muy asustado regresa a los brazos de Setzer…curioso por ver que pudo asustar tanto al conejo Edgar asoma solo la cabeza fuera de la puerta…de repente se oye un grito como de un animal y algo se sube a la cabeza de Edgar tapándole los ojos…este empieza a correr y gritar:

-Edgar: Aaaah…¡auxilio!...quiero a mi mamá….quítenme a esta cosa…

Todos sueltan una carcajada al unísono.

-Edgar: ¿Qué les parece tan gracioso? Algún tipo de animal salvaje me está atacando y ustedes se ríen…

-Gau: Thou! Thou!

Gau baja de la cabeza de Edgar y empieza a saludar a todos a su estilo particular…al poco tiempo Cyan y Sabin pasan a través de la puerta:

-Sabin: Lo siento…no pudimos contenerlo…en cuanto supo que la nave estaba cerca salió corriendo hacía acá…

-Edgar: Por lo menos le hubieran puesto una campanilla en el cuello para saber que se acercaba…

De repente oculta entre las sombras se escabulle una silueta familiar…con un movimiento de cabeza Setzer dice:

-Setzer: Emperador…pase…creo que hay algunas cosas que debe explicar…

-Gogo: Yo…tengo…miedo…

-Cyan: Escuche…aunque es cierto que vuestro Imperio nos traicionó en su búsqueda de poder, jamás osaríamos a rebajarnos a vuestro nivel, así no os preocupéis…estáis a salvo…

Gogo, mejor dicho, Gestahl, se acerca temeroso al centro de la habitación…ahí se retira el casco que cubría por completo sus facciones…su rostro está lleno de cicatrices y terriblemente deformado…pero aún así se notan los ojos orgullosos del otrora gobernante de la mayor potencia militar del mundo. Una vez que Gestahl está en el centro, muy sigilosamente Edgar se pone frente a la única salida para evitar que Gestahl quiera huir. Entonces Celes da un paso al frente, mira a los ojos a Gestahl y le dice:

-Celes: ¿Por qué ser Gogo? ¿Cuál es la misión de Gogo?

-Gestahl: Querida Celes …tras ser humillantemente traicionado por Kefka y ser lanzado desde el continente flotante…tuve un poco de suerte pues uno de los pilotos de la Fuerza Aérea Imperial me logró rescatar…sin embargo ese vehículo era muy lento…y cuando el continente explotó el impacto nos alcanzó…así caí despedido en esa miserable isla…me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza…ahí hallé el diario de un misterioso ser llamado Gogo, que se hacía llamar el gran Mimo maestro, se decía que este ente había hallado un extraño fragmento de cristal que permitía a quien lo usase aprender el arte de la Mímica…había un pequeño fragmento en ese diario…y así, sin memoria ni futuro, me volví Gogo, el mimo, fue cuando ustedes llegaron…al ir sintiendo esos increíbles poderes de ustedes mi memoria lentamente fue volviendo…sin embargo debía mantener mi identidad oculta…así que siguiendo mis deseos como mimo…tuve que aprender como es que el joven Gau imitaba a los animales…y superarlo…

-Setzer: ¿Pero por qué no revelar su identidad más que a mi?

-Gestahl: No podía hallar otra forma de llegar al Veldt…si hubiera viajado solo me habrían eliminado esas bestias…por eso necesitaba tu aeronave…y por eso te revelé mi identidad…porque sabía que a nadie se la contarías porque nadie te visita…¡ja!

-Edgar: Para bien o mal, Gogo nos ayudó en el combate contra Kefka…así que es uno de nosotros en teoría…como tal debemos dejarlo con nosotros…

-Setzer: Cierto…bien…entonces debemos ir por Terra…ya que nos tomará toda una noche llegar hasta Thamasa…y…por desgracia…me acaban de informar que hubo una horrible avalancha en Narshe…si Mog y Umaro sobrevivieron estarán demasiado ocupados ayudando a los demás moogles…y nosotros les estorbaríamos por no estar acostumbrados a esos climas…

Tras decir esto, Setzer va a la cabina del piloto a dar las órdenes…al salir Setzer el silencio reina en la cabina, todos miran con una mezcla de odio y lástima a Gestahl…entonces todos se vuelven a platicar con Gau sobre como ha llevado su vida, un tanto más relajado de haber dejado de ser el centro de atención de las miradas, Gestahl se sienta en un sillón en el fondo de la cabina y toma un libro para leer.

Una vez que la nave ha tomado curso hacía Mobliz, Setzer va a su recámara y saca una gabardina más gruesa para protegerse del frío de la noche…entonces de su baúl saca otra…una que hacía mucho no había visto…

-Setzer: Tu gabardina favorita Daryl…hará mucho frío cuando lleguemos a Mobliz, no te enfades si se la presto a Terra para cubrirse del frío…

Setzer cuelga la gabardina roja en su brazo derecho, entonces se recarga en el borde de la nave mientras observa el panorama nocturno…a los pocos minutos divisa Mobliz…se acerca a la cabina donde están los demás y solo asoma la cabeza…

-Setzer: Iré por Terra y volvemos en un instante…no se preocupen…

Para sorpresa de Setzer ni Edgar ni Locke reclamaron, una parte de él esperaba que ellos se ofrecieran a ir por ella…la cabeza de Setzer daba vueltas tratando de entender sus propias ideas…al ver llegar a Setzer, Terra corre a toda prisa hacía él, lo abrazaba muy cariñosamente…él le devuelve el abrazo y acaricia suavemente su pelo…entonces ambos se separan…él la mira con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-Setzer: ¿Lista para el viaje?

-Terra: Sí…

Setzer ve una pesada maleta junto a donde estaba Terra, primero le pone la gabardina a Terra mientras va a recoger la maleta…Terra con sus manos acerca la tela a su nariz para percibir el aroma…

-Terra: Esta gabardina no es tuya…¿verdad?

-Setzer: No…era de Daryl…espero no te incomode usarla…

-Terra: Para nada…pero…¿estas seguro de esto?…digo…debe ser muy significativa para ti…

-Setzer: Solo es una gabardina…hace tiempo que me di cuenta que las cosas que pertenecieron a ella no me la devolverán, no tiene caso seguirlas adorando…mejor que se ocupen a que se echen a perder…

Terra no sabía si eso fue un chiste o un comentario serio de Setzer…soltó una risilla nerviosa…ambos subieron a la nave…ni bien acababan de subir cuando la nave empezó a moverse, esta vez rumbo a Thamasa.

Todos en la cabina principal se alegraron de ver a Terra, y ella saludó a todos, menos a Gestahl…éste dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo del librero de Setzer para acercarse a ella…

-Gestahl: Escucha mi niña…estoy muy apenado por todo lo que hice…he recibido mi justo castigo…humillado por quien creí mi sirviente…teniendo que esconderme bajo una capucha entre mis rivales…no pude caer más bajo…solo te pido que en tu bondadoso corazón algún día, de algún modo puedas disculparme por todo el mal que te causé a ti y a los tuyos…

Al poco rato Franco, el chef de Setzer, se acerca y los llama a todos al comedor principal para un banquete…al llegar todos ven que Setzer está poniendo todas las botellas de licor posibles lo más cerca de la mesa que se pueda…

Así comiendo, bebiendo y charlando se pasan las horas…para sorpresa del propio Setzer, esta noche casi no ha bebido, más que un par de copas de champaña con Celes y Terra…mientras los demás siguen bebiendo…inclusive el pequeño Gau, ha bebido bastante…Setzer lo mira preocupado pero detrás de él se oye una voz:

-Terra: Ya es adulto, sabe lo que hace…

-Setzer: Tal vez…

-Terra: Creo que lo te preocupa es que esta vez tú no estas tomado…

-Setzer: Posiblemente…solo tú, Celes y yo no hemos bebido mucho…los demás están de mareados a borrachos…

-Terra: A mi no me gusta la bebida…a Celes tampoco…solo es sorprendente que tú no bebas…

-Setzer: No tengo humor…

-Terra: ¿Setzer, podría platicar un poco contigo, en privado?

-Setzer: Claro…si quieres vamos a la sala donde estábamos todos…

-Terra: No…algo más privado…

-Setzer: ¿La biblioteca?

-Terra: Tu habitación…

Sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, Setzer se levanta y empieza a caminar hacía su habitación guiando a Terra…ella le toma la mano y ambos empiezan a caminar juntos…al llegar ella se sienta en la pequeña sala que tiene Setzer, él se sirve una copa de vino y se sienta junto a Terra…

-Setzer: Bien…¿de que quieres platicar conmigo?

-Terra: ¿Setzer, crees que yo sería buena esposa?

-Setzer: ¿Perdón?

-Terra: Es decir, ¿qué buscan ustedes en una mujer para que sea su esposa?

-Setzer: No demasiado, solo alguien que nos ame y no tema demostrarlo…

-Terra: ¿Cómo demostrarlo?

-Setzer. Esa es la parte difícil…para algunos significa que ella se encargue del cuidado del hogar, otros solo buscan una compañera para compartir triunfos y fracasos, alegrías y sinsabores…pero creo que todos buscamos en esencia algo más…sexo…

-Terra: Típico…

-Setzer: Tú preguntaste…

-Terra: Setzer…al fin gracias a los chicos de Mobliz llegué a sentir el amor maternal, sin embargo, hay un tipo de amor que aún no he sentido y tengo ganas de sentir…

-Setzer: ¿Cuál?

-Terra: El amor carnal…el de un hombre a una mujer…¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-Setzer: Sí…pero no sé que tiene esto que ver conmigo…

-Terra: Setzer, porque eres el único en quien puedo confiar que me enseñará todos los secretos del arte amatorio…

-Setzer (escupiendo el vino que bebía): ¿Qué?

-Terra: Mira, necesito a alguien que me enseñe…las únicas personas que pueden tener experiencia son Locke, Cyan, Sabin o tú; Locke por descontado porque si le pido eso Celes me mataría…Cyan sé que se negaría…él es demasiado respetuoso…Sabin…es como un niño pequeño, no creo que sepa demasiado aún…así que solo puedo confiar en ti Setzer…

Sin acabar de decir esto Terra se sienta sobre sus rodillas y se acerca a los labios de Setzer…los roza suavemente…

-Terra: Entonces que dices Setzer, ¿serás mi maestro por esta noche?

Sin decir más, Terra se desprende de su ropa…sin saber que decir instintivamente Setzer empieza a acariciar el cuerpo de Terra, la levanta y la lleva a su cama…ahí él empieza a susurrarle al oído…

-Setzer: Para volver loco a alguien en la cama…debes…acariciar…acariciar mucho, no solo con las manos, también con los labios…toda la piel es muy sensible…un beso en el cuello…bajo los oídos, un suave masaje en la espalda…todo sirve perfectamente…

Jadeante pero risueña Terra aplica lo que le dijo Setzer…un leve brillo aparece en el cuerpo de él, un poco de sudor…él se dedica a juguetear con la lengua por todo el cuerpo de Terra…los jadeos de Terra poco a poco se vuelven gritos ahogados…más adelante gritos desesperados…tras mucho tiempo de preliminares él se decide a culminar el acto, suavemente la penetra…ella lo abraza y jala su boca hacía la suya…en medio de un apasionado beso un poderoso clímax se apodera de ambos…y ahí reposan por un tiempo…al poco rato es Terra quien retoma la iniciativa del principio de lo que será una noche de lujuria y pasión.

Al día siguiente Terra despierta estrepitosamente…halla a Setzer vistiéndose tras darse un baño…él se acerca y le dice…

-Setzer: Te preparé un baño de agua tibia, te hará bien para recuperar energía después de lo de anoche…estuviste increíble…

Ella se sonroja, pero inmediatamente se incorpora y se apresura al baño.

-Setzer: Me adelantaré a la cabina, seguramente solo tu y yo faltamos…si llegamos juntos podrían sospechar algo, y no creo que a Edgar la haga mucha gracia…

-Terra: ¿Pero como sabías que hice esto por…?

-Setzer: Se nota a leguas que él te gusta…pero creo que entiendo tu plan…esta vez combatirás el fuego con el fuego…serás tu quien cace al cazador…¿o me equivoco?

-Terra:…tienes razón…

-Setzer: No te preocupes…guardaré muy bien tu secreto…

Tras decir esto, Setzer se encamina a la cabina, sin embargo justo cuando pasaba por donde estaba el camarote que había asignado a Terra halló a Edgar…

-Edgar: Setzer…¿has visto a Terra? No la he visto desde anoche.

-Setzer: Esta mañana me pidió que le prestara un libro que había visto en mi librero, le presté una copia que tengo en mi cuarto, cuando acabe de leer lo que busca ella llegará al comedor…vamos a desayunar…muero de hambre.

No muy convencido de lo dicho, Edgar sigue a Setzer al comedor. Ambos llegan y toman sus asientos, a los pocos minutos llega Terra y se sienta junto a Edgar. Este le pregunta:

-Edgar: ¿Dónde estabas?

-Terra: Oh…Setzer me fue a buscar en la mañana, me dijo que quería charlar conmigo…

-Edgar: ¿En serio? Que raro…él me dijo que tú lo fuiste a buscar a su habitación para pedirle prestado un libro…

-Terra (riéndose nerviosamente): Bueno…jeje…es que…la verdad…nos hallamos a mitad del camino, si, yo le iba a pedir un libro y él quería hablar conmigo…

-Edgar: Ya veo…(le da un sorbo a su taza de café y sigue comiendo sin hablar más).

Por el altavoz Lexington comunica que se aproximan a Thamasa…a la vista que nadie se ofrece a ir a recoger a Relm y Strago, Setzer considera su responsabilidad como capitán de la nave y decide ir a recogerlos él mismo…algo molesto Edgar dice:

-Edgar: ¿Realmente tenemos que llevar a esa niña inmadura? ¿no podemos ignorarla?

-Setzer: ¿Qué te pasa Edgar? Antes te llevabas muy bien con ella…

-Edgar: ¿Yo? ¿Con ella? ¡Ja!…ni en sueños Gabbiani…

Confundido Setzer desciende a Thamasa…al entrar ve a varios jóvenes pintando hermosos cuadros…seguramente Relm les había enseñado a todos…entonces ve a una señorita como de 18 años…se le acerca y dice:

-Setzer: Disculpe señorita, busco la casa del señor Strago Magus…¿cuál es?

La joven ahoga un suspiro y sin siquiera voltear a ver a Setzer, con un dedo señala en dirección norte.

-Joven: Es esa…pero dudo que lo halle…él murió hace 3 años…

-Setzer: Oh Dios…lo siento…yo…no sabía…hacía ocho años que no lo visitaba…y yo…

De repente la joven levanta la vista y reconoce a Setzer. Sus hermosos y profundos ojos zafiro se iluminan, rápidamente abraza a Setzer…

-Setzer: ¿Pero qué…?

-Relm: Soy yo tonto…Relm…¿Qué no me reconoces?

-Setzer: ¿Relm? Dios mío…sí…eres tú…con muchas mejores curvas…pero sigues siendo tu…demonios…no te reconocía…

-Relm: Lo siento…el abuelo siempre me decía que viera a la cara a la gente cuando hablo con ella…pero estaba tan concentrada pintando…

-Setzer: No hay problema…siento lo de Strago…

-Relm: No te preocupes…al menos nunca estuvo solo a pesar del tiempo que estuve fuera de Thamasa…

-Setzer: ¿Fuera de Thamasa?

-Relm: Sí…cuando llegué aquí mi papito estaba esperando…al parecer halló al pobre Interceptor en su camino hacía acá…lo trajo por compasión…entonces a mi me mandó a traer Owzer para que le hiciera unas pinturas…así que me fui por 5 años a Jidoor…mientras papá se quedaba con Strago…luego me llegó una carta de papá…Strago estaba muy enfermo…volví a Thamasa para despedirme de Strago…

Al decir esto Relm empieza a llorar en el hombro de Setzer…él la abraza muy tiernamente y le da un dulce beso en la frente…ella se aleja…

-Relm: Setzer…no…yo…hay algo que ninguno de ustedes sabe de mi…

-Setzer: ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas?

-Relm: Yo…yo…te prometo que te explico después…¿Qué haces aquí Setzer?

-Setzer: Oh cierto…es que se me ocurrió hacer una reunión de todos nosotros…para platicar que ha sido de nosotros durante estos ocho años…

-Relm: Suena bien…pero…¿podría llevar a mi papá? No me gusta que se quede solo en casa…

-Setzer: Claro…

-Relm (algo molesta): Espera…¿está Edgar en la nave?

-Setzer: Ehm…sí…

-Relm: No puedo ir…

-Setzer: ¿Por qué? ¿qué pasa con ustedes dos? Hace unos instantes me dijo Edgar que si no había forma de evitar que fueras…y ahora tú te niegas a ir…¿qué demonios pasa?

-Relm: Te contaré…pero por favor…no te vayas a molestar…

-Setzer: Siempre que dicen eso significa que es algo por lo cual molestarse…

-Relm: No te cuento…

-Setzer: Está bien…cuéntame por favor…

-Relm: Mientras estuve en Jidoor…no estuve sola…

-Setzer: Estaba Owzer…

-Relm: No me refiero a eso…Setzer…yo…

-Setzer: ¡Dilo de una vez por favor!

-Relm…yo…yo…¡ME CASÉ CON EDGAR!

-Setzer (gritando): ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿CASADA? (Unas aves que estaban cerca salen volando asustadas por el grito)

-Relm (bajando la mirada y llorando): No te enojes…yo…no sabía lo que hacía…era una niña engatusada…creí que él era mi príncipe azul…

-Setzer (bastante molesto): ¿Pero que demonios pensaba Edgar? Es cierto, tu eres una niña…él tiene toda la responsabilidad por ser un adulto…se aprovechó de tu inocencia…

-Relm: Si…si de algo sirve…él y yo jamás…jamás…intimamos…

-Setzer: ¡Eso hubiera sido el colmo!

-Relm: No sé ni como acepté…

-Setzer: ¿Y qué pasó después?

-Relm: Edgar seguía coqueteando con cualquier mujer…un día en un arranque de celos le reclamé…él me gritó: "¡Tu no me puedes decir que hago o no niña estupida!" esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…rompimos…conseguí fácilmente el divorcio…

-Setzer: Ya veo…por eso él no te quiere ni ver…

-Relm: Por favor Setzer, no te molestes conmigo…

-Setzer: No te preocupes…vamos a tu casa…a recoger tus cosas para el viaje…y a llevar a tu padre…

-Relm: Setzer…

Claramente molesto Setzer entra a la casa, ahí ve a un hombre de rasgos finos pero al mismo tiempo rudas, a sus pies está echado un perro muy viejo…al acercarse Setzer para saludar al padre de Relm el perro gruñe…Setzer retrocede…entonces el señor Arrowny dice…

-Clyde: Tenga cuidado caballero…el perro suele comer extraños…

Entonces tras un pequeño olisqueo el perro reconoce a Setzer, le lame la mano y se vuelve a echar…

-Clyde: Ah ya veo…el viejo Interceptor lo conoce…debe ser un amigo de mi pequeña Relm…

-Setzer: Setzer Gabbiani, señor Arrowny…

-Clyde: Por favor…llámeme Clyde señor Gabbiani…

-Setzer: Llámame Setzer, Clyde…

-Clyde: Hecho…Setzer…

-Relm: Papá…Setzer dice que me invita a una reunión con mis demás amigos…de verdad quiero ir…pero no te quiero dejar solo en casa…así que le pregunté a Setzer y dice que está bien que nos acompañes…

-Clyde: Pero son tus amigos, no los míos…

-Setzer: De todos modos…seguro notarán algo familiar en ti…

-Clyde: Bueno…prepara tus cosas hija…y las mías por favor…hay algo que debo discutir con Setzer…

-Relm: Si papá…

Al subir las escaleras Relm y cerrar la puerta Setzer saca un juego de cartas y las carga de energía kinética…

-Setzer: Muy bien Shadow…¿de qué diablos se trata todo esto?

-Clyde: Así que me reconociste Setzer…bravo…

-Setzer: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Clyde: En realidad soy Clyde Arrowny…hace muchos años abandoné mi hogar para ser Shadow…no me había sentido culpable…hasta que la vi a ella… entendí que ella necesitaba a su padre…

-Setzer: ¿Por qué no descubrir tu identidad en la aeronave mientras huíamos?

-Clyde: Si algún día es necesario…Shadow y Clyde Arrowny son dos personas diferentes, no quiero que uno pague por las acciones del otro…no quiero que Relm pague por las acciones de Shadow…

-Setzer: ¿Ella lo sabe?

-Clyde: Sí…

-Setzer: Entonces ahora yo también sé…

-Clyde: Y espero que no trascienda más…me gustaría que esta personalidad se mantenga secreta…

-Setzer: Entiendo…Clyde…

Pocos minutos después Relm baja con dos maletas, Setzer las toma y los tres suben a la nave. Todos menos Edgar salen a recibir a los Thamasianos, con sorpresa todos saludan a Clyde, tras la presentación que da Setzer sobre el lazo sanguíneo entre Clyde y Relm…

-Celes: ¿Por qué estuvo tantos años alejado de su hija?

-Clyde: Tenía unos asuntos importantes por atender…por desgracia fui capturado por el imperio…no fue sino hasta la muerte de Kefka que fui liberado…

-Relm: Chicos por favor…¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? Muero de hambre…

Todos se sientan a la mesa…Setzer hace un lugar para Relm justo a su lado, ella se sienta y le dedica una coqueta sonrisa a Setzer. Edgar no está.

-Celes: Sabin, ¿qué acaso Edgar no piensa comer?

-Sabin: Dijo que no tenía hambre…se fue a dormir una siesta.

De repente Setzer se levanta de la mesa, ese gesto molesto sigue dibujado en su rostro.

-Setzer: Vuelvo enseguida chicos…iré a llevarle algo de comer a Edgar.

Toma su plato y se lo lleva hasta la habitación de los hermanos Figaro. Ahí en la cama inferior de una litera está acostado Edgar. Sin tocar la puerta Setzer entra, con una mano sostiene el plato, la otra la tiene metida en una de sus bolsas del gabán.

-Edgar: Dije que no tenía hambre.

-Setzer: Esto solo es una excusa…(tira el plato al suelo) tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio Figaro.

-Edgar: ¿De la zorrita?

-Setzer: No la llames así…

-Edgar: ¿Por qué no?

-Setzer: Es una niña inocente…

-Edgar: Por eso aceptó casarse conmigo ¿no?

-Setzer: La aturdiste con tus malditos discursos…

-Edgar: ¿y a ti que rayos te importa lo que le hice a ella?

-Setzer: Simplemente no es correcto…

-Edgar: Pfff…¿desde cuando te importa hacer "lo correcto"? señor Apostador Alcohólico.

-Setzer: Pero inclusive yo conozco mis límites.

-Edgar: Claro…sostener relaciones con la chica que le gusta a uno de tus amigos no es malo…sé lo que hiciste anoche con Terra…

-Setzer: Ella me lo pidió…

-Edgar: ¡JA!…Gabbiani…ahora lo veo todo claro…estas tan desesperado por estar con una mujer que harás lo que sea…pero solo te queda conformarte con las sobras de los demás…

-Setzer: Edgar…no eres más que un macho descerebrado, no sabes tratar a las mujeres…por algo aún eres casto y yo no…

-Edgar: Tú tuviste relaciones solo porque la zorra de Daryl te tuvo lástima…

Esas últimas palabras calaron fuerte y profundo en el alma de Setzer…sin decir ni una palabra más Setzer desenfunda sus cartas y las dispara contra Edgar…éste con un rápido movimiento las detiene todas con su espada…Setzer saca sus dardos…Edgar usa su ballesta para atacar a Setzer…pero la agilidad de éste le permite esquivar las flechas mientras que a una velocidad sorprendente lanza dardos contra Edgar…

-Edgar: Si te crees tan valiente atácame cuerpo a cuerpo cobarde…

Al oír estas palabras Setzer busca entre su gabán y saca un cuchillo…se abalanza contra Edgar…quien lo espera con su espada en mano…obviamente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo Edgar tiene la ventaja…sin embargo Setzer no parece amedrentado…aprovechando su ventaja de agilidad sobre Edgar, Setzer logra golpear a Edgar con su navaja y herirle el hombro derecho profundamente…Edgar estaba a punto de partirle la cabeza de un golpe cuando de repente su arma es detenida por dos manos…Edgar abre bien los ojos y frente a él deteniendo su espada con ambas manos desnudas está Sabin…atrás de él está Cyan sosteniendo a Setzer por la espalda, Gabbiani lucha por zafarse y seguir la pelea con Edgar…

-Setzer: Cyan…déjame matar a este infeliz…ha insultado a muchas mujeres…inclusive a Daryl…Cyan por favor…

-Edgar: Tienes suerte que te hayan salvado Gabbiani…sino ya estarías muerto…

-Sabin: Tal vez no hermano…tú tendrás la fuerza…pero Setzer es más rápido…tal vez el muerto serías tú…

-Edgar: ¿Tu que puedes saber mocoso?

-Cyan: Suficiente caballeros…¿Qué os ha sucedido? Hace unas horas erais buenos camaradas y de repente os vemos luchando como animales salvajes…

De repente en el umbral de la puerta aparece Relm.

-Relm: El problema soy yo…

-Edgar: Exacto…

-Setzer: ¡NO! ¡EL PROBLEMA ES ESTE ESTUPIDO REYEZUELO!

De repente junto a Relm aparece Terra.

-Terra: ¡Sleep!

Con este hechizo Edgar y Setzer caen dormidos…Cyan se echa a Setzer al hombro y lo lleva a su habitación. Mientras Sabin acomoda a su hermano en su cama. Mientras tanto Terra frunce el ceño mientras ve a Relm.

-Terra: Creo que nos debes una explicación Relm…

-Relm: Sí…lo sé…

Minutos después los demás se hallan reunidos en la sala principal del Blackjack, mientras Relm les narra lo que pasó entre Edgar y ella.

-Sabin: Así que no fue con el fin de "encontrarse a si mismo" que Edgar emprendió ese viaje de tres años…

-Celes: Cielos Relm…es comprensible que Edgar se pusiera de ese modo contigo…él siente que todas las mujeres implorarán a sus pies no importa como se porte…heriste su orgullo a alejarte de él e ignorarlo…

-Locke: Lo que no entiendo es porqué Setzer se puso como loco…

-Cyan: Posiblemente porque como la mayoría de nosotros, Setzer veía a Relm como una hermana menor, o una hija…

-Terra: No…no lo creo…

-Relm: ¿Qué quieres decir Terra?

-Terra: Creo que los sentimientos de Setzer hacía Relm son más profundos que simple cariño fraternal…

-Celes: Pero comparada con Setzer, Relm es una niña…

-Locke: Por eso Setzer se contuvo…

-Sabin: Y por eso explotó cuando supo que mi hermano se aprovechó de la inocencia de Relm…

-Cyan: Ya que el mismo Setzer decidió que por el bien de la pequeña sería mejor dejarla…

-Relm: ¿Setzer me ama?

-Celes: Eso explicaría todo…

-Terra: Pero solo hay una persona que sabe la respuesta…

-Gau: Yo traer Setzer…Gau traer Setzer…

-Terra: Si Gau, pero con cuidado…

-Relm: ¿Y mi papá?

-Locke: Está cuidando la salida del cuarto de Edgar, no sea que quiera huir y se arme otra pelea…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Edgar, este estaba en medio de un sueño, donde una misteriosa voz lo llamaba…

-Voz: Edgar…debes ir a donde estuvo la torre de Kefka…ahí te espera un gran poder…podrás obtener lo que quieras…las mujeres no se te podrán resistir…te vengarás de la burla que te hizo Gabbiani…todo lo que siempre has deseado, poder…

-Edgar: Pero tal vez Setzer tenga razón…tal vez soy un idiota con las mujeres…ellas no son objetos sino personas con sentimientos…

-Voz: Tonterías Edgar…ellas son meros objetos para que alcances el placer…tú lo sabes…

De repente Edgar se levanta estrepitosamente…parece mucho más relajado…se sienta en la cama y toma un poco de agua de la jarra que tiene en la mesita de noche.

Mientras eso pasaba con Edgar, Gau llega con Setzer…aún viene adormilado por el hechizo pero ya puede caminar apoyado en Gau.

-Setzer: ¿Qué pasa chicos?

-Celes: Setzer, necesitamos que nos expliques una cosa…¿por qué te molestaste tanto con Edgar por lo de Relm?

-Setzer: yo…no…

De repente Relm se le acerca…la respiración de Setzer se vuelve entrecortada…ella le da un beso en la boca…él pasa saliva profundamente…no sabe que decir ni como reaccionar…

-Relm: Es cierto…

El tono de voz de Relm mostraba más felicidad que nada…una sonrisa ilumina su rostro y Setzer sin saber que decir ni hacer se sienta en un sofá…de repente todos empiezan a salir de la habitación excepto Relm y el propio Setzer…

-Locke: Los dejaremos discutir su asuntito en privado muchachos…

Tras decir esto Locke cierra la puerta…entonces Setzer voltea a ver a Relm y la ve con sus hermosos ojos de zafiro mirándolo fijamente.

-Setzer: ¿De qué se trata Relm?

-Relm (poniendo su mano sobre la de Setzer): ¿Te gusto Setzer?

-Setzer: Claro…eres una pequeñita encantadora, eres una gran amiga.

-Relm (frunciendo el ceño): Me refiero a si me ves como una mujer…¿deseable?

-Setzer: ¿Si estoy enamorado de ti?

-Relm: Eso

-Setzer: Yo…Relm…sí…

Ni bien acababa de decir eso cuando Relm ya lo estaba besando en los labios…esta vez él acarició su pelo mientras la besaba. Ella con agilidad felina se abalanzó encima de Setzer…él masajeaba la espalda de Relm…ella jugaba con el largo pelo de Setzer mientras lo besaba. De repente Setzer reacciona, suavemente retira a Relm y la hace sentarse.

-Setzer: No Relm…por favor…me siento como el idiota Fígaro…debemos darnos más tiempo…

-Relm: Creo que tienes razón…debemos entender si lo que sentimos es realmente amor…

-Setzer: Es un hecho…pero si te parece bien…(Setzer se arrodilla frente a Relm)…¿serías mi novia?

-Relm: Setzer…acepto…

-Setzer: Así podremos conocernos mejor…

Un beso sella la relación entre Setzer y Relm. A los pocos minutos salen rumbo al comedor…ella se adelanta mientras Setzer se dirige a la cabina donde está Edgar, ahí fuera sentado comiendo de un plato que la misma Terra le llevó está Clyde sentado cuidando la puerta.

-Clyde: ¿Acaso vienes a volver a pelear?

-Setzer: No…aunque debería…

-Clyde: Escucha…Relm ya se siente bastante mal por lo que pasó con Edgar, verte pelear con él no la hará sentir mejor…

-Setzer: Entiendo…quiero hablar con él…

-Clyde: Te dejaré pasar…pero si oigo más problemas los apuñalaré a ambos…

-Setzer: Hecho

Setzer entra, sentado en su litera está Edgar…sin voltear la mirada hacía Setzer, ambos dicen al unísono:

-Edgar & Setzer: Lo siento…

-Setzer: Perdona Edgar, eres un gran amigo, es solo que yo…bueno…

-Edgar: Lo entiendo Setzer…ahora veo claras las cosas…¿ella te gusta no?

-Setzer: Sí…pero era solo una niña…por eso me alejé de ella…

-Edgar: Yo…lo siento Set…no quise decir lo que dije de Daryl…

-Setzer: Escucha…lo que pasó entre Terra y yo…no te puedo decir mucho…pero ten por seguro que ella hizo lo que hizo por ti…sé que suena increíble…pero seguramente ella te explicará después…

-Edgar: Está bien…

De repente la nave empieza a tambalearse…a toda prisa Setzer llega a la cabina del piloto…ahí Lexington lucha por mantener el control de la nave…

-Lexington: Setzer…lo siento…no sé que pasó…de repente algo alteró los motores…

-Setzer: Permíteme tomar los controles…

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo Setzer trata de controlar la nave…viendo que es imposible y revisando los mapas descubre que el único sitio seguro es una remota isla…haciendo su mejor esfuerzo Setzer logra un aterrizaje de emergencia. De repente llega Relm a la cabina…

-Relm: ¿Qué pasó corazoncito?

-Setzer (sonrojándose): Un fallo de los motores…hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para aterrizar en un sitio seguro…

-Lexington: Setzer…si desea puede irse a descansar, yo investigaré cual es el problema y le informaré a la brevedad…

-Setzer: Gracias Lex.

-Relm: ¿Entonces ya vienes a cenar mi vida? (lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva al comedor)

-Setzer: Relm…me tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarme a que me llames así…

-Relm: No te preocupes cielo…te acostumbrarás…

-Setzer: Si…eso supongo…mi vida…

-Relm: ¿Ves que es no tan difícil mi amor?

-Setzer: Si tu lo dices…

Setzer toma a Relm de la mano y juntos se van al comedor. Al llegar todos lucen preocupados…

-Locke: ¿Y qué pasó Gabbiani?

-Setzer: Aún no lo sé…parece que hubo algún fallo en los motores pero hasta que Lexington no termine la verificación total de los motores no podremos saber que está mal ni cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí.

-Celes: ¿Cuánto podría ser?

-Setzer: Es difícil de decir, pueden ser solo horas, o días enteros.

-Terra: ¿Sobreviviríamos tanto tiempo?

-Setzer: Sin problemas…tenemos provisiones suficientes para 2 años, pero si es necesario en esta isla podríamos hallar víveres…

-Cyan: Afortunadamente vuestras maniobras nos salvaron la vida…

-Setzer: Gracias Cyan…

-Edgar (desde el umbral de la puerta): Iré a ayudar al piloto para saber más pronto que sucede…

-Setzer: Gracias Edgar…

-Terra: Esos son buenos amigos…que rápidamente hicieron las paces…

-Sabin: Vamos, que sabíamos que ambos son lo bastante maduros como para entenderse sin recurrir a la violencia.

-Relm: Bueno…menos blah blah y más ñam ñam…¡a cenar!

-Setzer: Creo que tienes razón linda…

Todos pasan al comedor, Terra se apresura a terminar su plato, sirve dos más y se los lleva…

-Terra: Iré a ver que Edgar y Lexington…y de paso les llevo algo de cenar…

-Setzer: Gracias Terra…

Ella llega, los rostros de los muchachos parecen no anunciar buenas noticias, ella le da primero su plato a Lexington, quien le agradece con una sonrisa y con los ojos le señala donde está Edgar…ella se acerca a donde está Edgar, él sonríe al verla llegar…

-Edgar: ¿Vienes a deleitar tu pupila con el más hermoso hombre a bordo de esta nave?

-Terra: De hecho venía a verte a ti, y a traerte algo de cenar…

-Edgar: Siempre tan evasiva ¿no primor?

-Terra: ¿Cómo van?

-Edgar: Parecen ser malas noticias…algo se incrustó en los motores, no pueden girar, así que según Lexington, si trabaja a paso acelerado le tomará unos 3 o 4 meses tener todo listo.

-Terra: ¿Pero que pudo haber causado este desperfecto?

-Edgar: No sabemos…pero solo Lexington es capaz de arreglar los motores, así que los demás deberemos esperar…

Mientras eso pasaba Lexington daba el mismo informe a Setzer…

-Setzer: Rayos…pero no podemos hacer más…Lex…te juro que cuando salgamos de esta la primera escala será conseguir a otro piloto para que puedas tomar unas merecidas vacaciones…

-Lexington: Setzer…pero pilotear esta nave es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…

-Setzer: Mwhaha…ok…

-Lexington: Con permiso, debo empezar el mantenimiento de los motores…

De repente de entre las sombras se oye una voz…

-Clyde: ¿Así que estaremos atrapados en esta isla por mucho tiempo?

-Setzer: ¿Siempre espiando a la gente Clyde?

-Clyde: Desde luego, yerno, tendré que acostumbrarme a decirte así…Relm parece muy emocionada con ser tu novia…

-Setzer: No más que yo…suegro…

De repente se abre la puerta y entra Relm cargando entre brazos al Lagomorph.

-Relm: ¿Dónde guardas comida para tu conejillo amor…?

Al ver a su padre en la habitación Relm se siente un tanto apenada de hablar así con Setzer…

-Clyde: No te preocupes hija, dile como quieras a tu novio…solo estaba platicando con él…

-Relm: Está bien…gracias papi…

-Setzer: La comida de este barrigón está en la alacena, vamos, te mostraré…

-Clyde: Hija, solo necesito decirle algo más a Setzer, en privado.

-Relm: Chucks, está bien, iré a la cocina entonces…

Una vez que sale Relm los ojos de Clyde se fijan en Setzer…

-Clyde: Estoy confiándote mi mayor tesoro Gabbiani, más te vale que la cuides y respetes como es debido.

-Setzer: Tenlo por seguro…

-Clyde: Si demuestras que eres digno accederé a la petición de Relm…

-Setzer: ¿Qué petición?

-Clyde: Dejarla dormir contigo…

-Setzer: …

-Clyde: Así mismo reaccioné yo…esa niña es un tanto precoz…

-Setzer: Ya no es una niña…

-Clyde: A pesar de todo siempre será mi nena…así que no se te ocurra hacerla sentir mal. ¿De acuerdo?

-Setzer: Trato, suegro.

-Clyde: Más te vale borrar esa pervertida sonrisa de tu rostro…

-Setzer. Amargado. Sabes que si ella duerme conmigo no vamos exactamente a jugar muñecas.

-Clyde: Tampoco tienes que saltar encima de ella en la primera noche.

-Setzer: Vale vale…me está esperando…

-Clyde. Apresúrate.

Setzer sale de la cabina del piloto, saca su botellita de coñac, le da un trago y se apresura a la cocina. Al entrar ve a Relm cargando entre brazos al Lagomorph mientras curiosea entre los estantes de las alacenas de la cocina buscando algo de comer para el Lagomorph. Una sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Setzer al ver esa escena:

-Setzer: ¿No estarás apapachando demasiado a ese conejo barrigón?

-Relm: No…míralo…pobrecillo…tiene hambre…

Haciendo su cara más lastimera el Lagomorph mira a Relm…cuando esta se distrae el Lagomorph con uno de sus deditos se baja la parte inferior de su ojo izquierdo mientras le enseña la lengua a Setzer, en tono burlón.

-Setzer: Este conejo es muy mañoso mi amor…pregúntale a Celes que le hizo…

-Relm: (mientras leías las etiquetas de unos frascos mientras los sostenía en su mano) Solo es un conejito que necesita mucho cariño…

-Setzer: Daryl lo trataba igual…

De repente el frasco que sostenía Relm se cae…ella desvía la mirada…

-Relm: Claro…Daryl…ahora será un fantasma en nuestra relación ¿no?

-Setzer: ¿De qué hablas?

-Relm (con lágrimas en los ojos): Siempre me estarás comparando con ella ¿no?…si Daryl hacía eso yo debo hacerlo así…

-Setzer: No…yo…perdona cariño…no quise decir eso…

Relm se acerca a Setzer tratando de abrazarlo, sin embargo el Lagomorph usas sus patitas para empujar a Setzer…ambos lo ven tratando de zafarse de quedar aplastado y se ríen, molesto el Lagomorph cruza los brazos mientras Relm lo pone en la mesa, y abraza a Setzer y ambos se dan un profundo beso.

-Setzer: Perdóname Relm…no volverá a pasar…

-Relm: También es mi culpa, olvido que Daryl fue una persona demasiado importante en tu vida…

-Setzer: Pero ahora ese puesto lo ocupas tu corazón…

De repente oyen ruido de frascos cayendo al suelo, y ven al Lagomorph buscando entre los frascos algo de comer y al no hallar nada los patea molesto al suelo.

-Relm: Ooooh…¿ya ves?…es un pobrecillo conejo hambriento.

-Setzer: Uy si…mira como le tiemblan sus patitas…pero porque no pueden sostener esa enorme barrigota que tiene…

Mientras es cargado por Relm el Lagomorph cierra sus patitas delanteras como puños mientras hace gestos a Setzer como si quisiera boxear con él…

-Setzer: Pequeño conejo barrigón agresivo…¿quieres golpes? ¡Toma entonces!

Jugueteando Setzer le roza una mejilla al Lagomorph con su puño, el Lagomorph empieza a llorar…

-Relm: Amooor…¡lo lastimaste!

-Setzer (mirando destempladamente al Lagomorph): ¡Chillón!

Finalmente Setzer halla el frasco con comida preparada para el Lagomorph, saca un plato hondo y sirve la comida; el Lagomorph brinca a toda prisa hasta el plato y empieza a comer. Entonces Setzer abraza a Relm por la espalda y la besa en el cuello.

-Relm: Eso me recuerda que mejor regresamos al comedor…

-Setzer: Cierto…

Al llegar todos están ya haciendo la sobremesa…Cyan trata de explicarle a Sabin como jugar ajedrez pero este parece bastante aburrido…Locke está peleando con Gau por un postre que éste acababa de quitarle a Locke…Terra y Celes platican y Gestahl sigue en un rincón leyendo. Al ver llegar a Setzer y Relm, Locke exclama:

-Locke: Vaya…y creímos que estaban ensayando la noche de bodas…

-Relm (sonrojándose): Aún es muy pronto para eso…

-Setzer: Cyan…¿quieres un juego de ajedrez?

-Cyan: Ciertamente…

-Relm: Ahora que soy del club de las chicas con galán, iré a charlar con ellas ¿si cielo?

-Setzer: Desde luego corazón…(le da un beso en la boca) si quieres algo dime y te lo traeré.

Setzer se sienta frente a Cyan, la sonrisa de Cyan le muestra que éste no es para nada mal jugador. Cuando ven acercarse a Relm, Terra se hace a un lado para que Relm se pueda sentar entre las dos para poder interrogarla más a gusto.

-Terra: ¿Desde cuando ya se dan besitos eh tortolitos?

-Relm: Esto…pues…

-Celes: Mejor aún…¿Ya están comprometidos? ¿Cuándo se van a casar?

-Relm (sonrojándose): No…apenas somos novios…

-Terra: ¿Desde cuando?

-Relm: Cuando USTEDES nos dejaron en esta sala solos…

-Celes: ¿Y quién dio el primer paso? ¿Él te propuso ser novios o eres de esas chicas modernas que se lo pediste tu misma?

-Relm: Bueno a decir verdad…

-Terra: ¿Y ya has pensado en tener relaciones con él? Porque es muy bueno en eso…

De repente todos se quedan callados ante ese comentario…Setzer agacha la vista como si estuviera muy concentrado en su próxima jugada en el ajedrez, Relm lanza una mirada retadora a Terra.

-Relm: ¿Y como sabes eso?

-Terra (sudando nerviosamente): Ehm…yo…solo…supongo…sí…eso…supongo que debe ser muy bueno…

-Relm: De todos modos no sabría decir si es bueno o malo, porque con él sería mi primera vez…

-Celes: ¿O sea que el imbecil que tenías por esposo no…?

-Relm (bajando la mirada): No…y que bueno que fue así…

-Terra. Oye, no es tan imbecil…

-Celes: Si…como digas.

Así pasaron varias horas, en la sala solo quedaban Cyan, Setzer y Relm, ella solo estaba esperando a su novio. Mientras Cyan y Setzer tenían los nervios de punta, aún no habían podido acabar su primer juego, ambos estaban en riesgo de perder o ganar, el menor descuido de uno sería la victoria del otro. ­Tapada con una manta que le había traído Celes, Relm veía desde un sillón el juego, y le daba aún más sueño del que ya tenía. Era turno de Cyan…

-Cyan: ¡Pardiez! Ciertamente esta partida de ajedrez ha sido más que satisfactoria Setzer, indiscutiblemente eres un rival digno.

-Setzer: Gracias Cyan…si pudiéramos apresurarnos…creo que todos tenemos bastante sueño.

-Cyan: Oh si…la señorita Relm se ha mantenido en vela esperándote, Bueno, entonces moveré aquí y…jaque…mate.

-Setzer: Mierda…me venciste justamente Cyan. Era inevitable mi derrota.

-Cyan: Sin embargo te agradezco Setzer, hacía años que no jugaba una buena partida de ajedrez.

-Setzer: Lo mismo digo Cyan. Bueno, que descanses.

-Cyan: Igualmente. Y por favor dale mis sinceras disculpas a Relm. Fue mi culpa que se halla desvelado.

-Setzer: Fue igual mi culpa, no te preocupes por ello, la llevaré a dormir.

Cyan se va, entonces Setzer levanta a Relm cargándola entre sus brazos, llevándosela con todo y manta. De repente de la cocina apenas y siendo capaz de moverse de lo lleno que viene llega saltando el Lagomorph, haciendo uso de su magia logra saltar hasta estar encima de Relm y se acomoda para dormir.

-Setzer (susurrándole al Lagomorph): ¿Has estado tragando todo este tiempo malvado barrigón mañoso? Eres increíble.

Haciendo un gesto de "No me molestes" el Lagomorph se acomoda entre la manta de Relm. Setzer se lleva a Relm hasta la cabina que comparte con Clyde. De repente en la puerta ve una nota, se acerca a leerla:

"_Puedo comprobar que ella está demasiado encariñada contigo, así que tienen mi autorización para que puedan dormir juntos; ya me llevé sus cosas a tu cabina para que puedan dormir tranquilos. Pero no te vayas a aprovechar Gabbiani."_

_Att. Clyde._

Así que Setzer se lleva a Relm hasta su cabina. Al llegar a la cabina baja suavemente a Relm en su cama. Entonces levanta al Lagomorph y lo pone en su caja para que duerma, lo cubre con su mantita y regresa a donde Relm. En esos momento ella se despertaba y mira a Setzer sorprendida.

-Relm: ¿Dónde estamos corazón?

-Setzer: En mi cuarto, parece que tu papá accedió a tu petición, mañosita.

Relm sonríe al recordar cual fue su petición.

-Relm: ¿O sea que puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

-Setzer: Sí…pero solo dormir…al menos por un tiempo.

-Relm: Está bien mi vida…yo no dije nada de hacer el amor; dicen que el que en pan piensa es que hambre tiene.

-Setzer: Bueno, tu papá ya se trajo tus cosas a la cabina, si te quieres vestir para dormir.

-Relm: Si, está bien, pero alguno de estos días ocurrirá al revés.

-Setzer: ¿Ocurrirá que al revés?

-Relm: En vez de vestirme para que nos acostemos a dormir tendré que desvestirme para dormir.

-Setzer: ….

-Relm: Jejejeje…me gusta esa cara que pones cuando te sonrojas (la da un beso en la boca).

-Setzer: Bueno, me pondré mientras mi pijama.

Relm se cambia de ropas detrás del biombo que tiene Setzer. Casi al mismo tiempo él se acaba de vestir y se acuestan en la espaciosa cama. Relm se recuesta sobre el pecho de Setzer, él la besa en la frente y jugando con su pelo ambos quedan dormidos.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

**Una nueva amenaza para el mundo.**

Han pasado ya cinco meses desde que por azares del destino la Blackjack tuvo que aterrizar en esa remota isla, la relación entre Setzer y Relm avanzó a pasos agigantados, como si fuesen novios desde hace años. Por otro lado Terra seguía sin poder evitar que Edgar la acosara no podía decidirse a tomar ella misma la iniciativa de seducirlo. Cyan por fin había logrado enseñado a Gau a leer correctamente y ahora el pequeño era un ávido lector, pasando el tiempo junto con Cyan y Gestahl en la biblioteca de la nave. Sabin y Locke se divertían jugando y apostando en el casino de Setzer, Edgar trataba de aprender de Lexington como arreglar los motores y Celes se pasaba todo el día ayudando a Franco en la cocina para aprender a cocinar tan bien. Clyde se había recientemente unido a Sabin y Locke en sus apuestas y todos se la pasaban de maravilla. Setzer y Relm veían muy tranquilamente abrazados el paisaje desde la cubierta del Blackjack. De repente oyen unos sollozos, ambos se dirigen a donde provenían los sollozos y ven a Terra sentada afuera de su cabina llorando desconsolada.

-Relm: ¿Pasa algo Terra?

-Terra: Aún no logro armarme de valor para conquistar a Edgar, y es que él me sigue acosando.

-Setzer: O sea que si te dejara de acosar tu podrías hallar como seducirlo ¿no?

-Terra: Sí…

-Relm: Mmmh…bueno, hay una forma de lograrlo…

-Terra: Dime por favor…

Relm le susurra su idea a Terra, ella sonríe en aprobación, de repente frunce el ceño…

-Terra: No creo que haya quien acepte…

-Relm: Sabin…

-Terra: No creo…

-Relm: Si es Sabin le dolerá más aún…

-Terra: ¿No se enojará?

-Relm: Tal vez…pero es la única opción…

-Terra: Espero que tengas razón Relm…

Terra se aleja buscando a Sabin, lo llama en privado y se sientan a platicar, a los pocos minutos pasan por ahí Relm y Setzer, pues ella quería saber si Sabin ayudaría o no…

-Sabin: Terra…sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, pero esto se me hace exagerado…

-Terra: Vamos Sabin…por favor…

-Sabin: Muy bien…lo haré…lo diremos en la cena de hoy…

-Terra: Gracias Sabin…

Así todos estaban sentados a la mesa…Setzer estaba platicando con Lexington en la sala todavía, de repente Setzer regresa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…toma una cucharilla y la golpea contra una copa para llamar la atención de todos…

-Setzer: Muchachos, excelentes noticias, las reparaciones han concluido (tomando el micrófono que comunica con el piloto) Lex estamos listos para despegar…

El sonido de los motores reconforta a todos en la nave, tras unos instantes de permanecer estática, la nave empieza a moverse nuevamente, y surcan los aires.

-Setzer: Por ahora iremos hacía Albrook para comprar algunas provisiones, y de ahí iremos a dejarlos a todos a sus respectivos lugares…

Todos aplauden de felicidad, menos Relm que parece triste…abraza muy fuerte a Setzer…

-Relm: No quiero, no quiero alejarme de ti.

-Setzer: No tenemos porque alejarnos…(Setzer saca un pequeño estuche de entre su gabán)…Relm…¿te casarías conmigo?

Todos miran expectantes a Relm…ella no puede evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, abraza y besa con toda su alma a Setzer…

-Relm: Setzer Gabbiani, sabes que acepto…seré tu esposa…seré la mujer más feliz del mundo…

Nuevamente todos aplauden congratulando a la pareja. De repente Cyan se levanta de su asiento, levanta su copa y dice:

-Cyan: Un brindis, por los novios…

-Todos: ¡¡Salud!

Entonces es Sabin quien se incorpora y dice…

-Sabin: Muchachos, aprovechando esta ocasión, yo también quisiera hacerles un anuncio…

Algo sorprendido Edgar gira la cabeza…era la primera vez que Sabin no le confiaba algo a él antes que a nadie más…de repente Terra se levanta y se pone al lado de Sabin, éste la abraza fuertemente…Sabin prosigue hablando…

-Sabin: Quiero anunciarles que a partir de hoy Terra y yo somos oficialmente novios…

Nadie sabe que decir ni como reaccionar, solo Relm y Setzer se acercan a felicitarlos…

-Sabin: Eres increíble grandote, un galán muy bien cotizado.

-Relm: Felicidades Terra, seguramente serán tan felices como nosotros.

De repente Edgar se levanta y sin decir nada sale de la habitación. Todos comprenden que el orgullo de Edgar ha sido seriamente herido. Pero Sabin y Terra parecen no preocuparse y siguen cenando como si nada. Tras varias horas de sobremesa todos se dirigen a sus habitaciones, Sabin y Terra van caminando…entonces él dice…

-Sabin: ¿Estas segura que funcionará Terra?

-Terra: Edgar no es tan inmaduro, simplemente nos dejará ser…y entonces podré llevar a cabo mi plan…

-Sabin: Espero que tengas razón…

-Terra: Ya llegamos a tu cabina, recuerdas lo que debes decir…recuerda en voz alta…

-Sabin (alzando la voz para que Edgar oiga claramente desde dentro de la cabina): ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

-Terra (en el mismo nivel de voz que Sabin): No corazón, porque si vas no regresas a dormir esta noche…mejor por lo menos la primera noche no gastemos energías en sexo…¿mañana te parece bien?

-Sabin: Bueno…un besito de buenas noches entonces…

Con una sonrisa Sabin entra en su cabina, dentro lo estaba esperando Edgar con su espada desenfundada…

-Sabin: Hola hermano mayor…¿afilando la vieja espada?

-Edgar (gritando molesto): ¡Maldito traidor!

Edgar se abalanza contra Sabin, éste sin esperárselo apenas y logra esquivar el golpe pero Edgar rápidamente se recupera y empieza a atacar a toda velocidad a Sabin.

-Sabin: Hermano ¿qué te pasa?

-Edgar. Desgraciado…te mataré aquí mismo…

-Sabin: Perdóname hermano, no puedo permitir que me sigas atacando sin que me defienda…

Ni bien acaba de decir esto Sabin cuando usa su Bum Rush contra Edgar, este aunque está severamente dañado sigue atacando a Sabin…Sabin golpea con su Pummel a Edgar y este finalmente cae noqueado. A toda prisa Sabin corre a buscar a Terra a su cabina, literalmente azotando la puerta entra como una tromba, envuelto en lágrimas y escurriendo sangre Sabin dice:

-Sabin: Terra…no funcionó tu plan…Edgar está muy molesto…tengo…tengo miedo…

Ni bien acababa de decir esto cuando cae al suelo sin energías, la pelea con Edgar debió haberlo agotado en exceso. Terra sale a buscar a Cyan a su recámara para que la ayude a acomodar a Sabin en una cama, algo apenada trata de explicarle a Cyan lo que pasó.

-Terra: Lo dejé en su cabina para que descansara, al poco rato llegó diciendo que Edgar estaba como loco y lo atacó…Sabin se tuvo que defender…

-Cyan: Por Dios…definitivamente desconozco a Edgar, tanta agresividad…

-Terra: Todo esto es mi culpa…

-Cyan: No mi niña…no digas eso…todos buscamos el amor, el problema es donde y con quien lo hallamos, a veces puede ser muy peligroso…

Al llegar a la cabina Cyan rápidamente recoge a Sabin y lo pone en la cama de Terra, a toda prisa llega Setzer poniéndose apenas su pantalón y obviamente sofocado…

-Setzer: ¿Qué paso? Escuchamos ruidos…¡oh mierda!…¿qué le pasó al grandote?

-Terra: Edgar…él…

-Setzer: Maldición…iré a hablar con él inmediatamente…

De repente detrás de Setzer llega Locke…

-Locke: Primero acaba de vestirte y dile a tu noviecita que esta noche no hay _yeah yeah_ mientras yo iré a hablar con Edgar…

-Setzer: Tienes razón…

Locke llega a la cabina de los Figaro, Edgar apenas está recuperando la conciencia y muy molesto lanza las cosas de Sabin fuera de la cabina…esquivando las cosas Locke entra a la cabina…

-Locke: Hey Edgar…¿Cuándo fue el huracán?

-Edgar: Será cuando vuelva a ver a Sabin por aquí. Si se quiere revolcar con esa zorra de Terra allá él, pero que no vuelva a considerarse un Figaro, jamás.

-Locke: Oye Edgar, Sabin es tu hermano, mira, seguramente no te dijo nada de su relación con Terra por miedo a que te afectara.

-Edgar: ¿Y acaso crees que no me afectó más saberlo frente a todos? Todos me lanzaron miradas de lástima…Locke…déjame solo…

-Locke: Esta bien Edgar, pero no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez.

Al salir Locke, Edgar cierra la puerta, de repente un increíble dolor de cabeza se apodera de él, de repente esa misma voz que había oído cuando se peleó con Setzer le habla…

-Voz: ¿Ahora si me harás caso? ¿Irás a la torre de Kefka? Ahí hallarás el poder…de lo contrario todos se seguirán burlando de ti…

-Edgar: Sí…iré…

- Voz: Entonces sabes que debes hacer…

Edgar se levanta, aunque solo parecieron minutos los que pasó oyendo a la voz, el reloj de su mesita de noche indicaba lo contrario. Eran las 3 de la mañana, cuando habló con Locke eran apenas las 11 de la noche. Edgar empieza a caminar hacia la cabina del piloto, ahí encuentra a Lexington descansando mientras el piloto automático seguía el curso indicado. Edgar rápidamente ata de pies y manos a Lexington, le tapa la boca y lo encierra en el almacén de herramientas de la cabina. Entonces Edgar cambia rápidamente el curso de la nave hacías las ruinas de la Torre de Kefka, ahí se yerguen retadoras esas ruinas, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo nadie se ha atrevido a ir ahí…de repente Edgar empieza a maniobrar a toda prisa para aterrizar en el centro de las ruinas.

Mientras tanto Setzer y Relm estaban haciendo el amor, ella estaba encima de él contoneando sus caderas como si de una amazona se tratara, se besaban profundamente y Setzer pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Relm…de repente ambos sienten que la nave se empieza a mover de manera anormal. Sin haber finalizado el acto Setzer baja suavemente a Relm a la cama y a toda prisa se empieza a vestir.

-Relm: ¿Qué pasa amor?

-Setzer: Ni Lex ni el piloto automático hacen ese tipo de maniobras, algo no está bien y debo ir a investigar.

-Relm: Voy contigo…

-Setzer: Quédate aquí, así estaré yo más tranquilo; vuelvo enseguida.

Setzer corre hacia la cabina del piloto, para ver a Edgar rodeado de un aura azul, la mirada de Edgar es muy diferente y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro indican que aunque se trata de su cuerpo, definitivamente no se trata de Edgar.

-Edgar: Gabbiani…el primer testigo de mi resurrección…

-Setzer: ¿De qué demonios hablas Edgar?

De repente una risa chillona y burlona llena el ambiente…Setzer da un paso hacía atrás, reconoce esa risa, pero no quiere creer que la escuchó…

-Setzer: K…no…no puede ser…Ke…¡Kefka!

Nuevamente Edgar suelta la misma risa…

-Edgar: Correcto…cuando ustedes destruyeron mi cuerpo en esa endemoniada pelea lancé fragmentos de mi alma en todos ustedes, en espera de que cuando los sentimientos negativos en sus corazones se disparasen yo pudiera controlarlos (poniendo cara de molesto) pero ustedes tenían que ser todo felicidad y buenos recuerdos, por suerte Terra me brindó una gran oportunidad para sacar a flote la maldad del corazón de Edgar y permitirme controlar su cuerpo…

-Setzer: ¿Para qué? Sin las diosas de piedra no eres nada Kefka…

-Edgar/Kefka: Weeeehehehhe…al contrario Setzer, descubrí que las estatuas solo eran el resultado de un poder mayor, cuatro cristales que contienen la esencia de la vida misma, las diosas fueron creadas para proteger a los cristales…yo logré traer esos cristales a mi torre, sin embargo cuando estuve a punto de controlar sus poderes ustedes llegaron a interferir con todos mis planes…

-Setzer: ¿Quieres decir que esos cristales aún están en las ruinas de tu torre?

-Edgar/Kefka: Efectivamente…y es allá a donde nos dirigimos…

-Setzer: No si lo impido…

-Edgar/Kefka. Cosa que suponía…¡STOP!

Setzer queda paralizado en el tiempo sin poder más que atestiguar como Edgar poseído por el espíritu de Kefka lanzaba en picada la nave hacía las ruinas, un estruendo y una sacudida indica que se han estrellado, Edgar salta a través de las ventanas y corre hacía el centro de las ruinas, de ahí surgen cuatro enormes cristales que brillan de poder…los cristales empiezan a girar alrededor de Edgar y parecen empezar a cargarlo de poder…entonces Setzer oye pasos detrás de él…oye la voz de Relm…

-Relm: ¡HASTE!

Setzer logra moverse nuevamente, voltea y ve a todos corriendo a donde estaba Edgar.

-Terra: ¿Por qué hace esto Edgar?

-Setzer: No es Edgar…Kefka se apoderó del cuerpo de Edgar…debemos eliminar a Kefka…de una vez por todas…

-Sabin: ¡MALDITO KEFKA! ¡NADIE LASTIMA A MI HERMANO!

Todos corren hacía donde está Edgar…rodeado por una enorme esfera blanca producto de la energía de los cristales…de repente de la esfera sale algo volando contra el suelo…Sabin se apresura y atrapa a Edgar inconciente…

-Terra: ¿Está…?

-Sabin: Solo demasiado débil…

De repente la esfera producida por los cristales se desvanece…flotando en el centro está Kefka, de nuevo con su cuerpo…sin embargo su poder es aterradoramente alto…todos toman posiciones para enfrentarlo, pero de un solo movimiento de mano Kefka los vence a todos…

-Kefka: Imbéciles…soy un dios viviente…no hay forma en que me puedan derrotar jamás…ahora ¡morirán!

Justo cuando Kefka estaba lanzando su último ataque, dos puertas dimensionales se abren y succionan a todos, Locke, Celes, Relm, Clyde y Setzer son absorbidos por uno de los cristales, Sabin, Terra, Gau, Gestahl y Cyan por otro…los portales se cierran…Kefka mira hacia el cuerpo de Edgar…

-Kefka: Tú eres mi contacto con este mundo hasta que no controle por completo el poder de los cristales…

Diciendo esto Kefka crea una barrera de cristal alrededor de Edgar…

-Kefka: ¿A dónde demonios habrán ido tus amigos? Debo hallarlos antes de que descubran como eliminar el poder de los cristales.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

**Zeromus y la amenaza de los Cristales Oscuros.**

Con mucha dificultad Locke logra abrir los ojos…mira a su alrededor, se trata de un paisaje desconocido para él…de repente a su lado ve a Celes…

-Locke. Mi vida…despierta…

Celes abre los ojos…igual de impresionada que Locke mira en todas direcciones…

-Celes: ¿Dónde estamos Locke?

-Locke: No lo sé…

De repente oye un quejido de dolor…entonces ven a Setzer en el suelo y sobre él a Relm…es Setzer quien se queja de dolor…

-Locke: Debe haber amortiguado la caída de Relm usando su propio cuerpo como colchón…

-Celes: La ama tanto que no puede pensar en que ella se lastime…

Relm despierta, mira el rostro adolorido de Setzer…

-Relm: Mi amor…no tenías que hacer esto…

-Setzer: ¿No te lastimaste?

-Relm: No…pero ese no es el caso…tu estas herido…

-Setzer: No es nada…estaré bien si tú estás bien…(la besa en los labios)

De repente se siguen oyendo ruidos de dolor…de entre unas piedras se levanta Clyde sobándose la cabeza…

-Clyde. Tremenda caída…(voltea a ver a Relm)…¡Relm! ¿Estas bien tesoro?

-Relm: Si papi…Setzer amortiguó mi caída con su cuerpo.

-Clyde: Gracias Setzer.

-Setzer: No lo hice por ti…sino por ella.

-Locke: ¿Alguien sabe donde demonios estamos?

-Setzer: Ni idea…

De repente cinco brillantes esferas flotan frente a ellos…Relm asustada abraza a Setzer y él la rodea con sus brazos, de repente la esfera del centro avanza un poco hacía Locke…y se oye una voz:

-Voz: Definitivamente tienen el potencial…

-Voz femenina: Definitivamente creo que no pudimos hallar mejores reemplazos…

-Locke: Disculpen…¿de que coños hablan ustedes?

-Voz: Disculpen…permítanme presentarme, me llamo Cecil Harvey, a mi lado está mi esposa Rosa, al fondo mi amigo de toda la vida Kain, y mis amigos Rydia y Edge.

-Celes: Un placer conocerlos…¿nos podrían explicar de que hablaban?

-Rosa: Verán, hace años nosotros enfrentamos a un peligroso mago llamado Zemus, quien usando el poder de los cristales se volvió Zeromus…

-Setzer: Wohaaaa…cristales…justamente lo que casi nos mata…

-Edge: ¡Cállate hombre! Deja que hablen…

-Cecil: Sin embargo Zeromus es creación de los cristales oscuros, creímos que destruyendo a Zeromus sería suficiente, nos equivocamos, él revivió por el poder de los cristales oscuros muchos años después de nuestra muerte.

-Relm: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

-Cecil: Los cristales de la luz nos ayudaron a buscar a algunos poderosos guerreros que nos ayudaran a derrotar definitivamente a Zeromus…

-Rosa: Y los hallamos a ustedes…

-Setzer: ¿Pero como destruiremos a Zeromus?

-Cecil: Deben heredar nuestras habilidades como guerreros…

-Rosa: Ya que ustedes no son de este mundo, no pueden pelear en él debidamente.

-Edge: Pero si heredan nuestras habilidades y clases no tienen que temer.

-Celes: Supongamos que destruimos a Zeromus, ¿cómo destruir los cristales oscuros?

-Cecil: Deben hallar los cuatro cristales de la luz, ellos se destruirán para eliminar a los cristales oscuros.

-Locke: ¿Y por donde empezamos?

-Cecil: Les heredaremos nuestros poderes, Locke.

-Locke: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Cecil: Debemos analizar su mente para elegir a quien heredar nuestros poderes. Acércate Locke, tu tienes un corazón noble, un alma justa, serás un gran Paladín.

De repente del alma de Cecil sale un brillo que envuelve a Locke, de repente Locke es envuelto en ese brillo y al desvanecerse Locke aparece ataviado de una hermosa armadura blanca y una triara en el pelo.

-Celes: Luces bien Locke.

-Rosa: Ahora es tu turno Celes. Tú tienes una habilidad nata para curar a la gente. Serás una esplendida maga blanca.

Igual que pasó con Cecil y Locke, Rosa transfiere sus poderes a Celes.

-Rydia: Relm…tu poder mágico supera la imaginación…tu definitivamente eres un ejemplo digno de una Invocadora y Maga Negra.

Relm es envuelta por el aura de Rydia. Al verla con su diminuta ropa de Invocadora, Setzer abraza a Relm.

-Setzer: Mi vida…que coqueta se te ve esta ropa…

-Edge: Oye Setzer…ven para acá viejo…esto parece una coincidencia sorprendente…tienes manos ágiles y fuertes, eres albino y definitivamente tienes estilo viejo…serás el mejor ninja que jamás existirá…

-Setzer: Eh oye…(volteando a ver a Clyde) creo que aquí hay un mejor ninja que yo…

-Edge: Patrañas…prepárate para recibir el máximo poder…

-Kain:…no perdamos más tiempo Clyde…

-Clyde: Por supuesto…

-Locke: Igual de expresivos los dos…

Tras la transmisión de poderes de Kain a Clyde, éste luce su espléndida armadura de Dragoon.

-Relm: Mucho mejor que tu viejo traje de Shadow ¿no papi?

-Celes: ¿Qué? Con razón su mirada se me hacía tan familiar…

-Clyde: Gracias por revelar mi secreto hija…

-Relm (con lágrimas en los ojos): Yo…perdón papito…

-Clyde: Bleh, no hay problema, no son tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta. Algún día me habrían descubierto.

-Cecil: Ehm…bien…como sea…dentro de esa cueva hallarán armas y armaduras para protegerse en el mundo…luego busquen el primer cristal en el pueblo de los magos: Mysidia, para eso deben ir al castillo Baron y mostrar mi espada de Paladín y con ella los reconocerán y les darán una aeronave para viajar hasta Mysidia.

-Setzer: ¡Bien!…eso me suena muy bien…

-Locke: Todo listo entonces…adelante todos…vamos…

-Setzer (susurrándole a Relm mientras caminan): ¿Y a este quien lo nombró líder?

-Relm: Amor, no vayas a empezar a pelear por eso ¿si?

-Setzer: Es que es injusto…

-Relm: Setzer…ya…

-Setzer: Vale…vale…

Al entrar todos a la cueva ven 5 enormes cofres, instintivamente cada quien se sitúa frente a un cofre y de su interior extrae armas y equipo defensivo propios a su clase…una vez completamente equipados todos se preparan a salir. Locke y Celes caminan muy aprisa, muy de cerca pero no demasiado los sigue Clyde…Relm y Setzer se rezagan demasiado por andar besuqueándose y bromeando…exasperado Locke se para en seco y furioso voltea a ver a Setzer…

-Locke: ¡BUENO YA! ¿Qué coños pasa con ustedes dos?

-Relm (con lágrimas en los ojos): Yo…yo…

-Setzer (poniéndose frente a Relm y enfrentando a Locke muy molesto): Óyeme niño bonito…a mí me puedes gritar lo que quieras pero a mi linda Relm ni siquiera voltees a verla molesto…

-Locke: ¡YO LE GRITO A QUIEN SE ME DE MI REGALADÍSIMA GANA!

-Setzer: Más te vale bajarle al tonito de tu voz vil ratero…

-Locke: ¡ES CAZADOR DE TESOROS MALDITO BORRACHO!

-Celes (tomando a Locke de un brazo): Ya cálmate Locke…no tiene caso pelearnos…es obvio que Setzer trata de arrastrarte a sus típicas peleas de callejón…que podíamos esperar de un alcohólico como él…

De repente de detrás de Setzer una enorme esfera de fuego sale volando hacía Celes, ella apenas y la logra esquivar pero la onda de choque que crea al estrellarse contra el suelo lanza a Celes hacía atrás…entonces Setzer voltea y ve a Relm muy molesta con los ojos fijos en Celes y con su mano derecha estirada al frente…

-Relm: Un solo insulto más a mi prometido y acabarán hechos chicharrón…

-Celes (levantándose molesta del suelo): ¿Quién lo dice niñita? Vete a jugar con tus muñecas ¿quieres?

-Locke: ¡Bien dicho Celes!

De repente apenas rozando la oreja derecha de Locke pasa un shuriken a toda velocidad que se va a encajar a la pared de la cueva, de repente Locke voltea a ver a Setzer y ve que tiene 3 más en cada mano listo para lanzarlos…

-Setzer: Ese fue solo de advertencia Cole…la próxima vez el blanco será tu corazón…

Sin decir una palabra más Locke se lanza a Setzer con su espada desenfundada pero Setzer usa una de sus katanas para detener la espada de Locke y con la otra para atacarlo, pero Celes inmediatamente cura la herida de Locke…entonces Relm lanza una serie de rayos y bolas de fuego contra Celes para evitar que cure a Locke…para esos momentos Locke y Setzer siguen enfrascados en un combate, Locke ha logrado manejar el escudo para detener la segunda katana de Setzer y usa su fuerza superior en su beneficio…así que Setzer empieza a saltar por todas las paredes de la cueva lanzándole shurikens a Locke a una velocidad trepidante, pero Celes usa Holy para tratar de detener a Setzer aprovechando que se lanzó Wall en si misma…de repente Relm lanza un ataque tan poderoso que aunque es rebotado por la Wall noquea a Celes y a Relm…sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido Locke y Setzer siguen peleando…de repente ambos saltan para seguir peleando mano a mano, pero de la nada una enorme lanza atraviesa la cueva y hace que ambos combatientes bajen al suelo…entonces ven a Clyde cargando a las chicas y con una mirada furiosa…

-Clyde: Par de estupidos…mientras ustedes estaban peleando sus chicas se noquearon y ustedes ni sabían…

-Locke: ¡Esto es tu culpa!

-Setzer: ¡ES TU CULPA!

Otra vez estaban listos para volver a pelear cuando Clyde quien acababa de bajar a las chicas al suelo les lanza unas rocas en la cabeza…

-Setzer: Ouch…eso duele suegro…un momento…¿qué pasó? De repente mi mente se nubló…y…¡MADRE SANTA! ¡RELM! ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ CORAZÓN? ¡RESPÓNDEME!

Setzer brinca con agilidad felina a abrazar a Relm y besarla…preocupado toma su mano derecha y al sentir su pulso respira tranquilizado…

-Clyde: Una maligna fuerza entró en la cueva…es la que los hizo enojar a Locke y a ti…a mi me lanzó por los aires para que no interviniera…

-Locke: ¿Pero quién? ¡Esperen! Puedo sentir una presencia maligna…estén alertas…

De repente entre las sombras sale una figura encapuchada que a paso lento se sitúa frente a Locke, Setzer y Clyde…su capucha está tan grande que le cubre todo el rostro y no se nota quien habla…

-Extraño: Uhm…debí matar a este maldito Dragoon en vez de simplemente lanzarlo por los aires…así ustedes cuatro se hubieran matado mutuamente y hubiera quedado como el más fiel sirviente de lord Zeromus…por encima de mis hermanos…

-Locke: ¿Quién eres tú?

-Extraño: Mi nombre es Milon…el demonio de la tierra…y seré el que los mate aquí mismo…

La batalla con Milon empieza…Setzer se lanza contra Milon con sus dos katanas, pero Milon las detiene con sus manos, creyendo tener ventaja Locke se abalanza contra Milon, pero este de una patada lanza a Locke hacia atrás…mientras tanto usando sus habilidades de Dragoon, Clyde salta por los aires y trata de aterrizar sobre Milon, pero este levanta a Setzer por sus katanas y lo usa de escudo contra el salto de Clyde…

-Milon: Weheheehehe…no hay forma que ustedes me puedan vencer…jamás…

-Setzer: Locke…si pudieras golpearlo con tu espada seguro esta pelea sería pan comido…espera…ya sé…retrocedan…usaré mi magia Ninja…¡Flood!

Una enorme ola se eleva del suelo y golpea a Milon…aprovechando su confusión Clyde ataca de nuevo con su salto y Locke al mismo tiempo lo embiste con su espada…Milon logra percibir el ataque de Clyde y usa ambas manos para detener a Clyde y lanzarlo contra una pared…pero no ve el ataque de Locke y su espada se clava en su corazón…Milon cae arrodillado del dolor…su cara se retuerce de dolor y entonces Setzer da el golpe de gracia girando para golpearlo con sus dos katanas…Milon cae al suelo y su cuerpo desaparece dejando solo la vieja capucha…

-Locke: ¿Lo vencimos?

-Setzer: Eso parece…

Locke usa sus pocos poderes curativos para sanar a Celes y ella se encarga de recuperar la energía de Relm y los demás…mientras Setzer busca el lugar en el que se estrelló Clyde al salir lanzado por Milon, lo halla y su pierna derecha está sangrando…

-Setzer: ¡Clyde! Por Dios…tu pierna…

-Clyde. No es nada…

-Setzer: ¿Cómo que no es nada? Posiblemente esté fracturada o algo peor…vamos…te llevaré con Celes…

-Clyde: No quiero…si Relm me ve así…

-Setzer: Tienes razón…ya sé…(gritando para que lo oigan desde el otro lado de la cueva)¡Locke! ¿me puedes ayudar por favor?

Locke llega y se lleva a Clyde apoyándolo en uno de sus hombros…Setzer a toda prisa va a buscar a Relm y se la lleva para que no vea a Clyde…

-Relm: ¿Qué pasa?

-Setzer. Este…te quería explicar que es lo que pasó…

-Relm: ¿Por qué necesitabas que Locke te ayudará con mi papá?

-Setzer: Oh no…no te preocupes…él está bien…es solo que…

Pero un grito de dolor de Clyde descubre que no está para nada bien…Relm corre y ve que el hueso de la pierna de Clyde ha rasgado la piel…está fracturada su pierna…

-Relm (volteando a ver molesta a Setzer): ¿Por qué no querías que viera a mi padre herido?

-Clyde: No te enojes con él hija…yo se lo pedí…

-Relm: Claro…ambos me siguen viendo como una niñita boba que solo se la pasa lloriqueando…no creen que me puedo enfrentar a la cruda realidad…¡MALDITA SEA SETZER! ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! ¡DÉJAME DE OCULTAR COSAS! ¡Y TU TAMBIÉN PAPÁ! ¡LOS ODIO A LOS DOS!

-Celes: Bueno…es lo mejor que puedo lograr…pero lo mejor será evitar que fuerces tu pierna por un rato la pierna Clyde…y para Relm…¡Sleep!

Relm cae dormida y Setzer la atrapa para evitar que caiga al suelo…

-Celes: Setzer…puede que sea tu novia pero definitivamente no sabes como tratarla del todo…y tu Clyde…no tienes ni idea de la fortaleza de espíritu que tiene Relm…por favor ambos…dejen de tratarla como si fuera una nenita…

-Clyde: Creo que tienes razón Celes…

-Setzer: Creo que nadie como Relm para saber afrontar la tristeza…me disculparé en cuanto despierte…

-Locke: Oye Setzer (se acerca y le da una palmada en el hombro)…lo siento viejo amigo…creo que me dejé llevar por el hechizo de Milon…

-Setzer: Nah…él controló más fácil mi mente…estaba celoso de que tu fueras el líder…pero es obvio que lo fueras porque Cecil lo fue…y ahora tu eres el heredero de Cecil…

-Locke: ¿Amigos?

-Setzer: Como siempre…

-Locke: Mejor acampemos aquí…será una noche muy larga…

-Setzer: Que bueno que hallamos varias tiendas de dormir…

-Clyde: Tomaré una, y las parejas que tomen una más cada una…así tienen tiempo de hacer sus cositas sin miedo…

-Setzer: Ehm…

-Clyde: Eso va sobre todo por ti…y esto va para ti y para Relm: no me urge ser abuelo así que no tienen que tener sexo todas las noches…¿de acuerdo?

-Celes: ¿Todas las noches? Oye Setzer pásale la receta a Locke…digo…esto…(sonrojándose)…no se esfuercen demasiado o pueden acabar hartos o agotados…

De repente Relm abre los ojos y al levantar la mirada ve la cara de perrito regañado de Setzer…una sonrisa de ella demuestra que ha entendido lo que Setzer trata de decir…

-Relm: ¿Ya me empezarás a tratar como una mujer adulta?

-Setzer: Puedes apostar…

-Relm: Mmmh…apostar…eso me recuerda…¿traes tu baraja? Quiero jugar poker de prendas…

-Setzer: Golosa…

-Relm: Tú fuiste el que me enseñó lo hermoso que es el sexo con la persona que amas…

-Setzer: Touché…

-Locke: Ehem…bueno…(yawn) yo tengo demasiado sueño…los veo mañana chicos…

-Setzer (cargando aún a Relm): Bueno…igual nosotros nos retiramos…nos vemos mañana Celes…y Clyde…

-Clyde: Recuerda decirle a Relm lo que te dije…

-Setzer: Hasta crees…

-Clyde: Me lo suponía…

-Celes: Tal vez ya seas abuelo y ni siquiera lo sepas aún jejejeje…

Clyde voltea a ver con mirada destemplada a Celes…ella voltea la cabeza en todas direcciones obviamente apenada…

-Celes: Ehm…bueno…yo…ya me voy a dormir…hasta mañana…

De la tienda de Clyde solo salían los ronquidos de este…del de Locke y Celes por un rato salieron ruidos de romance pero luego solo los ronquidos de Locke…pero en la tienda de Setzer y Relm; los gritos de placer de Relm ahogados por los besos de Setzer se hacían cada vez más fuertes…no fue sino hasta altas horas de la madrugada que un suspiro de Setzer indicaba que ya no podía seguir más y debían dormir…la luz del alba se colaba dentro de la cueva y eso despertó a los Cole…Celes tomó las provisiones que hallaron en los cofres para preparar el desayuno mientras Locke ayudaba a Clyde a salir de su tienda…al acercarse Locke al fuego, Celes le dice:

-Celes: Cielo…por favor háblales a Setzer y Relm…

-Locke: Ya que…

Locke se acerca a la tienda…sin avisar entra en la tienda…dentro ve a Setzer acostado y parcialmente sobre él a Relm durmiendo plácidamente…el brazo derecho de Setzer abrazándola y su mano en el trasero de ella…los brazos de Relm alrededor del cuello de Setzer y su boca a un lado de su cuello…ahí se notaba un chupetón en el cuello de Setzer…Locke lanza un tosido como para llamar la atención…entonces siente un suave golpe en su pierna y ve que Setzer lo mira y con los ojos le indica que salga para que Relm se pueda vestir…al poco rato de que sale Locke salen Setzer y Relm abrazados…el cuello del gabán de Setzer tapaba perfectamente el chupetón de su cuello…Relm ayuda a Celes a preparar el desayuno mientras Setzer usaba una poción en la pierna de Clyde para que sanara más fácilmente…

-Setzer: Creo que está mejor…al menos ya podrás caminar sin que te duela tanto…pero definitivamente no puedes andar solo…y ni que decir de saltar…

-Clyde: Mierda…

-Locke: Bueno…desayunemos y vayamos a toda prisa a Baron…entre más pronto hallemos los cristales más pronto hallaremos como volver a casa…

Todos desayunan sin decir palabra…al poco rato juntan el campamento…y empiezan a andar…Relm y Setzer ayudan a Clyde a caminar…de repente todos se paran en seco…frente a ellos está una silueta, un hedor inunda el ambiente y una retorcida sonrisa se dibuja en el desfigurado rostro frente a ellos…

-Milon: ¡Idiotas! Creyeron que me habían vencido…pero es al morir cuando obtengo mi verdadero poder…el poder del zombi…del no muerto…ahora soy invencible…

-Locke: ¡Setzer! ¡Relm! ¡Lleven a Clyde a un lugar seguro y mientras Celes y yo venceremos a este feo!

-Setzer: Entendido…vamos corazón…

Setzer y Relm dejan a Clyde mientras Celes y Locke tratan de golpear a Milon con lo que sea…inmediatamente Setzer se lanza sobre Milon con sus katanas desenfundadas y dando golpes como loco…Relm usa Meteo y al mismo tiempo Celes lanza Holy…en el aire ambas magias se combinan creando una nueva y poderosa magia: Sacred Meteo, el Sacred Meteo golpea con todo a Milon y entonces del interior del cuerpo de éste empiezan a salir primero unos pocos rayos de luz que se van incrementando en cantidad y brillo….hasta que el cuerpo de Milon desaparece en medio de un haz de luz.

-Locke: Creo que ahora si lo hemos derrotado…

Desde el fondo de la cueva oyen unos ruidos…todos se preparan para seguir peleando pero con sorpresa y preocupación ven que es Clyde que viene apoyado en su lanza y arrastrando su pierna herida…

-Clyde: La caballería llegó al rescate chicos…no se preocupen…

-Relm: Papi, ya ganamos…

-Clyde: ¿En serio? Digo…tal como lo tenía planeado…el ruido de mi lanza contra el suelo distraería a Milon mientras Locke y Setzer daban una paliza…

-Relm: De hecho fueron mi magia y la de Celes las que…

-Clyde: Bueno pero está vencido ¿no? Eso es lo importante…

-Locke: Setzer…ayúdame a llevar a Clyde, con nuestra fuerza podremos avanzar más y llegaremos con suerte hoy mismo a Baron…

Tras andar unas cuantas horas sin ningún problema Locke ve un castillo…algo en su interior le dice que debe ser Baron…al entrar al castillo los guardias los detienen…

-Guardia: Alto, nadie que no sea de la nobleza puede entrar a este recinto…

Locke desenfunda su espada, el guardia al verla dice:

-Guardia: Esa espada…tú… ¿cómo…? Debo informar al canciller…

El guardia entra y sale acompañado de un anciano bien vestido y de porte elegante, en cuanto ve la espada se acerca a examinarla, luego se incorpora y mirando a los ojos a Locke:

-Canciller: ¿Cómo logró obtener esta espada caballero?

Locke le relata toda la historia de lo sucedido con Cecil, el canciller oye maravillado la historia, entonces ordena a los guardias abrir las rejas, al entrar los guía hasta la sala del trono…ahí les dice:

-Canciller: Sería bueno tratar las heridas del dragoon…pondremos a todos nuestros mejores magos blancos a trabajar en ello…ni siquiera la mejor maga blanca del mundo sola hubiera podido curar esa herida pero debo reconocer que hizo increíbles esfuerzos…en fin…también tenemos a nuestros ingenieros preparando la nave para que esté lista mañana…

-Setzer: Oh oh oh…iré a ayudarlos…

-Relm: Pero amor…¿y esta noche no vamos a…?

-Setzer: Te prometo que mañana te repongo esta noche ¿si? Es que tengo que ver esa nave…

-Canciller: En cuanto a usted noble caballero (dirigiendo la mirada a Locke) me gustaría poder seguir charlando con usted puesto que hay algunas cosas que le puedo contar que sin lugar a dudas le serán de gran ayuda al momento de enfrentar a Zeromus…

-Locke: Oh bien…me parece excelente…

Mientras tanto en la bodega de la aeronave Setzer estaba como niño en una juguetería viendo todos los detalles de la nave…en otra parte del castillo Baron Clyde está siendo sanado por los magos blancos del castillo…mientras una maga negra guía a Celes y Relm hasta sus habitaciones…en cuanto ambas llegan Relm entra corriendo al cuarto buscando el baño…a toda prisa entra, ni cierra la puerta y Celes puede oír que Relm está vomitando…cuando llega a la puerta del baño Relm ya se está lavando la boca después de tirar de la cadena…

-Celes: ¿Te sientes bien Relm?

-Relm: Sí…últimamente me he sentido algo mareada y con ganas de vomitar…seguramente estoy enferma…

-Celes: Pero seguramente de esa enfermedad que dura 9 meses…Relm…¿no estarás embarazada?

-Relm: …¿tú…tú crees?

-Celes: 99.9 segura…

De repente Relm sale corriendo…Celes asustada trata de seguirla, entonces ve que Relm se topa con Setzer que salía a tomar un poco de aire fresco…Relm muy emocionada le dice algo a Setzer que Celes no logra escuchar…él escucha muy atento y cuando Relm acaba baja la mirada y se sonroja…Setzer lanza un grito de felicidad que resuena por todo el castillo…Locke sale corriendo de la sala del trono seguido del Ministro, para entonces Setzer brinca de felicidad cargando a Relm entre sus brazos y besándola…Celes y Locke se acercan a la feliz pareja…

-Locke: ¿Y a que se debe esos gritos?

-Setzer: ¡¡Voy a ser papá!

-Celes: Vaya Relm…creí que no le querrías decir a Setzer…

-Relm: Yo creí que se iba a molestar o algo…

-Setzer: ¿Molestarme corazón? ¡si es la mejor noticia que jamás haya recibido! Un nuevo Gabbiani en la familia….yeeehaaaaawww….

-Relm: Oye…creo que alguien más debería enterarse…

-Setzer: Oh si…tu padre…

Sin embargo desde el piso en donde estaba la habitación de Clyde se oyen gritos desesperados:

-Voz de hombre: ¡Señor, debe guardar total reposo!

-Voz familiar de hombre: Patrañas…¿qué no oyeron que voy a ser abuelo?

Y así apoyándose en su lanza como bastón Clyde sale y con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro trata de bajar pero Setzer se le adelanta y salta cargando aún a Relm en brazos hasta estar junto a Clyde…baja a Relm y Clyde los abraza a ambos…luego suelta a Setzer y abraza con ambas manos a Relm y le da un tierno beso en la frente…

-Clyde: Chicos…gracias…después de todo el mal que hice creí que no merecería ninguna alegría…pero parece ser que mis pecados han sido saldados pues mi linda hijita tendrá próximamente un bebé…

Corriendo llegan los magos blancos detrás de Clyde…entre todos tratan de cargarlo de vuelta a su habitación…pero Clyde ofrece demasiada resistencia…

-Mago Blanco: Señor por favor, debe volver a la cama…

-Clyde: Ah que bien jodes…no me fastidies…me siento muy bien…y no gracias a ustedes mequetrefes sino a los esfuerzos de Celes…

-Mago Blanco: Pe…pe…pero…

-Clyde: (soltando su lanza para demostrar que ya puede caminar perfectamente) Sin peros…¡fuera de mi vista!

Al retirarse los magos blancos Clyde vuelve a su habitación tratando de disimular lo más posible su evidente cojera…Setzer que todo ese tiempo estuvo abrazando a Relm la toma de la mano para que ambos se vayan a dormir…Celes también toma a Locke de la mano para llevárselo a dormir a pesar de que Locke insistía en seguir charlando con el Ministro.

A la mañana siguiente todos hallan la nave a las puertas del castillo…Setzer está acabando de cargar las provisiones y Relm mientras enseñaba un pequeño hechizo a los niños aprendices de mago negro de Baron …Locke y Celes se apresuran a subir algunas cosas para el viaje y entonces saltando con agilidad casi felina Clyde llega a la nave completamente curado de su pierna…

-Relm: Vaya que curó pronto tu pierna papi…

-Clyde: Sí…listo para patear traseros nuevamente…

-Setzer: Muy bien…¿estamos listos todos?

-Locke: Ya vamos Set…tranquilízate hombre…

Al subir todos a la nave Setzer se dirige al timón para pilotar la nave…Relm se para a su lado y lo abraza tiernamente…

-Setzer: Muy bien Enterprise…¡a la carga!

-Relm: ¿Así se llama?

-Setzer: sep…su diseñador, Cid, la nombró así…

-Relm: Lindo nombre…

-Locke: ¡Adelante capitán! ¡a toda marcha a Mysidia!

La nave despega y a toda velocidad atraviesa los cielos, siguiendo las instrucciones de los ingenieros Setzer encuentra fácilmente Mysidia…para su sorpresa lo único que hallan es una villa incendiándose…aterrizan y a toda prisa llegan al pueblo…a la entrada un anciano moribundo se arrastra y toma la pierna de Locke…

-Anciano: Los tienen…reunieron los cuatro…cristales…y van a destruirlos…

-Locke: ¿Quiénes?

-Anciano: Fiends…

-Setzer: Los Fiends of Darkness…los sirvientes de Zeromus…los hermanos de Milon…

-Locke: ¿Por qué siento que los conozco?

-Celes. Porque Cecil y los demás los enfrentaron…ellos los recuerdan…y nosotros los recordamos por ellos…

-Relm: ¿Dónde están buen hombre?

-Voz: Justo detrás de ustedes niña tonta…

Todos voltean con sus armas desenfundadas…y ahí están frente a ellos…Valvalis, Cainazzo y Rubicant…Setzer cierra sus puños mientras lanza una mirada retadora a Rubicant…

-Rubicant: Se tomaron demasiado tiempo en llegar hasta acá…creímos que si llamábamos su atención llegarían antes…

-Locke: ¿Por qué dañar a tanta gente inocente?

-Cainazzo: Oh no te preocupes…eso no fue parte del plan para llamar su atención…eso fue simple diversión…

-Clyde: Miserables…

-Valvalis: Una pena que el estúpido de Milon quisiera llevarse toda la gloria él solo…pero aún así nosotros tres juntos los podremos vencer…

-Celes: ¿Ah si?

-Locke: Muy bien chicos….este es el plan…Setzer y Clyde ustedes dos…

-Setzer: Espera Locke…tengo una sugerencia…tú y Clyde enfrenten a Valvalis…que las chicas enfrenten a Cainazzo…Edge tuvo una cuenta que saldar con Rubicant que yo me encargaré de cobrar…

-Locke: De acuerdo…hagámoslo así…

A toda prisa Clyde y Locke se sitúan para enfrentar a Valvalis, Celes y Relm se alistan para combatir contra Cainazzo y Setzer se prepara con todo para enfrentar a Rubicant.

-Rubicant: Tú debes ser el heredero de los poderes de Edge…mwhaha…sí el verdadero Edge jamás me pudo vencer…¿tu crees que podrás lograrlo?

-Setzer: Eso ya lo veremos…¡FLOOD!

Sin embargo cubriéndose con su capa de fuego Rubicant detiene la ola y rápidamente se lanza sobre Setzer…mientras tanto Locke y Clyde no tienen problemas enfrentando a Valvalis…Clyde saltando para detener el torbellino de Valvalis y Locke golpeándola….tampoco Relm y Celes tienen problemas con Cainazzo, Relm usando Bolt3 y Celes apoyándola con Holy…sintiéndose inferior Setzer trata de mejorar su habilidad en combate, ahora se lanza sobre Rubicant con sus dos katanas listas para golpear, pero este detiene una katana con su mano y levanta el brazo de Setzer para que la otra katana no lo golpee…esta vez Setzer patea en el rostro a Rubicant y salta hacía atrás…enfurecido Rubicant lanza Meteo…Setzer es golpeado con todo…apenas y manteniéndose en pie Setzer trata de volver a atacar a Rubicant, este lanza su Flame para darle el golpe de gracia a Setzer, pero de repente Setzer lanza una serie de shurikens que golpean por completo a Rubicant…entonces remata con Flood…mientras Rubicant se desvanece Valvalis y Cainazzo también reciben el golpe final…todos felices celebran su victoria…frente a ellos están los cristales…pero justo cuando se disponían a tomarlos…frente a ellos una nube de humo aparece…y frente a ellos está Zeromus…

-Zeromus: Sorprendente…no tiene caso jugar más con ustedes…pero tampoco son dignos de morir a mis manos…así que dejaré que mueran por sus propias pesadillas…

-Locke: ¿Pero de que…?

Sin embargo Locke no logra terminar la frase…pues una enorme cortina de humo los rodea…al empezarse a disipar el humo nota que solo están él y Celes en lo que parece ser las afueras del pueblo de Kohlingen…donde ellos viven…sin embargo su rostro pasa de la felicidad a la incredulidad…ambos notan horrorizados que de repente una enorme explosión acaba con todo el pueblo…y una risotada burlona indica quien es el responsable…

-Locke: ¡KEFKA!

Ambos se apresuran a correr hacía el pueblo…algunos aldeanos aún se retuercen de dolor entre las llamas mientras Kefka se pasea con su espada matando a todos…y burlándose…de repente Kefka nota a los Cole…con una mano señala a Locke y con la otra a la vieja casa donde estaba enterrado el cuerpo de Rachel…al ver el lugar en llamas Locke gimotea y trata de lanzarse contra Kefka…

-Locke: ¡MALDITO! ¡TE MATARE BASTARDO HIJO DE…!

De repente Locke se detiene en seco, detrás de Kefka sale caminando una figura conocida…Locke boquiabierto y estupefacto no sabe que decir o que hacer…pero es la figura quien habla primero…

-Rachel: Hola Locke…cuanto tiempo sin verte corazón…

Kefka entonces abraza a Rachel y la besa en la boca…ella lo abraza y entonces toma la espada de Kefka y se lanza contra Locke; mientras tanto Kefka se acerca a Celes quien no se mueve ni un centímetro…al llegar hasta ella le acaricia el trasero y luego se lame la mano con que la acarició…

-Kefka: ¿Y bien Celes que has hecho durante todo este tiempo pequeña zorra?

-Celes: Kefka…¿por qué…por qué causas todo este sufrimiento a las personas?

-Kefka: Por favor Celes…tú sabes la respuesta mejor que yo…lo que me hicieron…

-Celes: Kefka…el proceso de inyección de energía esper al que te sometieron no fue nada diferente al mío…como antiguo ayudante de mi abuelito deberías saberlo…

-Kefka: En eso te equivocas…el dolor que sentí fue infinitamente mayor…y cuando descubrí la verdad…nuestra verdad…me volví loco de sufrimiento…

-Celes: ¿Nuestra verdad?

-Kefka: Tus padres…y los míos…fueron asesinados…solo porque necesitaban gente con potencial para resistir poderes mágicos…

-Celes: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste eso antes?

-Kefka: Vergüenza supongo…dado el hecho que yo mismo los maté…

-Celes: …¿de…qué…hablas…? ¡MALDITO! ¡ALGUNA VEZ HASTA TE CONSIDERÉ COMO MI HERMANO MAYOR!

-Kefka: Y solo porque me diste pena…porque la idea de Cid era matarte…parecías incapaz de soportar tanto poder…

-Celes: ¡MIENTES!

-Kefka: Bueno…en realidad…¡SÍ! Solo era para que bajaras la guardia…

Tras decir esto Kefka saca otra espada y rápidamente ataca con ella a Celes…ella sin saber como reaccionar torpemente trata de sacar su espada pero Kefka de un rápido movimiento la lanza y salta hacía ella y la recoge…usando ambas espadas Kefka se abalanza contra Celes…

Mientras eso sucedía Locke estaba de igual manera tratando de esquivar los ataques de Rachel pero ella ya lo había rozado con la punta de su espada varías veces en el pecho…aún así Locke no se atrevía a atacarla…solo esquivaba sus ataques y trataba de no tropezar con nada…de repente Locke oye el grito de Celes…y ve que Kefka la tiene arrinconada y listo para darle el golpe de gracia…a toda prisa Locke le roba la espada a Rachel…y la clava en la espalda de Kefka…pero de repente todo se empieza a oscurecer y los Cole son absorbidos por un extraño portal.

En otra parte Relm abre los ojos y ve una enorme habitación…colgado al fondo en la pared está Setzer…Relm busca como ayudarlo pero de repente un disparo resuena a todo lo largo de la habitación y el brazo de Relm empieza a sangrar. Desde el fondo de la habitación se oye una risotada…Setzer la reconoce pero no quiere aceptar que la oyó…

-Setzer: ¿Daryl?

-Daryl: Hola Set…cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿no puchunguito?

-Setzer: ¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Daryl: Eso no importa…vengo a recuperar lo que es mío…esta pequeña oportunista pagará caro el haberse metido con mi hombre…

-Relm: ¿Tu hombre, bruja? ¿Qué contrato firmaste para que él fuera exclusivamente tuyo?

-Daryl: Silencio insolente…no te vengo a pedir que me lo des…simplemente te mataré y lo recuperaré…

-Setzer: ¡DARYL DÉJALA!

-Daryl: ¡Jamás!

-Setzer: ¡Relm! ¡Huye!

-Relm: ¡No!

-Daryl: Ooooh…que linda nena…no quiere dejar a su noviecito…¡Ya se! ¡los matare a ambos! ¿qué les parece?

-Setzer: ¡Relm sálvate!

-Relm: ¡No! No me iré sin ti…

-Daryl: Esto es enfermizo…ahora si lo haré…¡MALDITA SEA GABBIANI! ¿NO TE ALEGRAS NI UN POCO DE VERME INFELIZ MALAGRADECIDO?

-Setzer: No

-Daryl: Tal vez cuando veas la sorpresa que tengo para ti cambies de parecer…

De repente el cuerpo de Daryl empieza a brillar…de repente esta se transforma en Marylith, una mujer mitad serpiente…

-Marylith: Ahora los mataré a ambos…

Sin embargo de repente Marylith se queda quieta…y una enorme explosión sale de su boca…furiosa busca a Relm y la ve preparándose para lanzar otro hechizo…

-Marylith: Miserable mocosa…te mataré a ti primero…

-Relm: ¿Ah si? ¡Bolt3!

De repente Marylith empieza a vomitar mientras su cuerpo se convulsiona de dolor…aprovechando Relm lanza Flare y remata invocando a Bahamut…más furiosa que nunca Marylith se abalanza sobre Relm…pero de repente un cuchillo se clava directamente en el corazón de Marylith e inmediatamente cae fulminada…

-Relm: ¿Setzer?

-Setzer (liberándose de las cadenas): Estoy bien amor…debemos buscar la salida de esta casa de la risa…

Pero ni bien completó Setzer esta frase cuando un portal similar al que les apareció a Locke y Celes los transporta a un lugar desconocido…

Mientras todo esto sucedía Clyde despertaba y veía a alguien a quien jamás imagino encontrarse frente a él…

-Clyde: ¿Baram?

-Baram: Clyde…nos volvemos a encontrar…no gracias a tu ayuda miserable cobarde…

-Clyde: Escucha…tenía miedo…no…

-Baram: ¿Miedo? ¡Miedo el que yo tuve cuando esos malditos soldados me hallaron! ¡Miedo cuando me torturaron para que confesara donde estaba el dinero! ¡Eso es miedo!

-Clyde: Yo…

-Baram: Ahora vengo por mi venganza Clyde…y mi nuevo socio me ayudará…

-Clyde: ¿Socio?

-Baram: El compañero perfecto…un ninja sin sentimientos…que no dudará en matar a nadie…ni a él mismo…su nombre es Shadow…

Efectivamente, al lado de Baram se yergue la figura de Shadow enfundado en su conocido traje…esta vez es más horripilante la vista de ese traje pues parece estar vacío…con una señal de la mano a lo largo del cuello Shadow señala a Clyde que lo matará…

-Clyde. Bien…creo que me lo merezco…dejé a mi amigo morir…tanta gente inocente que maté como Shadow…creo que es justo que muera por mi pecaminoso pasado…

Sin decir más Baram y Shadow atacan a Clyde sin piedad…Clyde empieza a desangrarse poco a poco…de repente dentro de su voz se dice a si mismo…

-Clyde: (pensando) _Pero si mueres…¿quién cuidará a los jóvenes? ¿acaso no quieres conocer a los hijos de Relm? ¡LEVÁNTATE ESTUPIDO ANCIANO!…_ Relm…

Furioso Clyde desenfunda su lanza y se enfrenta al mismo tiempo a Shadow y Baram…ambos se esfuerzan para seguir atacándolo…pero Clyde salta magistralmente y cae primero sobre Shadow y el fantasma del ninja se desvanece…Clyde vuelve a saltar para aterrizar sobre Baram pero otro portal se abre y transporta a Clyde junto a los demás…y todos están en el mismo lugar en que estaban en Mysidia frente a Zeromus…

-Zeromus: ¿PERO CÓMO COÑOS…? ¡AHORA SI LOS MATARÉ DESGRACIADOS!

-Locke: ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?

-Setzer: Zeromus usó el contenido de nuestros corazones para tratar de matarnos…

-Clyde: Al enfrentarnos a eso logramos huir…

-Relm: Si papi…y ahora enfrentaremos a Zeromus…

-Celes: Todos sostengan un fragmento de Cristal en su mano para purificar los cristales corruptos por el poder de Zeromus mientras yo hago el hechizo…

-Zeromus: Aja y esperan que me quede viendo mientras hacen eso ¿no?

-Setzer: Bueno esa era la idea pero no creo que quieras ¿verdad?

De repente de entre los escombros de Mysidia aparecen dos ancianos que lanzan un hechizo hacía Zeromus, enfadado él se lanza sobre ellos…cuando Celes y los demás tratan de ayudarlos el anciano habla:

-Anciano: ¡Solo preparen su poder para purificar esos cristales!…mi hermana y yo mantendremos ocupado a Zeromus…¿verdad Porom?

-Porom: Sí Palom…ustedes son los elegidos por los cristales para que los purifiquen…no nos defrauden…

Así pues con estas palabras de apoyo todos se ponen en posiciones…mientras Celes carga el hechizo los demás sostienen en alto sus fragmentos de cristales mientras ven que Zeromus literalmente descuartiza a Palom y Porom…en cuanto acaba con ellos voltea furioso hacia Locke y los demás…justo cuando se dispone a lanzarse sobre ellos los fragmentos de cristal lanzan un cálido brillo…entonces salen volando como si estuvieran atados a un hilo invisible…empiezan a girar alrededor de Zeromus y su brillo se intensifica…de repente al lado de Zeromus aparecen los 4 enormes cristales…los fragmentos de los cristales de la Luz se fusionan con el poder de los cristales Oscuros…estos purifican su luz destruyendo la barrera que protegía a Zeromus…éste lanza un largo grito lleno de dolor e ira cuando descubre esto…

-Zeromus: ¡Hijos de…! ¡Ahora si los mataré!

-Locke: Estamos listos para lo que tengas feo…

Mostrando su verdadera forma Zeromus se lanza contra los guerreros de la Luz, esta vez el combate definitivo empieza. Todos se preparan para el más duro combate que librarán…Clyde prepara su lanza y se alista para saltar con ella en cuanto sea necesario; Relm se prepara para lanzar sus poderosas magias; Setzer saca sus katanas gemelas y al mismo tiempo prepara sus shurikens; Celes se prepara para apoyar al grupo con sus magias y Locke reza con su espada para enfrentar a Zeromus…entonces el combate empieza…con una sorprendente velocidad Clyde salta mientras Setzer con una mano lanza sus shurikens y con la otra golpea a Zeromus con su katana; Locke usa su espada para golpear a Zeromus y rápidamente salta hacía atrás para dejar que Relm lance sus magias y mientras Celes les recupera sus energías…el ataque fue devastadoramente certero…pero Zeromus no parece inmutado ni afectado.

-Zeromus: Patético…¿es lo mejor que pueden hacer?

-Clyde: Para nada, enorme patata mutante…

Clyde vuelve a saltar y Setzer se abalanza sobre Zeromus para atacarlo con sus dos katanas; sin embargo usando un escudo de energía ambos son lanzados por los aires y a una velocidad trepidante Zeromus aparece detrás de Setzer y lo golpea con ambas manos para lanzarlo en la dirección contraria…entonces estira su brazo y lanza una enorme lluvia de esferas de energía que golpean a Setzer y lo lanzan directamente al suelo; mientras a Clyde lo deja caer pero en el ultimo instante crea una enorme esfera de energía en donde va a caer y esta explota con un increíble y cegador brillo…Relm se arrodilla al ver el espectáculo…las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas…pero de repente Relm se para y se lanza contra Zeromus para enfrentarlo en un mano a mano usando sus más poderosas magias…Relm lanza Meteo mientras Zeromus invoca otro Meteo…ambos Meteos chocan pero el de Zeromus es muchísimo más poderoso que el de Relm y ella queda indefensa ante ese devastador ataque. Celes y Locke tratan de ayudarla pero también son golpeados sin piedad por el poderosísimo Meteo de Zeromus. Con una gran risotada Zeromus levanta el cuerpo de Locke y se prepara para golpearlo cuando un dolor intenso recorre su cuerpo…es Setzer que usando ambas katanas le ha logrado cortar un brazo y además dado oportunidad a Clyde de embestir a Zeromus sin que se de cuenta…justo entonces la lanza de Clyde le atraviesa el pecho a Zeromus y este empieza a gritar de dolor…con agilidad casi felina Locke salta y clava su espada justo en la frente de Zeromus, esta vez sus desgarradores gritos de dolor retumban en lo más recóndito del planeta. Entonces Celes y Relm se levantan y rápidamente invocan sus más poderosas magias; y así el resultado de una fusión de estas magias surge el Holy Bahamut que golpea a Zeromus con un Giga-Meteor que lo destruye completamente…un rayo de luz sale de la boca de Zeromus y se expande por todo su cuerpo mientras éste se rompe en pequeños fragmentos. Al final una enorme explosión que lanza a todos por los aires, rápidamente Locke abraza a Celes y Setzer a Relm…y los cuatro son detenidos por Clyde para evitar salir volando. Al final frente a ellos quedan las ruinas del pacífico pueblo de Mysidia, y ahí estan frente a ellos los ocho cristales, todos purificados y concentrando su poder…de repente los espíritus de Cecil y los demás aparecen frente a ellos.

-Cecil: Gracias valientes guerreros…gracias a sus esfuerzos este mundo está a salvo de una vez y para siempre.

-Rosa: Sabíamos que podíamos confiar en ustedes…

-Edge: Setzer, viejo…¡QUE INCREÍBLE USO DE LAS KATANAS! Hasta parece que yo mismo te enseñe…

-Rydia: Felicidades Relm…realmente demostraste que un alma noble puede ser un alma mágica…

-Kain: Bien hecho Clyde…

-Cecil: Es hora de enviarlos de regreso a su lugar de origen…

-Rosa: Lamentamos no poder darles nada que les pueda ser de utilidad para enfrentar el mal que está en su mundo…

-Locke: Nos han enseñado a luchar aún mejor en equipo, y eso es algo que seguramente nos será de gran ayuda allá…

-Cecil: Muy bien…todos entren al círculo que forman los cristales, tomen sus manos y cierren los ojos…ahora piensen en aquel lugar al que desean llegar y dejen que la energía de los cristales fluya a través de ustedes y los lleve de vuelta a su hogar…

Así todos obedecen las instrucciones de Cecil, pequeñas descargas de energía empiezan a recorrerlos y poco a poco un brillo cálido los envuelve y así son transportados todos de vuelta a su mundo para enfrentar a Kefka…


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

**Enuo y los Guerreros del Sello**

Terra se incorpora, está en una especie de templo, mira a su alrededor y no ve a nadie. Temerosa empieza a caminar cuando siente una extraña pero débil energía mágica cerca.

Busca el origen de esa misteriosa energía, frente a ella ve una enorme puerta con un bajorrelieve de un sol en ella, algo atemorizada Terra empuja la puerta, con inusual facilidad la puerta cede y se abre de par en par, Terra recorre la extraña habitación frente a ella con la mirada, buscando qué o quien emite esa enigmática energía…de repente nota que frente a lo que parece ser una suerte de altar cóncavo se halla un objeto muy brillante, Terra se acerca ya sin miedo y ve que es un pequeño fragmento de cristal, curiosa lo recoge, de repente un halo de energía la envuelve, Terra siente una cálida presencia, y frente a ella cuatro personas, un hombre, dos mujeres vestidas a la usanza de la realeza y una dama más joven que los demás, los cuatro miran atentamente a Terra, de pronto el hombre habla:

-Hombre: Los cristales han hallado a sus nuevos guerreros, tú joven Terra has sido elegida como uno de ellos…

-Terra: ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Dama Joven: Tranquila Terra, te explicaremos, mi nombre es Cara, él es el rey Butz y a su lado la reina Sarisa, y a mi lado la princesa Leena. Nosotros cuatro fuimos elegidos por los cristales como sus "guerreros de la luz", enfrentamos a un demonio llamado Exdeath, quien buscaba controlar el misterioso poder del Mu, una poderosa energía creada por un mago llamado Enuo hace miles de años, un poder capaz de cambiar el tiempo y el espacio a voluntad de quien lo controlase.

-Sarisa: Cuando Enuo creó el Mu pensó en dominar el universo, pero doce valientes guerreros lo enfrentaron en una sangrienta batalla, cuando parecía que Enuo iba a vencer a los doce guerreros, el poder del Mu se salió del control de Enuo, y él mismo fue absorbido por su creación, los doce guerreros de algún modo lograron controlar parcialmente el poder del Mu y dividieron su mundo en dos mundos diferentes, y entre ellos sellaron el poder del Mu para que jamás pudiese ser usado de nuevo…

-Leena: Sin embargo Exdeath usando el poder de los cristales del mundo de Cara logró unir de nuevo los mundos, liberar el Mu y controlarlo…y volverse el ser más poderoso del universo, pero nosotros protegidos por los fragmentos de los cristales de nuestro mundo enfrentamos a Exdeath hasta que fuimos arrastrados junto con él al mismo centro del Mu, en un exhaustivo combate logramos de algún modo vencerlo y creímos que el mundo estaría a salvo de una vez y para siempre…

-Butz: Desconocíamos que en el centro mismo del Mu alguien más esperaba la llegada de Exdeath: el creador del Mu, Enuo. Usando el desgastado cuerpo de Exdeath, logró recuperar sus propias energías, juntando las suficientes para liberarse del Mu y volver al plano físico.

-Cara: Al parecer al estar en el centro mismo del Mu Enuo comprendió como funcionaba y como controlar completamente el Mu, usando esos conocimientos Enuo absorbió todo el Mu y se fusionó con él para volverse un ser perfecto, un anti Dios…una fuerza tan poderosa como todo el Universo, temeroso de que aquellos que usamos el poder del Cristal para enfrentar a Exdeath lo confrontáramos decidió aniquilarnos, pero no pudo destruir los cristales, pero si logró fragmentarlos…

-Faris: Cada fragmento de cristal contiene un estilo de combate, la esencia de un guerrero ancestral, su alma. Terra, tu has sido elegida por uno de éstos fragmentos para que te ayude y seas capaz de vencer a Enuo…

-Terra: ¡Epa! ¿Cuándo dije yo que quería enfrentar a ese tal Enuo?

-Butz: ¡No tienes opción Terra! Solo el poder del Mu permitirá que tú y tus amigos puedan volver a su mundo…

-Terra: ¿Mis amigos?

-Faris: No fuiste la única que vino a parar a éste mundo, también tus amigos Cyan, Sabin, Gau y Gestahl están aquí…ellos también fueron elegidos por un fragmento de cristal, por favor Terra, estamos rodeados por la oscuridad del miedo, lo único que nos queda es un pequeño rayo de luz, un rayo de esperanza…¿qué dices Terra, serás nuestro último rayo de esperanza?

-Terra: …juraría que he oído algo así antes…oh bien…trataré…

-Cara: Bien, cierra tus manos alrededor del fragmento y descubramos que clase te será asignada…

Al cerrar sus manos alrededor del fragmento, Terra siente energía del fragmento fluyendo a través de su cuerpo, intensificándose, de repente un destello de luz ciega temporalmente a Terra, al recuperar la vista se ve con un atuendo diferente, ataviada con un tiara, una armadura ligera de color blanco y unos pantalones holgados, una cinta dorada en su cintura, y en su mano derecha una espada y en la derecha un escudo.

-Faris: ¡MysticKnight! ¡Eres una MysticKnight!

-Terra: ¿Qué es eso?

-Faris: ¿En tu mundo podías usar magia de ataque cierto?

-Terra: Sí…

-Leena: Una MysticKnight es capaz de canalizar su magia de ataque a su arma y cargarla de esa energía para hacer más poderosa su espada y al mismo tiempo lanzar magia…sin lugar a dudas el fragmento te eligió muy bien…

-Terra: Sí sí…lo que digas…¿Dónde encuentro a mis amigos?

-Butz: Tu amigo Sabin viene en camino hacia éste templo, pero aún no ha sido contactado con su fragmento de cristal, y los monstruos que en el bosque cercano habitan son muy poderosos para alguien sin un fragmento de cristal, es imperativo que vayas allá a ayudarlo…y toma el fragmento de cristal de Sabin…

Un fragmento vuela hasta la mano de Terra, éste no reacciona con la energía de Terra, Cara mira fijamente a Terra anticipando su pregunta…

-Cara: Ese fragmento contiene el alma de un Monk, valientes peleadores expertos en usar sus puños como las mejores armas del mundo, su fuerza física y su resistencia son insuperables. Al parecer los fragmentos eligen muy bien a sus portadores…

-Terra: Gracias a todos…

-Faris: Gracias a ti Terra…por favor…debes detener a Enuo…cuando te reúnas con Sabin deberán dirigirse al castillo Tycoon, su compañero Cyan es prisionero ahí, hablen con mi hijo el príncipe Alexander, él los ayudará si le dices esto que ha pasado…

-Terra: Lo haré…nuevamente…gracias…

Terra se apresura a salir del extraño templo, para su sorpresa el bosque alrededor del templo era enorme, casi una selva, de repente Terra oye el ruido de algunas vocecillas gritando furiosas, buscando el origen del sonido Terra encuentra una zona abierta de bosque, ahí un grupo de 30 goblins tienen rodeado a Sabin, él aunque hace su mejor esfuerzo por defenderse parece tener problemas al no poder usar sus habilidades de combate en éste extraño mundo…Terra levanta su espada y empieza a cargar un hechizo mientras salta hacía los goblins…

-Terra: ¡FLARE!

De pronto la espada de Terra se ilumina por un brillo dorado y carmesí, la forma de la espada cambia y Terra claramente puede notar unas llamas que forma la hoja de la espada…su espada se vuelve más grande y pesada, lo que facilita a Terra hacer cortes más fuertes…Terra blande con gran maestría su espada y en pocos segundos todos los goblins yacen vencidos en el suelos mientras estupefacto Sabin mira a Terra…

-Sabin: ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo es qué…? ¿Dónde…?

-Terra: Oye tenemos poco tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Toma éste fragmento de cristal y sígueme…te explicaré que pasa en el camino…

Al tocar Sabin el fragmento de Cristal que Terra le dio un brillo lo cubre, de pronto Sabin aparece con una cinta negra en la cintura y una cinta blanca en la frente, una para el cuerpo y la otra para la mente…Sabin se ha vuelto un Monk en éste nuevo mundo…

-Sabin: ¡Oye! ¿De donde sacaste un disfraz como ése Terra?

-Terra: Que raro…cuando yo toqué el cristal me cambió por completo mi ropa…supongo que tu usas ropa más adecuada para ser Monk que la que yo usaba para MysticKnight…bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, debemos ir a ayudar a Cyan, te explicaré que pasa en el camino…

A toda prisa Terra y Sabin cruzan el bosque, Terra le cuenta a Sabin todo lo que Butz y los demás le dijeron, acerca de Enuo y como el Mu es su única esperanza de volver a su mundo y enfrentar a Kefka…al fin tras varias horas rodeado por un lago ven a lo lejos un castillo, al acercarse a la orilla del lago frente a ellos se levanta una enorme figura desde el agua, una especie de serpiente…Leviatán…

-Terra: ¿Qué es eso?

-Sabin: No sé…pero sea lo que sea no parece muy feliz de vernos aquí…

De pronto controlando el agua del lago Leviatán lanza enormes olas contra Terra y Sabin…éstos apenas y son capaces de cubrirse de toda el agua, indefensos solo resisten los golpes…de pronto tras ellos salen una serie de rayos…voltean y ven parado a su lado nada menos que a Gestahl, enfundado en su disfraz de Gogo, pero el disfraz luce diferente, la toga es de un color azul, del casco de Gogo sobresale un cuerno como de unicornio, y el casco es abierto y por él se puede notar que Gestahl trae puesto un antifaz azul, Gestahl lanza un hechizo mientras Leviatán prepara otra ola gigante…

-Gestahl: ¡Big Guard!

De pronto Terra y Sabin levitan, sus cuerpos son envueltos en una serie de brillos verdes, dorados y rojos, luego Gestahl lanza un hechizo más…

-Gestahl: ¡White Wind!

Un fresco aire blanquecino rodea al grupo y sus heridas se curan inmediatamente…pero Gestahl aún parece no haber acabado con los hechizos…

-Gestahl: ¡Bahamut!

De pronto el cielo se nubla, una tormenta de rayos súbitamente se forma, y una enorme figura se reconoce sobre las nubes, Terra había visto a Bahamut en su mundo, pero éste Bahamut parece mucho más grande y poderoso, el gigantesco dragón baja de entre las nubes con todo su majestuosidad, en su hocico una gigantesca esfera de energía se está formando, para terminar siendo lanzada por Bahamut, en ese mismo momento Leviatán lanza un rayo gélido hacia Bahamut, ambos rayos de luz chocan…usando telekinesis ambos dragones se comunican, y Terra y sus amigos pueden oirlos…

-Bahamut: ¿Leviatán? ¿Por qué haces esto? Estos humanos desean detener a Enuo…

-Leviatán: Lo sé…mi amo Enuo me lo advirtió…debo detener a estos humanos a toda costa…

Al saber esto Bahamut se descuida por un segundo y el rayo de Leviatán casi lo golpea, pero Bahamut se recupera rápidamente y sigue lanzando su propio rayo…

-Bahamut: ¿Por qué hermano? ¿Por qué te uniste a Enuo?

-Leviatán: ¡Tu no merecías ser el rey de los dragones y lo sabes muy bien Bahamut! ¡Nuestro padre te eligió solo porque yo me parezco a madre y él odiaba a nuestra madre!

-Bahamut: ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú y yo tuvimos un combate en el que gané…

-Leviatán: Venciste con trampas…yo estaba lejos de mi elemento el agua…y tu aprovechaste el momento a tu favor…

-Bahamut: Parece que tienes una memoria selectiva hermano…nuestra madre creó un lago para equilibrar el combate, pero tú decidiste prescindir de tu elemento, lo que te llevó a tu derrota…

-Leviatán: Sin embargo no eres un dragón digno, es por tu culpa que el alma de nuestro padre volvió del más allá en la forma del malvado dragón Shinryuu…

-Bahamut: ¡Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas hermano!

-Leviatán: Tal vez…pero sé lo que quiero…¡QUIERO QUE MUERAS BAHAMUT!

Al decir esto una enorme ola arremete contra Bahamut, pero éste con una velocidad sorprendente vuela esquivando la ola y el rayo de Leviatán…y logra lanzar su propio rayo que golpea a Leviatán…éste lanza un desgarrador grito de dolor, y cae muerto en el agua…Bahamut también lanza un grito de dolor por su hermano…y desaparece entre los cielos…

-Gestahl: Peleas entre hermanos…las detesto…

Al decir esto Terra y Sabin recuperan el habla tras quedarse enmudecidos al atestiguar este combate entre dragones…Gestahl baja hasta donde están ambos y los mira fijamente…

-Gestahl: ¿Están bien? Pareciera que hubieran visto a dos dragones pelear a morir…

-Sabin: ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Cómo es que usted…?

-Terra: ¿Cómo es que volvió a ser Gogo?

-Gestahl: Mi querida niña…he hallado el origen de ese misterioso cristal que me permitió volverme Gogo en nuestro mundo…y conocí al verdadero Gogo…al parecer él protegía el fragmento de cristal que contenía el alma del mimo, cuando Butz y sus camaradas lo vencieron él decidió dejarles el fragmento, pero él arrancó un pequeño fragmento del fragmento más grande, ese fragmento lo llevó consigo cuando se lanzó a si mismo a la dimensión X, sin embargo al parecer Gogo cometió el error de lanzarse al mismo tiempo que el Mu estaba siendo utilizado, así en vez de ir a parar a la zona X Gogo fue arrastrado a una dimensión paralela, a nuestro mundo, donde pasó el resto de sus días hasta que yo hallé su fragmento de cristal…

-Terra: ¿Quiere decir que usted ya tenía una clase al entrar a éste mundo?

-Gestahl: Sin proponérmelo pero así es…

-Sabin: ¿Y cómo sabe usted todo lo que pasó entre Butz y el Mu y todo?

-Gestahl: Como mimo pude absorber otras tres almas de guerreros, y con ellas pude saber todo lo que sabían Butz y sus amigos al momento de morir…

-Terra: ¿Qué otros guerreros?

-Gestahl: Mago Azul, Mago Negro e Invocador…

-Sabin: ¿Quién era el otro dragón que trató de matarnos?

-Gestahl: Se llamaba Leviatán, hermano menor de Bahamut, rey de los dragones…

-Terra: ¿Y quién era ese tal Shinryuu del que hablaron?

-Gestahl: Un demonio ancestral sellado en el Mu para evitar que destruyera al universo con su increíble poder…él es la esencia pura del odio acumulado de todos los dragones de todas las eras en un solo y maligno ente…un dragón invencible…

-Terra: ¿Invencible?

-Gestahl: Él y un robot indestructible llamado Omega fueron sellados con el Mu…me temo que si Enuo logra liberarlos y consigue controlar su poder sea invencible…

-Sabin: ¿Pues que esperamos? ¿Acaso queremos que Enuo haga eso? Vamos a buscar al viejo Cyan…

-Gestahl: Correcto…

Así los tres guerreros se apresuran a llegar al castillo Tycoon, ahí son atacados por un grupo de guardias, cuando Terra y los demás se disponían a atacar la amable voz de un joven los interrumpe…Terra aun sin preguntarle su nombre sabe que se trata del príncipe Alexander…

-Alexander: ¡Alto he dicho! Que nadie moleste a estos forasteros…

-Soldado: Pero mi señor, estos tipos lucen aún más raros que el prisionero que capturamos hace unas horas…

-Alexander: ¿Qué prisionero?

-Soldado: El que el canciller nos ordenó capturar supuestamente bajo sus órdenes mi señor…

-Alexander: Yo jamás ordené la detención de nadie, y menos de forasteros…liberen al prisionero inmediatamente, traigan a estos otros forasteros y llamen al canciller, los quiero a todos en la sala del trono…

-Soldado: Sí su Alteza…¡Ustedes tres! ¡Síganme!

Sin preguntar Terra y los demás comprenden que se refieren a ellos, sin chistar siguen al soldado, que los guía hasta la mazmorra, ahí ven a Cyan sentado en su celda, pensativo y cabizbajo, al ver a sus amigos su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa…y esta aumenta cuando el guardia abre la puerta para dejarlo salir…

-Cyan: Señorita Terra, señor Sabin…Gogo…es un…placer verlos…

-Soldado: Guarda tu aire para la audiencia con el príncipe Alexander, tienes mucho que explicar…y tus raros amigos también…ahora los cuatro síganme.

Todos lo siguen de repente una figura elegantemente vestida se para frente a ellos, con su cetro apuntando a los valientes guerreros…

-Canciller: ¿Qué hacen estos invasores fuera de sus celdas?

-Soldado: Ordenes de príncipe…

-Canciller: Ya les dije que el príncipe me ordenó que los encerraran…

-Soldado: Acabo de hablar con él y me dijo exactamente lo contrario, además que dijo que quería verlo en la sala del trono inmediatamente…

Obviamente molesto por ese comentario el canciller sigue a todos a la sala del trono, ahí ven al príncipe sosteniendo un fragmento de cristal, en cuanto los ve entrar le lanza el fragmento de cristal a Cyan, al tocar sus manos el cristal irradia un brillo carmesí…Cyan es envuelto en un aura mágica, su armadura cambia a la usanza samurai, toda de un hermoso color dorado, al lado del príncipe los cuatro pueden notar cuatro hermosos cofres…el canciller molesto se adelanta…

-Canciller: ¿Su alteza? ¿Sabe que acaba de hacer? Darles poder increíble a unos invasores…

-Alexander: En eso te equivocas Rash…los cristales no reaccionan ante cualquiera…solo ante almas puras, presentí que estos guerreros tenían ese tipo de almas, y cuando el fragmento de cristal que mi madre dejó guardado brillaba desesperadamente sabía que la persona indicada para heredar los poderes del samurai estaba en éste castillo…

-Rash: Pero su alteza…

-Alexander: Además mis padres dejaron estos cofres…dijeron que un día ayudarían si el mundo se encontraba en grave peligro…por favor tomen el contenido, tiene cuatro poderosas armas…las mejores de éste mundo…

Al acercarse a los cofres del interior de éstos salen cuatro armas, una espada, una katana, unas garras y una maza, y salen volando hacia las manos de Terra, Cyan, Sabin y Gestahl respectivamente…

-Alexander: La espada se llama la Brave Blade, es el arma más poderosa si el guerrero que la posee tiene el valor de enfrentar todas las adversidades, estoy seguro que no tendrá problemas en usarla señorita Terra…señor Cyan, la katana que sostiene en sus manos es la más poderosa de éste mundo, se llama la Masamune, la katana destructora del mal, la más poderosa katana jamás creada…señor Sabin, usted tiene las garras de Kaiser, capaces de aumentar varias veces el ataque de quien las use, sin lugar a dudas la mejor arma que usted podrá tener…y Gogo…la maza que sostiene se llama la maza de Zeus, capaz de invocar el poder de los rayos tal como el dios Zeus…

-Terra: Príncipe Alexander…gracias…

-Alexander: Gracias a ustedes, mis dudas han quedado totalmente disipadas, estas armas solo reaccionarían ante los elegidos de los cristales, y las armas los eligieron a ustedes…

-Rash: Ridículo…estos tipos son unos demonios de otra dimensión…¡y los detendré!

Al decir esto Rash azota su báculo de visir contra el suelo, al romperse éste un gas purpúreo sale del cristal en la punta del báculo que empieza a envolver a Rash, quien de pronto emerge como un demonio con un casco de cráneo y una enorme capa roja…

-Rash: ¡Idiotas! ¡Debieron ocultarse! ¡Ahora me encargare de acabar con sus miserables vidas! ¡Yo el omnipotente Apocalypse los venceré guerreros de los cristales!

-Alexander: ¿Rash? ¿De qué demonios trata todo esto?

-Apocalypse: Estupido príncipe, tu estimado Rash fue asesinado hace meses, disfruté mucho hacerlo y así esperar a que el Mu volviera a aparecer en el mundo, para poder controlarlo a mi voluntad, pero no contaba con que Enuo sería tan poderoso…así que decidí esperar a los elegidos de los cristales y robarles sus fragmentos para que yo pueda controlar el Mu a mi voluntad…

-Terra: Eso sí nosotros te dejamos…

-Apocalypse: Me lo suponía…muy bien Guerreros de la luz, muéstrenme de que están hechos…

Al decir esto Apocalyse empieza a mover rápidamente sus manos y se lanza una magia que Gestahl reconoce inmediatamente…

-Gestahl: ¿Big Guard? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso éste demonio puede usar magias azules?

-Apocalypse: ¿Así que a pesar de ser un mimo sabes de las magias azules? Así es…yo soy el maestro de las magias azules…¡las domino todas!

-Gestahl: Eso está por verse…¡BIG GUARD!

Terra y los demás son envueltos en un brillo multicolor como el que ya antes los había ayudado…Cyan rápidamente desenfunda su katana mientras Sabin salta para atacar por el aire a Apocalypse, Terra carga de energía mágica su espada y Gestahl imita el estilo de combate de Cyan usando su maza, de pronto Apocalypse empieza a emitir un brillo rojo de su cuerpo…

-Apocalypse: Y ahora mi más poderoso ataque…¡EXPLODE!

Tras decir esto Apocalypse explota y la onda de choque de la explosión daña seriamente a todos, para su sorpresa los fragmentos de Apocalypse se vuelven a unir y éste se vuelve a levantar como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Gestahl: ¿Pero como? Exploder es el sacrificio de la vida del mago para dañar gravemente a sus rivales…¿por qué sobrevivió?

-Apocalypse: Elemental pequeño mimo…yo soy un muerto viviente, no hay forma de que pueda morir sacrificando una vida que no tengo…pero si puedo dañarlos…¿interesante descubrimiento el que hice verdad? Solo debo repetir el Explode y serán pan comido cuando yo…

Ni bien terminaba de decir esta frase cuando una lanza atravesaba su pecho…desconcertados todos ven hacía Apocalypse y detrás de él está el príncipe Alexander sosteniendo la lanza…

-Alexander: ¡Yo detendré a éste demonio! ¡Pronto! Bajen al sótano del castillo y tomen la aeronave que usaron mis padres…los llevará inmediatamente a donde está Enuo para que puedan enfrentarlo Guerreros de la Luz…

-Terra: Príncipe Alexander…gracias…

-Apocalypse: No crean que me han vencido aún…

Al decir esto Apocalypse toma la lanza de Alexander y usándola lo levanta por los aires, carga de nuevo Exploder y él y Alexander son envueltos en una tremenda onda de energía, a toda prisa los cuatro guerreros corren hacía el sótano, para su sorpresa Apocalypse ya se ha recuperado y vuela tras ellos…de pronto Gestahl se detiene, busca rápidamente algo entre sus ropas, saca un misterioso frasco y se lo lanza a Terra…

-Gestahl: Cuando vuelvan a nuestro mundo usen ese elixir mágico en la tumba del general Leo, él les podrá ayudar más de lo que yo jamás podré…

-Sabin: ¿De qué habla emperador?

-Gestahl: Apocalypse no nos dejará escapar, así que me quedaré a destruirlo, pero ustedes no pueden quedarse…será demasiado arriesgado para ustedes…

-Terra: ¿De qué habla?

-Gestahl: ¡Váyanse ahora mismo!

Sin decir más los tres guerreros restantes siguen su camino, esperando a escuchar el ruido de los motores de la aeronave Gestahl trata de ganar tiempo…

-Apocalypse: ¿Qué diferencia podrá haber desde nuestro último encuentro anciano? Jamás podrás vencerme, y una vez que mueras tus amigos serán los siguientes…

-Gestahl: La diferencia mequetrefe es que sé la más poderosa magia azul, pero no podía usarla con ellos aquí o ellos también morirían junto con nosotros…

-Apocalypse: Ya te dije, Exploder jamás me vencerá…

Al escuchar la aeronave despegar Gestahl se prepara para lanzar una magia, notablemente preocupado Apocalypse se cubre para cuidarse de cualquier magia…

-Gestahl: Esta magia está prohibida en este mundo, estoy quebrantando muchas leyes, pero el poder del mimo es superior a esas leyes, y no me importa el precio de ésta magia, si puedo salvar a éste mundo y al mío propio…¡White Circle!

Al decir esto del suelo unos rayos de energía pura empiezan a circular alrededor de Gestahl a gran velocidad, formando un tornado, de pronto el tornado desaparece, y en su lugar solo queda una esfera blanca, de pronto Apocalypse siente una increíble fuerza succionándolo hacia la esfera, de pronto oye la voz de Gestahl…

-Gestahl: Esta es la magia más poderosa jamás vista, elimina tu existencia de todas las dimensiones al mismo tiempo, jamás exististe ni existirás, tú y yo jamás habremos pisado ni este ni ningún mundo…

Tratando de asirse de cualquier cosa Apocalypse empieza a llorar…

-Apocalypse: ¿Qué estás intentando hacer? ¿Tu vida vale tan poco?

-Gestahl: Cometí muchos pecados…es hora de enmendarlos…y si puedo librar al mundo de un mal mucho peor como tú mucho mejor…

-Apocalypse: ¡Espera! Me doy cuenta que lo que hice estuvo mal, usemos este poder tuyo para vencer a Enuo…

-Gestahl: No trates de engañarme, tu no te has reformado, y aunque así fuera, el poder del Mu potenciaría el White Circle, destruyendo todas las realidades al mismo tiempo…¡ahora muere Apocalypse!

La fuerza de atracción del White Circle es demasiada para que Apocalypse pueda resistirse, es absorbido hacia la esfera blanca, de pronto todo se detiene, la esfera deja de brillar y cae al suelo como un objeto más, de pronto el viento simplemente la sopla como polvo y así Gestahl y Apocalypse han dejado de existir…mientras tanto en la aeronave Terra trata de mantener el control, de pronto a lo lejos Sabin divisa una especie de portal dimensional…

-Sabin: ¡Terra! Un portal dimensional a las doce en punto, ¡a toda velocidad!

La aeronave entra al portal, ahí aparecen en la nueva realidad alterna que Enuo ha creado con el poder del Void, a lo lejos ven a un grupo de dragones atacando a alguien, todos desenfundan sus espadas y ven que se trata de un arquero que huye mientras con reflejos felinos esquiva los ataques de los dragones mientras rápidamente dispara sus flechas, al acercarse más todos reconocen al arquero…

-Terra: ¡Gau!

-Gau: ¡Mr. Thou! ¡Señorita Terra! ¡Alejarse! Dragones muy fuertes…

Sin escuchar nada Cyan salta con su katana en las manos, saltando a una velocidad casi idéntica a la de Gau uno a uno va rebanando a la mitad a todos los dragones para acabar cayendo al suelo y enfundar su katana…

-Gau: Woooooo

-Sabin: ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí pequeño renacuajo!

-Gau: ¡Mr. Thou! Yo despertar en éste lugar, ver al señor Gogo y él darme una piedra brillante, él decirme que yo esperar aquí por ustedes y yo obedecer cuando esos dragones de pronto atacarme y ustedes llegar y yo tratar de vencerlos y el señor Cyan vencerlos solo y entonces Mr. Thou me pregunta que hacer Gau aquí y Gau decir que…

-Sabin: ¡Sí sí! Ya entendí tu punto…así que Gestahl lo tenía todo preparado…bueno, supongo que Enuo no estará muy lejos…

-Enuo: Efectivamente, no estoy para nada lejos señor Sabin…

Al decir esto, tras una enorme roca sale un anciano, ataviado de una preciosa bata de mago morada, en sus manos y su frente se ven unos extraños tatuajes que parecen símbolos rúnicos, y en su mano derecha un enorme bastón rojo con una gigantesca gema dorada en la punta…sin que Enuo diga nada todos saben que es esa gema…

-Todos: El Mu…está en esa esfera…

-Enuo: Muy perceptivos, sí…el Mu está en esta pequeña esfera…bien…me supongo que han venido aquí a tratar de detenerme…lástima que ni siquiera tendrán que lidiar conmigo…

Al decir esto de la tierra salen cuatro zombis, ataviados como guerreros…tres de ellos humanos y un hombre lobo, todos ellos desenfundan sus armas y se lanzan contra Terra y sus amigos…

-Enuo: Permítanme presentarles a los Guerreros del Amanecer, algo así como los predecesores de Butz y compañía…

-Terra: ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

De pronto uno de los zombis se detiene, y empieza a hablar…

-Zombi: Por favor…deben…matarnos…Enuo…nos controla…

-Cyan: ¿Y quién es usted?

-Zombi: Me llamaba Galuf, mi nieta es Cara, la guerrera de la Luz, por favor…deben detenernos…

-Sabin: No podemos…no queremos…

-Galuf: Por favor…si no lo hacen nos volveremos más poderosos…el poder de la oscuridad se ha vuelto demasiado…

Antes que pudiera acabar de decir algo la cabeza de Galuf explota al ser atravesada por una flecha de Gau…

-Gau: Gau no querer hacerlo, pero él tener razón si nosotros no detenerlos ellos matarnos…

-Terra: Bien…si no queda otra opción…¡HOLY!

Al decir esto la espada de Terra se vuelve enorme y está envuelta en un aura plateada, usándola rápidamente Terra gira noqueando a los otros tres zombis, entonces al tratar todos de atacar a Enuo éste desaparece por medio de la magia del Mu…

-Enuo: Mmmh…sorprendente, creo que los subestimé, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir…¡conozcan a los dos Guerreros del Sello! ¡Omega! ¡Shinryuu!

-Terra: ¿Qué dijo?

-Sabin: ¿No eran esos los seres indestructibles de los que habló Gestahl?

La enorme roca tras la que se había escondido Enuo hacia unos momentos entonces empezó a moverse, unas piernas mecánicas salieron de ella y la cubierta de roca se rompió en pedazos, revelando a un gigantesco robot semejante a una araña…al mismo tiempo el cielo se nubló y una tormenta eléctrica se formó…entre las nubes se veía una especia de sombra, de ella bajó un gigantesco dragón que hizo temblar de miedo al mismo Enuo…

-Enuo: ¡Los dos monstruos más poderosos de todos los tiempos! ¡Y ahora observen esto!

Usando el poder del báculo del Mu, Enuo absorbe a los dos monstruos, un brillo lo cubre y de pronto la tierra empieza a temblar, la tormenta eléctrica se vuelve aún más intensa, al desaparecer el brillo que envolvía a Enuo observan que éste se ha fusionado con Omega y Shinryuu, ahora las piernas de Enuo han sido cambiadas por las seis piernas mecánicas de Omega, y en la espalda de Enuo han aparecido las alas de Shinryuu, levantando su báculo del Mu en señal de victoria Enuo invoca una poderosa lluvia de meteoritos que golpea incesantemente la tierra…

-Enuo: ¡Mwhahahahahaha! Ni siquiera yo mismo conozco los límites de mi propio poder…¿creen que podrán siquiera detenerme?

-Cyan: Al menos trataremos…

-Enuo: Que así sea entonces…

Al decir esto las piernas robóticas empiezan a moverse y Enuo empieza a lanzar una serie de hechizos contra los cuatro guerreros…Terra salta y en el aire trata de cargar su espada con otra magia, pero los ataques de Enuo la golpean, Sabin salta tratando de protegerla pero Gau trata los mismo y ambos chocan en el aire, siendo golpeados por otras magias de Enuo, sin embargo Enuo busca por todos lados a Cyan, pero no logra verlo, suponiendo donde puede estar Enuo trata de girar lo más rápido posible, pero su enorme tamaño lo hace muy lento, cuando termina de girar es para ver a Cyan lanzándole un ataque…

-Cyan: ¡GilToss!

Una lluvia de monedas se incrusta en varias partes del cuerpo de Enuo, dañándolo gravemente, retorciéndose de dolor Enuo trata de atacar a Cyan y sin querer lo golpea con una de sus patas mecánicas, cada vez más furioso Enuo empieza a perder su forma humana y empieza a tomar más apariencia de un dragón…al hacer esto Enuo empieza a ser capaz de lanzar fuego por la boca, y con éste ataca a Cyan, por suerte Sabin cautelosamente saltó y tapa los ojos de Enuo, el fuego sale despedido en varias direcciones pero sin dañar a Cyan, aprovechando la distracción Gau dispara una de sus flechas a una de las piernas de Enuo, la flecha rompe la cubierta metálica y deja al descubierto los circuitos de la pierna, viendo una oportunidad y aprovechando que Enuo aún estaba aturdido por la maniobra de Sabin, Terra carga su espada mágica…

-Terra: ¡Bolt3!

Al decir esto la espada de Terra se vuelve delgada y dorada, Terra salta y encaja su espada en los circuitos, el poder de la electricidad causa estragos en las piernas mecánicas que dejan de obedecer, para entonces el cuerpo de Enuo ha aumentado increíblemente su tamaño, y ahora sus manos son garras, con éstas toma a Sabin y lo lanza por los aires, al tratar de escupirle fuego pierde el equilibrio por sus piernas que no obedecen…

-Enuo: ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Aprovechando la ventaja Cyan se abalanza contra todas las piernas mecánicas y las destruye con su katana, entonces el pesado cuerpo estaba a punto de tocar el suelo cuando sus alas se despliegan con su máximo esplendor, y vuela justo hacía donde había lanzado a Sabin, en el aire se oye un grito y despedido como un proyectil Sabin es lanzado contra el suelo, causando una enorme onda de choque que daña a todos…apenas y con suficiente fuerza para mantenerse en pie todos tratan de hallar un punto débil en Enuo…

-Terra: ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Entre más se enfada Enuo se vuelve más un monstruo! Si hacemos que se enfade más podemos hacer que pierda la conciencia como un animal salvaje y podremos arrebatarle el báculo del Mu…

-Sabin: Por supuesto te das cuenta de lo que pides ¿verdad Terra? Entre más furioso se vuelva más poderoso será y tal vez nos mate…

-Cyan: Ciertamente es un riesgo que debemos tomar, lo más recomendable aquí será que yo trate de atacarlo lo más que pueda, el señor Sabin apoyándome y el joven Gau protegiendo a la señorita Terra…

De pronto un pilar de fuego se lanza sobre los cuatro, afortunadamente todos logran esquivarlo y empiezan a correr en direcciones diferentes, Enuo decide perseguir a Terra, pero rápidamente Cyan salta a su espalda y clava su katana en la nuca de Enuo, el grito que éste lanza es desgarrador, esta vez en vez de volverse más un dragón su piel se vuelve de metal, para suerte de todos suelta el báculo del Mu y Gau lo atrapa…

-Terra: ¡Ahora Gau! ¡Destruye ese cristal! ¡Que el poder del Mu sea destruido!

Sin embargo antes de que Gau pueda hacer algo la enorme cola metálica de Enuo lo golpea de lleno, lanzándolo por los aires, de sus ojos salen un par de rayos que golpean a Gau, iracundo Sabin se lanza sobre Enuo y empieza a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de su piel de metal Enuo parece seriamente afectado por los ataques de Sabin…aprovechando éste momento de distracción Cyan saca su katana de la nuca de Enuo y trata de atacar, de pronto todos oyen un cristal que se rompe, con sus pocas energías disponibles Gau ha roto el cristal del Mu, esperando que con esto Enuo perdiera por completo sus poderes todos se sorprenden al ver que en realidad una figura armada aparece del lugar donde se rompió el cristal del Mu…Enuo reconoce la figura y recuperando la conciencia humana habla…

-Enuo: Exdeath…así que lograste escapar del Mu…esto será interesante…

-Exdeath: Esto se acaba aquí y ahora Enuo, tú me creaste para que fuera tu sirviente, todo lo tenías previsto, si morías o eras vencido por los Doce Antiguos yo retoñaría como un árbol y de ahí trataría de controlar al mundo usando el poder del Mu…

-Enuo: Así es Exdeath, todo éste tiempo te usé, tú eres una creación mía…igual que Omega…

-Exdeath: Sin embargo no contabas con que yo hallara la verdad, ¿no es así?

-Enuo: Tienes razón, ¿pero que cambia el hecho de que sepas que tú eras originalmente el Trezavo Antiguo?

-Exdeath: Entonces no lo niegas…

-Enuo: Ustedes trece trataron de vencerme, pero tú llegaste antes que tus demás compañeros…tú estabas ansioso de poder, fue fácil corromper tu alma, la robe de tu cuerpo, y la sembré en ese árbol, sabía que el tiempo haría el resto…

-Exdeath: ¿Por qué recuperé mi memoria como uno de los Antiguos?

-Enuo: Supongo que el poder del Mu te devolvió la conciencia, pero dime ¿qué puedes tú hacer para detenerme? Ni siquiera los elegidos de los cristales que te vencieron a ti pudieron derrotarme…

Exdeath voltea a ver a Terra y los demás y lanza una carcajada burlona…

-Exdeath: ¿Estos? Estos no son los elegidos de los cristales a los que me enfrenté, estos son simples principiantes…

-Sabin: ¡Hey!

-Exdeath: ¡Estos son los verdaderos elegidos de los Cristales!

Al decir esto con un movimiento de su capa Exdeath aparece a Butz, Faris, Leena y Cara, tal y como había enfrentado a Exdeath y listos para dar pelea a Enuo…

-Butz: ¡Hemos vuelto a la acción! ¡Y esta vez pagarás por todos tus crímenes Enuo!

-Exdeath: ¿Pero que dirías si te digo que los cristales han elegido a otros cuatro Guerreros para que ayuden a sellar tu malvado poder Enuo?

-Enuo: Ku…estas bromeando…desde luego…

-Exdeath: Para nada, ¡Gilgamesh! ¡Enkidoh! ¡Gogo!

Detrás de Exdeath aparecen los otros tres guerreros, un enorme hombre con cara de gato y tres pares de brazos, cada una con un arma, un harpía macho, y un mimo con cara de gato, todos reconocen inmediatamente al mimo, y el parecido con Gestahl es sorprendente…

-Exdeath: En cuanto a ustedes jóvenes guerreros, mejor vayan a su aeronave mientras nos encargamos de Enuo, gracias a ustedes esta pesadilla ha llegado a su final…

Tras decir esto todos se enfrascan en un increíble combate contra Enuo, éste usando a cada turno sus más poderosas magias como Meteo y Big Bang, usando las piernas de Omega para protegerse de los ataques de todos, aún los ocho guerreros al mismo tiempo parecen no poder vencer a Enuo, de pronto Terra levanta su espada por los aires, y lanza un hechizo para cargar por última vez su espada…

-Terra: ¡METEO!

La espada de Terra se vuelve gigantesca, Terra sola no es capaz de levantarla ella sola, adivinando sus intenciones Sabin, Cyan y Gau la ayudan y los cuatro al mismo tiempo saltan hacía Enuo, distraído por su combate no nota cuando Terra y los otros saltan hacía él, sino hasta que la gigantesca espada ha cruzado su corazón, en éste momento los otros ocho guerreros logran rematar a Enuo, quien inmediatamente cae muerto, al lado de su cadáver se colocan Exdeath, Gilgamesh, Enkidoh y Gogo, todos levantan su mano derecha sobre el cadáver, Exdeath voltea a ver a Butz…

-Exdeath: Guerreros de la Luz, lamento haber tratado de asesinarlos antes, pero gracias a ustedes éste mundo está libre del mal del Mu…

-Butz: No Exdeath…fue gracias a ti…

-Exdeath: Por cierto, mi nombre no es Exdeath, es Drogan…y yo soy…tu…abuelo…

Al decir esto el poder de los cuatro Guerreros los sella de nuevo junto con Enuo en la zona X de donde jamás podrán salir…tras escuchar las palabras finales de Exdeath Butz cae de rodillas…

-Butz: Mi abuelo…¿acaso mi padre sabía de esto?

Tras de él, Butz escucha la familiar voz de su padre…

-Drogan: Claro que lo sabía hijo, no sabía que él estaba siendo controlado por Enuo, pero sí que él era mi padre…

-Butz: ¿Y aún así lo enfrentaste?

-Drogan: ¿No habrías hecho tú lo mismo para proteger a quienes amas?

-Butz: Papá…

-Drogan: Ahora cumplan lo prometido hijo…devuelvan a estos valientes guerreros a su mundo…

-Butz: Sí padre…tienes razón…siempre la tienes…Faris, querida, por favor, acerca a estos jóvenes guerreros…

Guiados por Faris todos se sitúan frente a Butz, de pronto se dan cuenta que Faris, Leena y Cara se han situado a sus lados como formando un círculo alrededor de ellos…

-Butz: Y ahora, con el poder de los cristales, los devolveré a su mundo valientes guerreros…que el mal sea derrotado nuevamente en su mundo por sus poderosas manos Guerreros de la Luz…y hasta nunca…

Cegados por un brillo Terra y los demás pierden el conocimiento, pero en su interior saben que están volviendo a casa…a enfrentar por última vez a Kefka…


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

_**El combate final contra los tres Kefkas**_

Rápidamente Terra abre los ojos y se levanta, a su lado están Sabin, Gau y Cyan, pero se alegra más al ver también a Locke, Celes, Clyde, Setzer y Relm, entonces recordando lo sucedido busca entre su ropa y halla la botellita que Gestahl le dio antes de morir enfrentando a Apocalypse…pronto todos se levantan, y frente a ellos ven al Blackjack

…

-Setzer: ¡Volvimos!

-Locke: ¡Debemos detener a Kefka inmediatamente!

-Terra: ¡Esperen! En el otro mundo Gestahl me dio este misterioso Elixir, parece ser que si lo vertimos en la tumba del General Leo él volverá a la vida…

-Sabin: No tenemos nada que perder con intentarlo…

-Cyan: Y ciertamente mucho que ganar…

-Relm: ¡Vayamos entonces! ¡Además hace tiempo que no estamos en el Blackjack! ¿Verdad corazón?

-Setzer: ¡Vamos entonces!

Todos abordan al Blackjack, Setzer nota que ni Franco ni Lexington están en ella, así que él toma el control de la nave y rápidamente se dirige hacía Thamasa, al llegar todos ven a Mog y Umaro esperándolos en Thamasa…

-Setzer: ¿Mog? ¿Umaro? ¿Son ustedes?

-Mog: No zoquete, somos Batman y Robin…¡claro que somos nosotros viejo añejo!

-Terra: ¿Cómo nos hallaron aquí?

-Mog: No sé que se trae ese viejo Ramuh conmigo, parece que ya me agarró de su achichincle, me dijo que estarían aquí así que debimos esperarlos…¿y qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Sabin: Gogo nos dio un misterioso elixir que puede revivir al General Leo, y así podremos vencer a Kefka…

-Mog: Woooo…¿Kefka? Pero si el villano es el galanazo de Edgar…

-Celes: No, es Kefka que ha controlado el cuerpo de Edgar

-Mog: Y por cierto, ¿de quien carambas fue la brillante idea de dejarme a mi y al grandote fuera de esto?

-Setzer: Oye, creímos que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer en Narshe…

-Mog: Una conciencia culpable se ha confesado…en fin…vamos a buscar esa susodicha tumba y juguemos con los espíritus de los difuntos….uy que miedo…miren como tiemblo…¡patrañas! ¡estamos perdiendo tiempo!

-Terra: Tan incrédulo como siempre querido Mog…

-Sabin: Sí…pero a pesar de ser tan incrédulo sigues tan adorable como siempre, me encanta apretar tus cachetitos tan peluditos, dan ganas de arrancarlos…

Al decir esto Mog muerde a Sabin en la mano y se queda colgado de ella, Sabin grita dando vueltas por todos lados tratando de quitarse a Mog…

-Sabin: ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Es una bestia salvaje! ¡Auxilio! ¡No estoy vacunado contra la rabia!

Al escuchar eso Mog suelta a Sabin y empieza a escupir…

-Mog: ¿Rabia yo? ¡Ni que fuera perro! Por cierto…te hace falta un baño…sabes saladito…pttt…

-Locke: Si ustedes dos ya dejaron de jugar podemos empezar a buscar la tumba de Leo…

-Relm: Eso es fácil, ¿ven esas dos tumbas llenas de flores? Una de ellas es la del General, la otra de mi abuelito, yo me encargaba de visitarlas diariamente y dejarles flores frescas…

-Terra: Vamos entonces…

Todos rodean la tumba marcada con una espada, menos Clyde quien en esos momentos entra en su casa…Terra apresuradamente saca el frasco del elixir y lo verte en la tumba, un rayo cae del cielo directamente en la espada clavada en la tumba del General, de pronto alrededor de ésta se forma una columna de luz, y a través de ésta sube un esqueleto, que empieza a brillar, de pronto por medio de la magia el cuerpo empieza a retomar su forma original, y el General Leo abre los ojos notablemente sorprendido…

-Leo: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? Creí que Kefka me había…

-Terra: General Leo…

-Leo: Señorita Terra…¿qué sucede?

-Locke: Mejor que se siente un instante general, tenemos muchas cosas que explicar…

Tras un rato de explicaciones el general Leo luce aún más perplejo que al principio…

-Leo: ¿Están diciendo que morí a manos de Kefka y he vuelto a la vida por medio de un elixir?

-Celes: Exacto…

-Leo: Me cuesta creerlo, pero ustedes no tienen porque mentir…pero si Kefka ha causado tanto mal será necesario detenerlo de una vez y para siempre…y haré lo que pueda por ayudar…

-Setzer: Creo que hablo por todos aquí al decir que nosotros también haremos nuestra parte para detener a Kefka…

De pronto frente a ellos una conocida figura encapuchada se detiene frente a todos…

-Shadow: Yo también ayudaré…

-Terra: ¡No lo creo! Misteriosamente sabes todo lo que pasa ¿no es así? Creo que has vuelto a las viejas andadas Shadow…¿Cuánto te paga Kefka?

Cuando Terra trata de enfrentar a Shadow, entre ellos se para Relm…

-Shadow: Está bien Relm…creo que es hora que todos los demás se enteren también…muy bien todos…conozcan el rostro detrás de Shadow…

Con estas palabras dichas Shadow se remueve su casco y quienes desconocían su personalidad lucen sorprendidos…

-Sabin: ¿Señor Clyde? ¿Usted es Shadow?

-Clyde: Así es Sabin…durante mucho tiempo dejé a mi esposa, nunca supe que ella estaba embarazada, pero cuando por azares del destino conocí a mi propia hija entre extraños…decidí volver con ella…y dejar a Shadow para siempre…pero ahora que el mundo necesita héroes, creo que Shadow debe volver a luchar, y esta vez va acompañado de Clyde Arrowny…

-Setzer: ¡Así se habla suegro!

-Leo: Bien…si eso es todo lo que hay que decir…vayamos a por Kefka inmediatamente…

-Mog: Oh por cierto, les trajimos un recuerdo de Narshe, la hallamos en casa de un viejo, dice que el poder de ésta espada es insuperable…se llama la Ragnarok…

-Terra: Creo que todos coincidimos en quien es la mejor persona para portar un arma de tal poder…¿no es así? General Leo…si nos hace el honor…

-Leo: El honor será todo mío señorita Terra…

-Setzer: ¡Todos muévanse! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

Rápidamente todos abordan el Blackjack y enfilan rumbo a las ruinas de la torre de Kefka, al llegar sin embargo, Setzer se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa…

-Setzer: ¡Lexington! ¡Franco! ¿Qué les ha sucedido?

Tras él Setzer oye una risotada burlona muy conocida…furioso deja los cadáveres de sus amigos y voltea con sus cartas cargadas de energía kinética…

-Kefka: Estaba aburrido…así que decidí matar algo de tiempo…matando a alguien…weheheheheh…

-Setzer: ¡Maldito!

Setzer lanza varios juegos de cartas contra Kefka, pero todas son detenidas por una barrera invisible que Kefka creó a su alrededor…de pronto al ver a Leo bajar de la aeronave su expresión facial cambia…

-Kefka: ¡Tú! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Leo? ¡Te mandé al Infierno hace muchos años ya!

-Leo: Me mandaron para llevarte de regreso conmigo Kefka…al parecer has demorado mucho tu mudanza a ese lindo lugar…

-Kefka: Eso está por verse…claro que volverás al infierno, y acompañado…pero no por mi…sino por todos tus patéticos compañeros…¡todos morirán aquí por mis poderes!

-Terra: No si nosotros lo evitamos…

-Kefka: Aburridamente predecible pseudos-héroes…¿qué les parece si hacemos esto un poco más divertido? Les mostraré un increíble truco de magia a todos…acérquense pero no demasiado…atrás de la línea por favor que estoy trabajando…

Kefka levanta sus brazos y del suelo salen volando los Cristales…Kefka lanza una risotada que resuena por todas las ruinas de lo que una vez fue el símbolo de su poder y ahora yacía destruido…

-Kefka: Durante el tiempo que estuvieron ausentes tuve oportunidad de analizar a detalle a mis cristalinos amigos…y he hecho descubrimientos muy interesantes…

-Celes: ¡Deja de hablar maldito y empieza a pelear!

-Kefka: ¡SILENCIO! Yo decidiré cuando es momento de pelear…¿en que iba? Ah sí…mis descubrimientos…¿alguna vez notaron algún patrón entre las Diosas de piedra?

-Locke: ¿Qué rayos pretendes Kefka? Tus trucos mentales no funcionan…

-Kefka: Bufff…que sarta de simplones…¿poderes mentales? ¿para qué? ¡vamos! ¡adivinen y ganen un increíble premio! ¡nadie se va de la feria de Kefka sin un premio!

-Terra: ¿Acaso es que todas las Diosas tenían increíbles poderes mágicos?

-Kefka: ¡Nooo! Pero no te apures querida niña, como ya dije nadie se va sin su premio…aquí tienes el tuyo ¡FLARE!

Apenas y teniendo tiempo de darse cuenta del ataque sorpresa Terra salta hacía atrás esquivando la magia…Kefka ni siquiera se voltea a verlos…está absorto ante la vista de los Cristales flotando ante él…

-Kefka: Yo también creí eso…pero estaba equivocado…las Diosas de piedra eran mucho más complicadas que eso…eran tres poderes diferentes…

-Relm: ¿Tres poderes diferentes?

-Kefka: El combate cuerpo a cuerpo representado por Doom, el poder mágico en su estado más puro representado por Goddess y el equilibrio de ataque mágico y físico de Poltergeist…

-Leo: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los Cristales?

-Kefka: No fue casualidad…los Cristales hicieron a las Diosas así…aunque solo había una Diosa original…Bansheera…pero el poder de los Cristales la dividió en tres…pero no por eso se hizo más débil…al contrario…su poder se triplicó…

-Setzer: ¿Para qué nos dices todo esto?

-Kefka: Pude haber usado el poder de los Cristales para dividirme también a mi mismo en tres Kefkas…¿saben por qué no lo hice?

-Mog: ¿Por qué eres un cobarde sin remedio?

Ese último comentario hirió seriamente el orgullo de Kefka…su típica sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro y volteó enfadado hacia sus rivales…

-Kefka: ¡NO! No lo hice porque no había nadie digno de "probar" mi nuevo poder…eso es…hasta ahora…ustedes…aquellos que una vez me vencieron…sentirán el sabor de la derrota…y a diferencia de ustedes yo no cometeré el error…yo al vencer los mataré…

-Sabin: ¿Tú y qué ejercito?

-Kefka: Yo y mi ejercito de Tres Kefkas…¡OBSERVEN EL PODER DE LOS CRISTALES CREANDO AL NUEVO DIOS!

Al decir esto varios rayos empezaron a salir de los Cristales directamente hacía Kefka…de pronto de tanta energía el cuerpo de Edgar es lanzado por los aires…con una increíble velocidad Cyan salta sobre los hombros de Umaro y atrapa a Edgar…sin embargo parece que calculó mal y está por caer al suelo sin poder apoyarse…pero de pronto Leo se para y atrapa a ambos…

-Cyan: Muchísimas gracias General…

-Leo: Fue usted muy valiente al lanzarse por su amigo capitán…

-Cyan: ¿Acaso recuerda usted mi antiguo cargo en Doma?

-Leo: Jamás había yo tenido el placer de enfrentar a un estratega tan noble como vos…siendo tan difíciles de hallar personas como usted…¿cómo habría de olvidarlo?

-Shadow: Ejem…si ya acabaron de hablar comadres será mejor que estén atentos…parece que algo pasa con Kefka…

Del centro de los rayos de los Cristales tres esferas de energía se levantaron y volaron hacía los héroes y se formaron una al lado de la otra…las esferas crecieron de tamaño hasta formar diferentes siluetas…eran tres personas…

-Terra: Los Tres Kefkas…tal y como lo había dicho…

Y así frente a ellos lucían los Tres Kefkas…el Guerrero, el Mago y el Mago Guerrero…el Kefka Guerrero era enorme…aún más grande y musculoso que Umaro, portaba una imponente armadura negra con decoraciones doradas, dos gigantescas espadas colgaban de su espalda, su armadura carecía de casco así que se podía notar que el Kefka Guerrero tenía dos enormes cicatrices en sus ojos…el Kefka Mago portaba una túnica verde con bordados en color púrpura, un enorme báculo y una tiara completaban su apariencia…sus manos tenían un gigantesco anillo en cada dedo, un gigantesco dije en forma de círculo mágico colgaba de su cuello por un collar; el Kefka Mago Guerrero vestía una armadura más pequeña que la del Kefka Guerrero, de color rojo oscuro y motivos dorados, una enorme capa púrpura con bordes verdes, y una espada incrustada de gemas preciosas, los tres Kefkas miran burlonamente a los héroes…el Kefka Mago avanza un paso y azota su báculo contra el suelo…de pronto una lluvia de meteoros empieza a caer…

-Kefka Mago: ¿Y ahora que opinan? ¿Se creen capaces de poder vencernos?

-Terra: Te vencimos una vez…y te venceremos nuevamente…y lo haremos cuantas veces sea necesario…

-Locke: Date por muerto…

-Kefka Guerrero: ¡VEN POR MI SI TE ATREVES COLE!

-Setzer: Debemos planear un curso de acción óptimo…sabemos que los tres Kefkas tienen un punto fuerte…pero también tienen un punto débil…debemos enfrentar fuego con fuego…

-Celes: Exacto…al Kefka Guerrero deberán enfrentarlo solo aquellos que sean capaces de vencerlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo…

-Sabin: ¡Yo me apunto!

-Cyan: Cuenten conmigo…

-Leo: Probaremos el poder de la Ragnarok…

-Umaro: Ugaaah

-Edgar: Yo…también…quiero…a…aaa…

-Terra: ¡Edgar! Por favor…descansa…tu ya has tenido demasiada acción por ahora…

-Locke: Venga galán…a la Blackjack contigo…yo te llevo…

-Setzer: Te ayudaré…

-Celes: Opino que Terra, Relm y yo podríamos encargarnos fácilmente del Kefka Mago…

-Mog: ¡Oye! ¡Yo también puedo ser un gran mago! ¡Yo las ayudaré!

-Relm: (sigh) Si mi abuelito estuviera aquí…

-Shadow: Aunque no está físicamente aquí Relm…sabes que su espíritu está aquí protegiéndote…junto con tu madre…

-Relm (sonriendo): Gracias papi…

-Shadow: Creo que no tiene caso preguntar pero…¿Locke, Setzer, Gau y yo nos tendremos que enfrentar al Mago Guerrero?

-Terra: No…

-Locke (volviendo del Blackjack): ¿No?

-Celes: No…no tenías que preguntar Shadow…

Los Tres Kefkas habían estado viendo todo muy pacientes…de pronto el Kefka Mago vuelve a levantar su báculo…

-Kefka Mago: Bien…ahora que está todo decidido…busquemos un mejor sitio para pelear

…

Al decir esto el Kefka Mago azota nuevamente su báculo contra el suelo…los héroes aparecen frente al Kefka que deben enfrentar…donde el Kefka Guerrero estaba se forma un puente colgante de sogas, y bajo éste se abre la tierra y el magma empieza a fluir formando una piscina…el piso sobre el que estaba parado el Kefka Mago y sus contrincantes se eleva por los cielos hasta llegar a las nubes…ahí los meteoros y unos rayos rozaban a todos…mientras que alrededor del Kefka Mago Guerrero varios pequeños volcanes se formaron y el magma formó pequeños islotes de tierra…entonces al unísono los tres Kefkas dicen:

-Kefkas: ¡QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA FINAL!

Con estas palabras el combate dio inicio, en el puente colgante Sabin y los demás tratan de atacar al Kefka Guerrero, pero éste a pesar de su magnitud tiene unos increíbles reflejos y sus dos enormes espadas las usa como escudos para contraatacar inmediatamente, Sabin no logra mantener el ritmo y cae al suelo…

-Kefka Guerrero: Wheeheheh…¿tan rápidamente rodará la primera cabeza? ¡Que así sea entonces!

Sin embargo cuando Kefka se disponía a cercenar la cabeza de Sabin el General Leo rápidamente usa la Ragnarok para levantar las espadas de Kefka, apenas y retrocediendo Kefka lanza una mirada sarcástica a Leo…

-Kefka: Aaah Leo…el guerrero consumado…siempre defendiendo a los más débiles…¡estúpido! ¡veamos quien te defenderá a ti!

-Leo: No te preocupes Kefka…esta vez estoy preparado para cualquiera de tus tácticas rastreras…

El Kefka Guerrero usa sus dos espadas, Leo usa la Ragnarok para defenderse pero la fuerza del Kefka Guerrero es demasiada…el General se arrodilla tratando de encontrar más apoyo…cuando el filo de la Ragnarok rozaba ya el cuello de Leo el sudor escurría por su cuello, esperando lo inevitable Leo cierra los ojos, de pronto nota que el empuje de Kefka cesa, abre los ojos y se da cuenta que Cyan enfrentó a Kefka con su katana, aunque solo logró un poco de tiempo para el General…de pronto de sorpresa Umaro toma al Kefka Guerrero por la espalda, lo agarra de los brazos y lo levanta; por la sorpresa Kefka luce desconcertado, pero rápidamente reacciona y usa su propio peso para saltar hacía abajo, se dobla hacía atrás y levanta a Umaro, lo azota contra el puente y la madera se rompe, Umaro apenas y logra agarrarse del puente, Kefka empieza a aplastar sus manos para que Umaro caiga a la lava, resistiendo lo más que podía pero no podría resistir por mucho, con su cara triunfal Kefka sigue aplastando, de pronto con una agilidad felina Sabin se abalanza contra el Kefka Guerrero y empieza a atacarlo con sus garras en la cara, más furioso que nunca Kefka levanta a Sabin y golpea su cabeza con su frente, con su mano derecha empieza a ahorcar a Sabin mientras éste trata de defenderse usando sus garras en el brazo de Kefka; mientras esto sucedía Leo y Cyan levantan a Umaro, cuando están los tres de nuevo a salvo se dan cuenta que Sabin apenas y puede respirar, rápidamente se lanzan contra el Kefka Guerrero pero éste de una patada los lanza a los tres hacía atrás…

-Kefka Guerrero: ¡No hay nada que puedan hacer! ¡Éste Figaro morirá y pronto se le unirán todos ustedes!

-Sabin: No…si yo tengo algo…que…decir…al respecto…

De pronto usando lo último de sus energías Sabin lanza un golpe de sus garras hacía el rostro de Kefka, éste no se da cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde y las garras de Sabin penetran de lleno sus ojos, un grito de dolor se oye por todas partes, aprovechando la distracción Leo salta con la Ragnarok desenfundada…y la usa para cortarle al Kefka Guerrero el brazo derecho que era con el que sostenía a Sabin; cegado y desconcertado el Kefka Guerrero trata de golpear a alguien con su mano disponible blandiendo como loco su espada, pero por suerte Leo levanta a Sabin y lo aleja de Kefka, de pronto Kefka deja caer su espada y con su mano se cubre los ojos mientras grita:

-Kefka Guerrero: ¡MAGO! ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA! ¡DEBES CURARME!

-Kefka Mago: ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS MALDITO DEBILUCHO! ¡ARRÉGLATELAS COMO PUEDAS! ¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO MIS PROPIOS PROBLEMAS!

-Kefka Guerrero: ¡COÑO QUE ME CURES! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

-Kefka Mago: ¿DESDE CUANDO ERES TÚ MI JEFE INFELIZ? (sacando una pequeña botella de su túnica se la lanza al Kefka Guerrero) ¡USA TUS REFLEJOS Y TOMA ESA BOTELLA!

El Kefka Guerrero salta y con su mano apenas y logra atrapar el pequeño frasco…

-Kefka Guerrero: ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

-Kefka Mago: ¡SÓLO BÉBELO Y RÁPIDAMENTE SOSTÉN TUS ESPADAS CON TU MANO LIBRE!

Obedeciendo el Kefka Guerrero se bebe toda la botella y tienta el suelo para recoger sus espadas, de pronto su mirada empieza a aclararse y sus heridas cicatrizan, de pronto sus brazos son envueltos por un aura de energía y de pronto descubre que ambas manos desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por las espadas, de pronto el Kefka Guerrero tiene una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, empieza a aumentar aún más de tamaño hasta romper su armadura, de su boca empieza a brotar espuma y su mirada se vuelve como la de un animal…

-Kefka Guerrero: Esto…es…poder…yo…vencerlos…con esto…

-Leo: Se ha vuelto una especie de bestia guerrera…debemos tener aún más cuidado…

Mientras esto sucedía Terra y los demás enfrentaban al Kefka Mago, ellas lanzaban sus magias y Kefka las rebotaba usando su báculo y usando la punta de éste lanzaba más…

-Celes: Creí que esto sería más sencillo…realmente creo que el Kefka Mago es un gran hechicero aunque odie reconocerlo…

-Kefka: Wehehehehe…y aún no he comenzado a pelear en serio…¡HASTE!

Aumentando su velocidad es capaz de detener aún más magias a la vez y disparar más de sus propias magias…

-Relm: Genial…¿eso es todo lo que podemos hacer? ¿esquivar sus magias y esperar a que podamos golpearlo con una de las nuestras?

-Terra: Si tienes una mejor idea estamos dispuestas a ponerla en práctica inmediatamente…

-Relm: Pues de hecho si tengo una idea…¡CARBUNCLE!

Al decir esto aparece el esper Carbuncle que lanza su Ruby Light al grupo de magia…de pronto el Kefka Mago no puede detener sus magias y todas ellas rebotan por Wall de Carbuncle y golpean de lleno a Kefka…

-Terra: ¡Excelente idea Relm! Así tendremos un poco más de posibilidades de vencer…

-Celes: Esperen…¿y como podremos curarnos si lo necesitamos?

-Mog: Permítanme responder a esa pregunta con…¡un baile! kupo

-Relm: No es el momento de ponerse a bailar Mog…

-Mog: ¡Yo bailo cuando se me de mi regaladísima gana! ¡y me vale un soberano cacahuate lo que opinas, señora Gabbiani!

-Relm: ¡Gabbiani! ¡Es cierto! (colgándose del borde del islote flotante) ¡AMOOOOOR! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN? ¿TODO BIEN?

-Setzer (desde donde enfrentaba al Kefka Mago Guerrero mientras esquivaba un rayo de energía): ESTAMOS, QUE YA ES GANANCIA MI VIDA ¿USTEDES COMO VAN?

-Celes (imitando a Relm): ¡COLE! ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE NO TRATES DE JUGAR AL HÉROE! ¡SI NO PUEDES NO TRATES DE VENCER TU SOLO A KEFKA!

-Kefka Mago: Ejem…creo que ustedes dos enamoradas se olvidan de algo…

Levantando su mano izquierda Kefka forma una fuerte ventisca, Celes y Relm son empujadas pero apenas y logran sostenerse de la orilla…Terra corre a tratar de ayudarlas pero no tiene la suficiente fuerza…

-Terra: ¡MOG! Si me dieras una mano te estaría muy…

Terra se voltea y se da cuenta que Kefka usando su bastón ha levantado a Mog por los cielos y juega con él…

-Kefka Mago: Weheheheheh…esto es tan divertido…no creo que esto me aburra nunca…ah si…ustedes…adiós…

Al decir esto Kefka lanza otra ventisca y esta vez Terra también cae, el Kefka Mago lanza una risotada mientras azota a Mog contra el islote, de pronto se oyen tres rugidos al unísono y Kefka ve con verdadero espanto la cabeza de las tres hechiceras subiendo, de pronto descubre que van sobre tres enormes dragones, Celes y Terra en dos dragones muy grandes y Relm en uno más pequeño…

-Terra: ¿Sorprendido Kefka? Son los Bahamuts de los otros mundos a los que nos enviaste…

-Relm: Y éste es el Bahamut de nuestro propio mundo…¿bonitos no?

-Kefka Mago: Ku…¿cómo se atreven…? ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!

Diciendo esto Kefka lanza una lluvia de rayos contra los dragones pero estos rápidamente levantan su vuelo, por suerte Terra pasa cerca de Mog y lo levanta…

-Kefka Mago: ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡USTEDES NO SERÁN LAS ÚNICAS CON DRAGONES! ¡CRISTALES! ¡TRÁIGANME AL MÁS PODEROSO DRAGÓN DE TODO EL UNIVERSO! ¡AHORA!

De entre los Cristales se forma un portal y un gigantesco dragón sale del portal, Terra y el Bahamut del mundo de Butz lo reconocen inmediatamente:

-Terra: Shinryuu…

-Celes: ¿Quién?

-Terra: Cuando viajamos a otra dimensión fuimos a dar a un mundo donde un poderosísimo dragón llamado Shinryuu atemorizaba a todos, se decía que era invencible…y en parte creo que es cierto…

-Relm: ¿Cómo se supone que podremos hacer algo si el dragón es invencible?

-Kefka Mago: Wehehehehe…¿sucede algo pequeñas hechiceras? Parece que el dragón, digo el gato, les robó la lengua…

-Mog: ¡SI DE VERDAD ME QUIERES HACER REÍR SOLO MUESTRA TU FEA CAROTA Y NO CUENTES CHISTES TAN MALOS!

-Kefka Mago: ¡Shinryuu! ¡Acaba con estos insolentes!

Al decir esto de la boca de Shinryuu salen enormes llamas, los Bahamuts tratan de contraatacar con sus propios ataques pero resultan inútiles…

-Celes: ¡NO TIENE CASO! ¡ES DEMASIADO PODEROSO!

-Terra: ¡Debemos hallar una forma de mantenerlo distraído mientras pensamos en como vencer a su dragón!

-Relm: Bien…trataré de ganar todo el tiempo que pueda…¡vamos Bahamut!

Diciendo esto Relm y Bahamut se lanzan contra el Kefka Mago, Bahamut lanza su Mega Flare y Relm usa Ultima, Kefka es golpeado por ambas magias y furioso empieza a volar con Shinryuu detrás de Relm, por suerte el tamaño del Bahamut de Relm le permite volar muchísimo más rápido y maniobrar mejor que Shinryuu, pero el Kefka Mago también hace lo suyo lanzando una lluvia de relámpagos contra el dragón y su tripulante.

Mientras eso sucedía Locke, Gau, Shadow y Setzer enfrentaban al Kefka Mago Guerrero, Gau y Locke trataban de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo a Kefka mientras Shadow lanzaba todo tipo de armas y Setzer usaba sus fieles dados cargados kinéticamente para dañar a Kefka, pero éste con su mano derecha usaba su espada para defenderse de Gau y Locke y con la izquierda lanzaba sus magias contra Setzer y Shadow…

-Locke: No tiene caso, éste tipo es bastante hábil…

-Shadow: ¡Cuidado Locke! ¡Ahí va uno grande!

Con estas palabras Locke se agacha y ve pasar volando sobre él a gran velocidad una enorme lanza…

-Setzer: ¡Salta Cole!

Rápidamente Locke salta y los dados de Setzer le rozan las plantas de los pies, Kefka con su espada detiene la lanza y con un hechizo rebota los dados de Setzer…

-Kefka Mago Guerrero: ¡Espero que no sea lo mejor que tengan! ¡Los otros Kefkas se están divirtiendo de lo lindo y me sentiría muy decepcionado que ustedes no puedan pelear mejor!

-Shadow: No te preocupes…apenas estamos calentando…¡Gau cambiemos de lugar!

-Gau: ¡Entendido! ¡Behemot!

Al decir esto Shadow salta hacía el islote en el que el Kefka Mago Guerrero estaba y empieza a atacarlo, Locke lo ayuda y mientras eso pasaba Gau entraba en trance, imitando el estilo de pelea de un Behemot, Gau invoca una magia…

-Gau: ¡METEOR!

Al oír esto Shadow, Locke y ahora Setzer atacaron aún más a Kefka pero no esperaban dañarlo, sino distraerlo lo más que se pudiera, unos segundos antes de que el primer meteoro tocara tierra los tres guerreros saltaron hacía diferentes islotes entre la magma, de pronto el Kefka Mago Guerrero nota los meteoros y trata de detenerlos, pero ni su fuerza física ni su magia son suficientes para hacerlo…

-Locke: ¡Eso es! ¡Ese es su punto débil!

-Setzer: ¿Cuál? ¿El ser infinitamente poderoso? No le veo mucho de debilidad a eso…

-Locke: No baboso…no es tan fuerte como el Kefka Guerrero ni tan bueno en la magia como el Kefka Mago, es un punto intermedio…

-Setzer: Claaaro…¿y eso cómo significa que sea un punto débil?

-Locke: Gau es el mejor mago de nosotros cuatro…

-Setzer: Y tu eres capaz de usar algunas poderosas armas…así podremos vencer…

-Locke: Bien…Shadow…¿me puedes prestar tu Genji Glove?

-Shadow: Con gusto Locke…toma…creo saber que tienes preparado…

-Locke: Y ahora usaré de armas el Atma Weapon y el Valiant Knife…

-Shadow: Justo lo que sospechaba…

-Locke: ¡GAU! ¡Prepara más magias!

-Gau: ¡Sí!

De pronto de entre los meteoritos ocurre una enorme explosión de energía pura, de entre los restos sale el Kefka Mago Guerrero, muy malherido y con una expresión de verdadera ira en sus ojos…

-Kefka Mago Guerrero: ¡MALDITOS! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A DAÑARME? ¡SOY EL MEJOR KEFKA DE TODOS! ¡PREPÁRENSE A SER ELIMINADOS!

Al decir esto Kefka se lanza sobre Setzer, él sin esperar el ataque es golpeado por la espada de Kefka en su brazo derecho, rápidamente Locke se lanza contra él y empieza a golpearlo con sus armas, Shadow aprovecha la confusión para levantar a Setzer y llevarlo a otro sitio, mientras Gau vuelve a entrar en trance y empieza a lanzar magias sin ton ni son…

-Kefka Mago Guerrero: ¡No creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente Locke! ¡Ahora prepárate a sufrir un dolor peor que la muerte!

-Setzer: ¡No creas que Locke está solo! ¡Aquí estoy yo para ayudarlo! ¡GilToss!

Al decir esto Setzer lanza una lluvia de dinero contra Kefka, las monedas se incrustan por la enorme velocidad a las que las lanza, mientras Shadow también lanza todo tipo de armas, los proyectiles son demasiados para Kefka, de pronto el Kefka Mago Guerrero siente un escalofrío correr por su espalda, y de pronto una cálida sensación en su tórax, reacciona y se da cuenta que Locke a enterrado sus dos armas en su pecho con una sonrisa sarcástica…

-Locke: ¡Touché Kefka!

-Kefka Mago Guerrero: Esto…es…no…puede…ser…yo…M…m…¡Mago!…

Sin embargo en esos momentos el Kefka Mago estaba demasiado ocupado aún persiguiendo a las hechiceras montadas en sus dragones, ellas habían ideado separarse y atacar por varios lados para que Kefka no las pudiera golpear a todas…el Kefka Mago Guerrero trata de incorporarse para usar su propia magia curativa, pero de pronto tras de él Shadow aparece y usando su mejor cuchillo simplemente le corta la yugular a Kefka y éste cae muerto al instante…

-Shadow: Pffft…si éste era el Kefka más fuerte entonces los demás solo están jugando con los Kefkas que les tocan…

-Setzer: No sé…creo que las chicas están teniendo problemas…iré al Blackjack para poder ayudarlas si las cosas se ponen muy feas…

Mientras tanto las chicas aún resistían los ataques en conjunto del Kefka Mago y Shinryuu, pero sabían que no podían resistir mucho, de pronto en sus mentes oyeron tres voces…

-Bahamuts: No hay otra opción guerreros de la Luz, el momento ha llegado, debemos realizar el máximo sacrificio para derrotar a Shinryuu, solo nosotros podremos…

-Terra: ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Bahamuts: Solo acérquennos a nuestros hermanos, y usen la magia Ultima en nosotros, el resto dependerá de nosotros…

Obedeciendo las chicas juntan a los dragones, y lanzan Ultima, de pronto los dragones son rodeados por una energía dorada, y de pronto un cegador destello, al recuperar la vista las chicas notan que los tres dragones han desaparecido y ahora se hallan en el lomo de un solo y gigantesco dragón dorado, tan grande como Shinryuu pero de un aura buena…

-Dragón: Mi nombre es Neo-Bahamut, el padre de los Bahamuts, el dragón que fue corrompido por su propio odio y se convirtió en Shinryuu, gracias al sacrificio de mis hijos pude ser liberado de mi prisión en mi propia mente, sus cuerpos se fusionaron para poder darme uno a mi…y a cambio de esto, yo detendré a Shinryuu de una vez y para siempre…

Al decir esto Neo-Bahamut despliega sus magistrales alas y se lanza contra Shinryuu, éste trata de detenerlo pero es inútil, ambos dragones entran en un feroz combate, del que por suerte Neo-Bahamut sale victorioso, y entonces de pronto ambos dragones empiezan a brillar y desaparecen misteriosamente; de pronto tanto Kefka como Mog, Terra, Celes y Relm se dan cuenta que no tienen nada para sostenerse en el aire, los héroes empiezan a caer pero Kefka usando su magia logra volar y vuela hacía los héroes lanzando una lluvia de sus más destructivas magias, Terra, Celes y Mog tratan de contraatacar con sus propias magias, mientras Relm ve aliviada que la Blackjack vuela hacía ellos, y trata de amortiguar su caída a la aeronave…

-Relm: ¡FLOAT!

Aunque Relm no logra que vuelen, al menos sí logra amortiguar su caída y pronto todos están a salvo en la cubierta del Blackjack combatiendo al Kefka Mago con sus propias magias, de pronto…

-Terra: ¡Todos! ¡A la cuenta de tres lancen Ultima! ¡Debemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo o no servirá de nada! Concentren su energía…no debemos lanzar cuatro Ultimas…sino una sola…¿entienden?

-Celes, Relm y Mog: ¡Entendido!

-Terra: ¡Una, dos…TRES!

Al decir esto los cuatro hechiceros concentran su energía, la energía de los cuatro no forma cuatro Ultimas sino una y muy poderosa Ultima justo donde Kefka estaba, éste confiado trata de atacar pero de pronto nota que esta Ultima aumenta demasiado rápido de tamaño y su poder es mayor de lo normal…de pronto los cuatro magos gritan al unísono…

-Magos: ¡ULTIMA!

La Quadra Ultima y su devastador poder resultan demasiado hasta para el Kefka Mago, que trata por todos los medios de detener el poderoso ataque, un resplandor, un instante de silencio y una explosión muda indican que todo ha terminado para el Kefka Mago, la onda de choque es gigantesca y la Blackjack vuela hecha pedazos aunque gracias a las maniobras de Setzer se ha acercado lo más posible a tierra, evitando que sus tripulantes salgan demasiado heridos al caer…esa misma onda de choque golpea a los que enfrentaban al Kefka Guerrero, y los hace perder por un segundo la concentración, cosa que el Kefka Guerrero aprovecha para atacar y le corta el brazo izquierdo a Sabin de un solo golpe, el grito de dolor de Sabin se oye por encima del estruendo que hace la Blackjack al estrellarse contra el suelo, pero Sabin rápidamente se reincorpora aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, y grita…

-Sabin: ¡Umaro! Lánzame por los aires y luego embiste a éste infeliz…Leo, Cyan, hagan un ataque cruzado con sus armas…¡ahora!

Umaro rápidamente lanza a Sabin por los aires, y éste cae en picada contra el Kefka Guerrero, Sabin empieza a patear en el rostro al Kefka Guerrero que usa sus brazos-espadas para defenderse, sin poder ver que Cyan y el General Leo se abalanzaban contra él con sus armas desenfundadas, el golpe es certero y Kefka solo escupe un chorro de sangre, más furioso que nunca trata de atacar a Sabin pero de pronto siente como su cuerpo empieza a moverse por si solo, se da cuenta que Umaro se ha abalanzado contra él y lo empuja con toda su fuerza hacia el magma, Kefka trata de detenerse pero el empuje de Umaro es muy fuerte, demasiado, Kefka cae al magma, pero también Umaro, quien se aferra a Kefka para que éste no logre salir del magma, todos atestiguan con horror e impotencia el valiente sacrificio que el yeti ha hecho…pero saben que al menos los tres Kefkas han sido derrotados de una vez y para siempre…

-Leo: ¿Se…acabó?

-Cyan: Así pareciera…pero no sé…

-Sabin: Kefka no se irá tan fácil…sospecho que tiene algo más preparado…

De pronto una voz de ultratumba resuena por todo el lugar…

-Kefka: WEHEHEHEHE ¿QUÉ COMES QUE ADIVINAS FIGARO? ¡CLARO QUE NO ME IRÉ TAN FÁCIL!

De pronto de los lugares donde los tres Kefkas habían muerto las tres esferas de energía se levantan, y se reúnen en un solo punto, de pronto una silueta familiar se forma…

-Kefka: Mmmmh…sorprendente…ni siquiera dividiéndome en tres pude vencerlos…pero…¿y si los enfrento con el poder de los Tres Kefkas en un solo paquete? Seguro que así no podrán vencerme…

Al decir esto Kefka levanta su brazo izquierdo y todos son lanzados con gran fuerza, de pronto el General Leo se abalanza contra Kefka y trata de golpearlo con la Ragnarok, pero Kefka con solo su mano lo detiene, destroza la Ragnarok cerrando su puño y golpea a Leo lanzándolo hasta las ruinas del Blackjack…

-Kefka: ¿Es todo lo que tienen para mi? ¡Patético!

-Terra: ¡Aún no nos has vencido Kefka!

Terra, Cyan, Celes y Setzer enfrentan a Kefka, quien fácilmente los vence, Sabin ha perdido el conocimiento pues ha perdido demasiada sangre…de pronto Mog recupera la conciencia, solo para ver a su amigo Umaro muriendo entre el magma, un grito de ira y una mirada de odio absoluto y Mog desenfunda su lanza atacando rápidamente a Kefka, pero éste golpea rápidamente a Mog dejándolo prácticamente moribundo…Relm se levanta y empieza a lanzar magia contra Kefka, que con su capa la detiene, de pronto Shadow reacciona y oye una voz dentro de su cabeza…

-Voz familiar de hombre: Debes ayudar a Relm y vencer a Kefka…solo tú puedes hacerlo Clyde…

-Shadow: ¿Quién eres?

-Hombre: Strago…como tu dijiste, estoy aquí cuidando a Relm…y a todos ustedes…Clyde, tú eres la esperanza del mundo, solo hay una forma en que Kefka podrá ser destruido, debes lanzar un arma contra él…

-Shadow: No importa que arma lance, ninguna tiene el poder suficiente para vencerlo…

-Strago: Sí, hay una Clyde, una que jamás pudiste lanzar antes…el Atma Weapon…

-Shadow: El Atma Weapon no se puede lanzar, su poder reside en el alma de quien la porta…yo…no tengo el tipo de alma que esa espada requiere…

-Strago: No…ese era Shadow, tú Clyde sí puedes…haz el esfuerzo…por Relm…

-Shadow: Por Relm…

Justo en ese momento Kefka lanzaba una poderosa magia que noqueaba a Relm completamente, Shadow se levanta y toma el Atma Weapon del cuerpo inconciente de Locke, y se dispone a lanzarla, lo logra pero…

-Kefka: ¡JA! ¡El Atma Weapon! ¡Así que lograste poder lanzarla! ¿Y qué?

Kefka toma la espada y la lanza de vuelta a Shadow, quien logra saltar pero no logra evitar que lo roce, el dolor de esa herida es intenso, de pronto el General Leo se pone de pie, viendo los esfuerzos de Shadow se abalanza contra Kefka y lo sostiene por la espalda…

-Leo: ¡Trata de nuevo Shadow! ¡Lanza la espada!

-Shadow: Pero General…si la lanzo…usted…

-Leo: ¡Lánzala! ¡Pronto! ¡Kefka está liberándose!

-Kefka: ¡No seré vencido! ¡Jamás!

-Shadow: Yo…perdón General…

Shadow toma de nuevo el Atma Weapon y la lanza con toda su fuerza, los ojos de Kefka se ponen en blanco, sus pupilas se contraen y de pronto deja de moverse, un hilo de sangre sale por su boca y cae de boca al suelo, todos notan que no solo Kefka fue atravesado por la espada, también el General Leo, quien levanta su cabeza viendo a Shadow…

-Leo: Gra…cias…lo…lograste…Shadow…

-Shadow: No Shadow General, Clyde…Clyde Arrowny…

-Leo: Abogaré por ti en el más allá Clyde Arrowny…te lo mereces…eres un verdadero héroe…

El General cierra sus ojos, de pronto todo se acaba, el cielo se aclara y la luz del sol se cuela por las aberturas del techo, rápidamente Terra se levanta y se dirige a curar las heridas de Sabin, Setzer se levanta apoyado por Relm y Clyde, Cyan levanta a Mog y lo lleva hacía Celes quien lo cura rápidamente, Locke busca a su amigo Edgar y respira tranquilo al hallarlo a salvo y aún con vida, todos voltean a donde yacen los cuerpos de Kefka y Leo, la sangre de ambos baña el Atma Weapon que emite un extraño brillo, de pronto ambos cuerpos desaparecen, y la espada aparece clavada en la tierra…

-Terra: El Atma Weapon…luce…diferente…

-Celes: Jamás había tenido esos dos filos…

Ahora el Atma Weapon tenía dos filos, uno de color blanco y uno de color negro…un enorme poder se siente en esa arma…

-Locke: ¿Qué significa eso?

-Relm: Mi abuelito dice que es un símbolo, los Cristales nos demuestran que el bien y el mal se necesitan mutuamente, jamás podrá existir uno sin el otro, y siempre deben balancearse, el poder maligno de Kefka se había salido de control, la energía debía ser equilibrada…y recayó en nosotros que la energía se volviera a equilibrar…

-Setzer: ¿Significa que el mal se ha acabado?

-Terra: No Setzer…significa que habrá más maldad, pero en diferentes formas, el mal siempre existirá, pero también habrá el bien para hacerle frente, y ambos estarán ahí para siempre…

-Shadow: El Yin y el Yang…el equilibrio perfecto…

-Locke: Terra…¿cómo está Sabin?

-Terra: Hice lo mejor que pude…debemos llevarlo a algún lugar donde puedan atender su brazo inmediatamente…

-Setzer: ¡Maldición! Ya no tenemos nuestras alas para poder llevarlo rápidamente…

-Celes: Tendremos que hacerlo a la usanza antigua…cerca está el pueblo de Tzen…espero que haya un buen doctor ahí…

De pronto todos oyen ruidos muy extraños, como una estampida, el ruido se intensifica y todos se preparan por si hay que pelear más…de pronto todos reconocen el ruido…

-Locke: ¡Chocobos! ¿Aquí?

De pronto un grupo de chocobos se acerca a los héroes, sobre uno de ellos todos ven a una figura conocida…

-Celes: ¡Abuelito!

-Cid: ¡Mi querida niña! Que bueno que logré llegar a tiempo…cuando vi las nubes y los rayos y los meteoritos, supe que ustedes estaban aquí, tome a todos los chocobos que pude y vine aquí por si necesitaban algo…

-Celes: No pudiste llegar en mejor momento abuelito…

-Cid: Suban todos…¿A dónde desean ir?

-Locke: A Figaro Castle, nuestro amigo Sabin necesita atención médica…

-Cid: Entendido…

Tras unas pocas hora de viaje todos llegan a Figaro Castle, Cyan se apresura a entrar llevando a Sabin entre brazos mientras Terra lo acompaña para buscar ayuda, mientras con ayuda de Locke y Setzer, Edgar y Mog también son atendidos.

Horas después Terra y Cyan se acercan a los demás con buenas noticias…

-Terra: Ya fue atendido…al parecer Edgar había estado trabajando en un prototipo de mano mecánica…quien hubiera pensado que su hermanito sería el beneficiado de ese proyecto…

-Cyan: ¿Cómo se encuentran Edgar y Mog?

-Celes: Bien…Mog que era el que más me preocupaba ya parece estar estable…creo que podemos ir a descansar sin problemas…

-Locke: Oigan…¿y el Atma Weapon?

-Relm: Donde debe estar, en las ruinas de la Torre de Kefka, y ahí deberá quedarse…

-Setzer: ¿Qué nos asegura que nadie la quitará de ahí?

-Shadow: Su enorme poder mágico…Relm trató de tomarla cuando nos preparábamos para venir hacía acá pero…

-Relm: El poder de esa espada de increíble, me lanzó por los aires como si fuera de trapo…

-Terra: Bueno, entonces nadie más podrá tomar esa espada, de eso estamos seguros…

-Celes: Mejor vamos todos a descansar…me desmayo del sueño…

-Locke: Tienes razón, nos merecemos el descanso…

Tras una reparadora noche de sueño todos se reúnen en la sala del trono de Figaro Castle, ahí sentado en su trono está Edgar, quien luce muy preocupado, al ver entrar a sus amigos se levanta…

-Edgar: Muchachos…

-Terra: No digas nada Edgar…todo fue mi culpa…

-Edgar: La culpa fue toda mía Terra…dejé que mis emociones negativas alimentaran el poder de Kefka y pudiera volver a la vida…

-Terra: Si yo…no hubiera tratado de encelarte…

-Edgar: ¿Encelarme? Pero creí que tú y Sabin…

-Terra: Solo quería que dejaras de perseguirme un poco, me gustas muchísimo pero tu forma de coquetear no…

-Setzer: Ehm…creo que los demás sobramos aquí…vamos a ver a Sabin…

-Relm: Tienes razón…

Todos excepto Terra y Edgar van a la habitación donde Sabin estaba descansando, ahí lo hallan siendo cuidado por la matrona que le ayudaba a comer…

-Matrona: Me alegra tenerlo de vuelta en el castillo joven Sabin…pero no me agrada que sea bajo estas circunstancias…

-Sabin: Gracias Nana…mi sopa favorita…mmmh…que rico…

-Matrona: Oh…parece que tiene visitas joven Sabin…volveré después…

-Setzer: Hola grandulón…¿cómo te sientes?

-Sabin: Fabuloso…realmente la prótesis que diseñó mi hermano es muy cómoda…él se ofreció a diseñarme una cubierta que simule la piel pero creo que la vista de una garra de metal es más escalofriante e intimidante…

-Locke: Y que lo digas…

-Sabin: Y hablando de mi hermano mayor…¿Dónde está?

-Celes: Arreglando sus diferencias con Terra…

-Cyan: Creo que iré a ver como está Mog…supongo que necesitará mucho apoyo ahora que…Umaro…

-Sabin (agachando la cabeza): Umaro…Leo…muchas vidas fueron sacrificadas para detener a Kefka…

-Mog: ¿Qué quien va a necesitar apoyo?

-Todos: ¡Mog!

-Mog: No…Santa Claus…¡claro que soy yo!

-Relm: ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mog: Dadas las circunstancias…bien…sobreviviré…por cierto, ya debo irme…Ramuh me volvió a contactar, parece que mis hermanos moogles se mudaron y mejor me apresuro a alcanzarlos…ahí me quedaré a vivir con ellos…

-Setzer: Me gustaría poder llevarte pero ya sabes…sin aeronave…me tomará un par de años tener el Falcon listo y supongo que para entonces habrás perdido mucho tiempo…

-Mog: Tienes razón…pero gracias por querer ayudarme…solo…no me tengan lástima…Umaro era un muy querido amigo a pesar de todo…pero ustedes compadeciéndome me hacen sentir mucho peor…

-Celes: Lo sentimos mucho Mog…no teníamos ni idea…

-Mog: Ya les dije…no se preocupen por mi…kupo…bueno…mejor me voy…creo que algo…entró en mi ojo y yo…(se rasca el ojo)

-Gau: Gau extrañará a señor Peludito…

-Mog: ¡Suficiente! Yo…kupo…adiós…todos ustedes…cuídense…

-Locke: Al menos déjanos acompañarte a la salida…

-Mog: Pero nada de cursilerías por favor…maldita sea…se me metió más basura en el ojo…(se limpia el otro ojo)

-Celes: Ten…límpiate con éste pañuelo…

-Mog: ¡No estoy llorando!

-Setzer: Nadie dijo que estuvieras llorando…

-Mog: Mierda…vale vale…lo confieso…¡los extrañaré a todos! ¿Contentos?

-Relm: Sí…

-Setzer: ¡Abrazo de grupo!

-Mog: (Sacando su lanza y apuntándola contra Setzer) ¡Tu que lo intentas y yo te golpearé donde no te pega el sol!

-Setzer: Por eso digo…nada de abrazo de grupo

Todos acompañan a Mog, incluso Sabin…en el camino ven a Terra y Edgar que salían de la sala del trono tomados de la mano…

-Terra: ¿Qué sucede?

-Relm: El señor Mog tiene que irse con sus demás amigos moogles…

-Edgar: ¿Tan pronto? Oye Mog…espera un par de horas…por favor…

-Mog: ¿Dos horas? ¿Para qué?

-Edgar: Set…ven aquí viejo…quiero mostrarte algo…

Setzer algo desconcertado va hacía donde está Edgar, Terra va a platicar un poco con Mog mientras Edgar con la mano le muestra a Setzer que quiere que lo siga a la sala del trono…

-Edgar: ¿Recuerdas que los restos del Falcon los trajimos aquí a Figaro Castle para que pudiéramos investigar los principios de diseño de aeronaves?

-Setzer: Claro que lo recuerdo…además no había otra cosa que hacer con el Falcon…quedó destruido y sin posibilidad de poder ser reconstruido…

-Edgar: Mis ingenieros me sorprendieron incluso a mi…

Se detienen a un lado del trono de Edgar, éste acciona un botón muy bien oculto que Setzer no notó sino hasta que Edgar lo presionó…de pronto una escalinata se abre entre los tronos, ambos descienden por las escaleras y llegan a un hangar donde los ingenieros de Figaro Castle trabajan en algo…

-Edgar: Lo hicieron años antes de lo que yo tenía esperado…

-Setzer: ¿Qué hicieron?

-Edgar: Crear una nueva aeronave…

-Setzer: Bromeas…¿verdad?

-Edgar: Acompáñeme señor capitán…a ver su nueva aeronave…

Edgar lleva a Setzer hasta el fondo del hangar, ahí frente a ellos una aeronave en toda su magnificencia…

-Setzer: Esto es…increíble…

-Edgar: Le pedí a Mog dos horas porque mis ingenieros están dando los toques finales…pero falta algo muy importante…

-Setzer: ¿Qué?

-Edgar: El nombre…y nadie mejor que el dueño de la nave para darle ese nombre…

-Setzer: ¿El dueño?

-Edgar: Tú, menso…

-Setzer: ¿Por qué?

-Edgar: Ya has sacrificado tus aeronaves por nosotros, ahora que tengo posibilidad de recompensarte quiero darte ésta, la primera de una flota de aeronaves que tendrá Figaro Castle…

-Setzer: Edgar…yo…no sé que decir…

-Edgar: El nombre de la nave estaría perfecto…

-Setzer: Enterprise…siempre me gustó ese nombre…

-Edgar: Que así sea…de ahora en adelante esta nave se llamará la Enterprise…

De pronto un ingeniero de Figaro Castle se acerca a Edgar y le dice:

-Ingeniero: Su Alteza, hemos terminado todos los detalles del modelo XK423, y está listo para su vuelo inaugural…

-Edgar: ¡Bien hecho señor Friederick! Bueno Set…si me haces el honor…

-Setzer: Si me haces el honor de acompañarme…

-Edgar: No me lo perdería por nada del mundo amigo…

Edgar y Setzer suben a la Enterprise, Setzer intuitivamente va hacía la cabina del piloto, y se pone al frente del timón, enciende los motores que se mueven suavemente, entonces las puertas del hangar se abren y Setzer empieza suavemente a avanzar la nave, tomando velocidad rápidamente, en pocos segundos Setzer se da cuenta que ya están volando por los aires con una suavidad inimaginable…el viento se cuela por la ventana y hace volar el pelo de Setzer con total libertad…rápidamente Setzer empieza a hacer algunas piruetas para probar la estabilidad de la nave, para acabar aterrizando frente a Figaro Castle, donde todos los demás están esperando viendo maravillados la Enterprise…rápidamente Setzer y Edgar bajan, todos miran a Setzer como queriendo preguntarle algo, pero es Relm la que rompe el silencio…

-Relm: Corazón…¿por qué no dijiste que tenías una aeronave?

-Setzer: Porque no sabía que tenía una aeronave…fue un regalo de Edgar…

-Edgar: ¿No creen que es lo menos que debo hacer por el viejo Setzer ya que él ha usado sus naves para salvar nuestros traseros más de una vez?

-Locke: Sin lugar a dudas, bueno, pues siendo ese el caso creo que podrás darle a Mog el aventón con sus amigos moogles ¿no?

-Setzer: Eso tenia planeado…¿qué opinas Mo…g?

Setzer voltea en todas direcciones buscando a Mog pero no lo ve, de repente frente a él cae un enorme baúl a pocos centímetros de sus pies, todos voltean hacía arriba y ven a Mog montado en la Enterprise cargando otro cofre como el que cayó cerca de Setzer, todos se le quedan mirando…

-Mog: ¿Qué? Siempre me gusta viajar ligero de equipaje…oye anciano ¿a que horas piensas subirte a esta chatarra y llevarme? Mira que no tengo todo el día y si no te apuras no te doy propina chofer…ah y cuando subas tráeme el cofrecito ¿quieres?

-Setzer: ¡ÓYEME QUE NO SOY NINGÚN GATO!

-Mog: ¡APÚRATE!

-Setzer: Si jefe…digo…¡VETE A DARLE ÓRDENES A LA MÁS VIEJA DE TU FAMILIA!

-Mog: ¿Te vas a apurar o llamo a un taxi?

-Relm: Ya amor, no te estreses, Mog solo está jugando…

-Setzer: Bien bien…todos los que quieran que los lleve a sus hogares suban a la Enterprise ahora…

-Locke: ¿A cual?

-Setzer: A la Enterprise, la navezota que está frente a ustedes…

-Locke: ¡Ah esa!

-Setzer: No la otra que es invisible…

-Sabin: ¿Hay una nave invisible?

-Setzer: …mejor ni me enojo, me va a hacer daño…

A los pocos minutos todos están a bordo de la nave excepto Terra y Edgar, incluso Sabin se prepara para el viaje…

-Setzer: ¿Y tú a donde vas grandote?

-Sabin: Quiero ir una temporada a South Figaro a entrenar un poco más con el maestro Duncan…tal vez él me ayude a canalizar mi chi a través de la mano robótica…uuuh mirala…se mueve como la mano de un esqueleto…uuuuh…escalofriante…

-Setzer: ¡Aleja eso de mi cara!

-Sabin: ¿Te da miedo?

-Setzer: Me da asco, te vi que te estabas rascando el trasero con ella y no creo que la hayas lavado…

-Sabin: Que delicadito…

-Mog: ¡COOOOOOÑO! ¿A QUE /$&#&# HORAS ME VAN A LLEVAR?

-Setzer: Ya voy…¿todos listos? Prepárense para el viaje…

De pronto Setzer oye a Edgar gritándole desde Figaro Castle…

-Edgar: Oye Set…una vez que dejes a los demás quiero que tú y Relm vuelvan, hay algo que Terra y yo queremos platicar con ustedes…

-Setzer: Entendido y anotado galán…

Tras decir esto Setzer se apresura a la cabina del piloto, ya ahí Relm está esperándolo, mientras Setzer empieza a preparar la nave para el despegue le explica a Relm para que sirve los botones y palancas que mueve, una vez que están en el aire Setzer abraza a Relm con el brazo derecho y ella disfruta la vista al lado de su amado, a los pocos minutos llega Mog a la cabina del piloto…

-Mog: ¡Busca un lugar para estacionarte greñitas! Estamos cerca de mis hermanos moogles…

-Setzer: Podrías llamarme por mi nombre al menos una vez ¿no crees?

-Mog: Podría pero no sería tan divertido como decirte apodos cara de mapa…

-Setzer: (cerrando los ojos y hablando en voz baja) Es un amigo…no debes matarlo…es un amigo…

-Mog: Ah que demonios…tomé tres de tus paracaídas, así que más te vale volar mejor porque nomás te quedaron dos viejito…despídeme de los demás ¿quieres? Y señorita Relm…fue un placer compartir todas estas aventuras con usted…

-Relm: Muchísimas gracias señor Mog…

-Setzer: ¡Mendigo enano calenturiento! Solo con las mujeres eres amable y decente…

-Mog: Ayúdame a tirar por la borda mis baúles ¿quieres?

-Setzer: Con la condición que me dejes tirarte, digo, ayudarte a ti a bajar de la nave…

-Mog: Ya vas…

Setzer tira los cofres y los paracaídas que llevan se abren rápidamente…de pronto se oye un grito y Mog sale volando a gran velocidad de la cubierta de la Enterprise…

-Mog: ¡ME LLEVA LA CHIN…! ¡TE DIJE QUE ME BAJARAS SUAVEMENTE NO QUE ME AVENTARAS A CASA DE LA FRE…!

-Setzer: ¡NO SEAS CHILLÓN!

-Mog: ¡TIENES SUERTE QUE NO PUEDA VOLAR DE REGRESO PORQUE SI NO TE ROMPO TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA CARA!

-Setzer: ¡SÍ YO TAMBIÉN TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR PELUDITO! ¡CUÍDATE!

-Relm: ¿No fuiste muy brusco corazón?

-Setzer: Nah…solo hizo berrinche porque sí…en verdad le gustó el peligro…

-Relm: Si tu dices…

Sin más complicaciones Setzer y Relm llevan a los Cole hasta Kohlingen, a Sabin a South Figaro, a Cyan y Gau a Doma Castle y a petición expresa a Clyde a Thamasa…cuando llegan a Thamasa Clyde entra a la cabina, abraza a Relm y la besa en la mejilla…

-Clyde: No te preocupes hijita…es justo que tú sigas tu vida…tú y Setzer decidirán donde harán su vida a partir de ahora, para mi Thamasa es mi verdadero hogar, en ese pueblecito nadie sabe quien fue o que hizo Shadow, solo saben que el viejo Clyde Arrowny vive en la casa de Strago Magus con su viejo perro, y así me gusta, un lugar donde no pueda tener remordimientos…

-Relm: Te visitaré cuanto pueda papi…

-Setzer: Te visitaremos los dos suegro, y luego los tres…tienes que ver a tu nieto…o nieta…

-Clyde: Eso que ni que…bueno…a los dos…muy buena suerte…y…no olviden invitarme a la boda y a ver su nueva casa…

-Setzer: Claro que sí Clyde…no seria lo mismo sin ti…

Una vez que todo estaba listo Setzer se apresura a volar de vuelta a Figaro Castle, el Canciller ya está esperando a Setzer y Relm en la entrada del castillo para guiarlos al comedor del palacio, ahí están ya esperándolos Terra y Edgar que lucen muy felices…

-Edgar: Te tardaste más de lo esperado…¿pasó algo con la Enterprise?

-Setzer: Para nada, solo que ya sabes…las despedidas pueden ser difíciles…

-Edgar: Por eso no quise ir…además me gustaría volver a reunirnos lo más pronto posible…

-Setzer: Sí…creo saber a donde vas…supongo que ya les habrán dicho a ambos que Relm y yo tendremos un bebé…

-Terra: Sí…nos dijeron Locke y Celes…espero que no fuera una especie de secreto o algo así…

-Relm: Para nada…todos ya lo saben, solo faltaban ustedes y se los íbamos a decir de todos modos…

-Terra: Es que estábamos pensando…¿se piensan casar verdad?

-Setzer: Desde luego…primero me gustaría comprar una casa y un par de modestos negocios, si me pienso casar no puedo tener una familia en una aeronave ¿verdad?

-Edgar: Bueno…es que…Terra…yo…Terra mejor diles tú…

-Terra: Bueno es que Edgar y yo hemos platicado y eso…nos quisiéramos también casar…y pensamos, bueno…si ustedes se van a casar…¿por qué no hacer una boda doble?

-Setzer: ¿Y una doble luna de miel?

-Relm: (sonrojada) ¡HEY! Enfría tus motores calentín…

-Setzer: Bueno…uno puede hacerse ilusiones ¿no?

-Relm: En ese tema no…

-Edgar: ¿Y entonces que opinan?

-Setzer: ¿De la doble luna de miel?

-Relm: De la boda doble, mendigo caliente…este…pues a mi me encantaría…y también a Setzer, ¿verdad corazón? (mirándolo fijamente)

-Setzer: Este…sí…lo que ella diga…

-Edgar: Uhhhh…ya se vio quien va a llevar los pantalones en esa familia…te tocó una domadora dura Gabbiani…

-Terra: ¡No te burles de él Edgar!

-Edgar: No chiquita…

-Setzer: (acercándose a Edgar y susurrándole) ¡JA!

-Terra: ¿Y para cuando les gustaría la boda?

-Relm: Estaba pensando que lo más pronto posible mejor…ya sabes…antes que se note mi barriguita…

-Terra: Sí…eso sería lo mejor…mmmh…¿qué tal en un mes? Sé que es algo precipitado pero…

-Relm: Creo que si nos dedicamos de tiempo completo podríamos tener todos los arreglos para entonces…

-Edgar: El problema sería donde hacer la boda…no niego que Figaro Castle es encantador…pero…una boda en medio del desierto no creo que sea…

-Setzer: Bueno yo había escuchado rumores que hay una bonita casita en Jidoor que está en venta, tal vez sería bueno que hiciéramos ahí la boda…

-Relm: ¿Una casita en Jidoor?

-Setzer: Sep, la vieja casa de Owzer, que alguna vez perteneció a los Gabbiani…

-Relm: ¿Los Gabbiani eran dueños de esa casa?

-Setzer: ¿Por qué crees que siempre me gustaba pasear por Jidoor? Ahí fue donde nací y me crié, pero para mi la vida en las alturas fue en su momento más emocionante que vivir en tierra, así que vendí la vieja casa Gabbiani…

-Relm: Vaya esa sí que no me la sabía…

-Terra: ¿Entonces está decidido? ¿En un mes hacemos la boda?

-Relm: Claro…

-Edgar: Pues no se diga más, nos vemos en un mes en Jidoor, más te vale que esa casa esté preciosa Gabbiani, no me pienso casar en un cuchitril…

-Setzer: Claro, y ahora nos retiramos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en menos de un mes…

**Epílogo**

_**Un nuevo orden mundial**_

El tiempo pasa volando, y así el plazo de un mes se ha pasado como un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Setzer y Relm, y desde hace ya un par de días Edgar y Terra también llegaron a Jidoor para ayudar a sus amigos…en esos momentos estaban Setzer y Edgar acabando de cargar las mesas hacía el jardín para que la servidumbre de Setzer pusieran los platillos, cuando Relm y Terra salían de la sala, Relm se acerca a Setzer y le susurra algo al oído y las dos empiezan a caminar hacía el pueblo…

-Edgar: ¿Qué te acaba de decir Relm?

-Setzer: Ehm…que Terra quería comprar algunas cosas para la boda, así que Relm la va a acompañar para que los comerciantes no traten de pasarse de gandallas con sus precios por ser Terra una "extranjera"…

-Edgar: Oye Setzer…tengo una duda, cuando estuvimos en Figaro dijiste que también ibas a comprar un par de negocios…¿de qué estabas hablando?

-Setzer: ¿No te dije? Vaya memoria que tengo, me refería a comprar la Casa de Subastas y el Teatro de la Ópera…

-Edgar: ¿Qué QUÉ? Pero si esos lugares te habrán costado una fortuna…

-Setzer: Exactamente 15,758,000,000 GP…pero ¿qué importa?

-Edgar: ¿Y de donde carambas sacaste tanto dinero?

-Setzer: ¿Acaso creíste que era un pobretón? Para nada mi chavo, todo lo que ganaba apostando lo guardaba…

-Edgar: Y todos éramos tan babosos de apostar muchísimo confiados que te íbamos a ganar…

-Setzer: Primera regla del apostador, dale confianza a tu rival y aprovéchala a tu favor…

-Edgar: Sí sí…lo que digas…bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tendríamos que cargar ¿no?

-Setzer: Sí…es todo…

-Edgar: Bien, entonces préstame las llaves de la Enterprise, iré a recoger a todos, espero que todos hayan recibido las invitaciones…

-Setzer: Ten, me lo cuidas y no quiero ver ni un rayón…

-Edgar: Si papá…papanatas…

-Setzer: Síguele galán y Terra quedará viuda antes de la boda…

-Edgar: Vale vale…ya me voy…no empieces a refunfuñar abuelito…

-Setzer: ¡Acuérdate que tú eres dos meses más viejo que yo!

-Edgar: Ya pues…ya voy…uhm…oye…el que va a llegar solo es Sabin, me mandó un mensaje que iba a estar por la zona entrenando así que no debía pasar por él, estate pendiente cuando llegue ¿quieres?

-Setzer: Bueno ya apúrate porque si no no llegas a tiempo con los invitados…

-Edgar: Uy que humor…ya cásate…

Edgar rápidamente se va hacía la Enterprise, mientras Setzer ayudaba a su mayordomo a decorar la mesa de comida, de pronto a lo lejos ve una silueta que inmediatamente reconoce, es Sabin pero viene acompañado de una linda señorita…Setzer se apresura a salir al encuentro de su amigo Sabin:

-Setzer: Pero si es el pequeñín Sabin…¿cómo has estado grandote?

-Sabin: Muy bien Setzer…wow…está increíble la mansión…nada que ver con la última vez que la vi cuando Owzer vivía en ella…

-Setzer: Gracias…Relm hizo un gran trabajo en ella…oye…¿y no me piensas presentar a esta linda señorita?

-Sabin: ¡Changos! Siempre se me olvida presentarla, lo siento, ella es Tanya, sobrina del maestro Duncan…

-Tanya: ¿Nada más soy la sobrina de Duncan?

-Sabin: Y…mi novia…

-Setzer: Ohh…encantado en conocerla señorita Tanya…mi nombre es Setzer Gabbiani…

-Tanya: Por favor Setzer…llámame Tanya simplemente…

-Setzer: De acuerdo…oh por favor…pasen a la casa, les daré algo de tomar…

-Sabin: Gracias viejo…¿y mi hermano mayor?

-Setzer: Fue por los demás, como dijiste que tu venías por tu lado él no fue por ti…

-Sabin: Es que creí que quien iba a ir por los demás eras tú…

-Setzer: Quien sabe que se le metió a tu hermano…anda muy hacendoso últimamente…

-Sabin: ¿Qué va a ser? Es su forma de mostrar que tiene miedo…quiero ver su cara…

-Setzer: Bueno ya…pasemos a la casa…¿qué se toman?

-Tanya: Un jugo de frutas estaría bien…

-Sabin: Cualquier cosa para mi…menos licor…

-Setzer: Bien, se los traigo enseguida…

Tras un rato regresa Setzer con las bebidas y todos se sientan a platicar, una media hora después llegan Terra y Relm de hacer sus compras…

-Terra. Uf…estoy rendida Relm…¿cómo puedes comprar tanto sin aburrirte?

-Relm: Es divertido…

De pronto la dos notan a Sabin y Tanya en la sala, Sabin se levanta para saludarlas y presentar a Tanya…

-Sabin: Hola Relm, hola cuñis…ehm…ella es mi novia Tanya…y bueno…yo…

-Relm: ¡Sabin! Ven aquí y saluda como se debe maleducado…un buen abrazo de oso…

-Terra: A partir de mañana tú y yo seremos parientes, así que también salúdame con ganas…

-Relm: Vaya novia tan guapa que tienes Sabin…hola, me llamo Relm…gusto en conocerte…

-Tanya: El gusto es mío, Sabi me ha platicado mucho de ustedes…

-Terra: ¿Sabi? Aaay que lindo…

-Relm: Vamos a dejar las cosas a nuestros cuartos y regresamos enseguida…¿me ayudas amor?..si quieres quédate a platicar un rato Terra…

-Terra: Uh…está bien…

-Setzer: Dame tus bolsas Terra…las llevaré a tu cuarto…

-Terra: Gracias Setzer…por cierto…¿sabes cuanto tiempo más tardará Edgar?

-Setzer: No creo que mucho, una hora más o menos…

Dejando atrás la sala Relm y Setzer llegan a su habitación, Relm inmediatamente corre hacía Setzer y le da un efusivo beso en la boca, Setzer la abraza dejando caer suavemente las bolsas que llevaba, tras un beso especialmente largo Relm y Setzer se alejan para recuperar el aliento…

-Relm: Mañana…seré la esposa de Setzer Gabbiani…ya no puedo esperar…

-Setzer: Solo unas horas más mi vida…

Rápidamente Setzer recoge las bolsas y las lleva a la habitación donde Terra y Edgar duermen, las deposita en la cama y sale, en ese preciso momento ve que la Enterprise está llegando, rápidamente todos salen para recibir a sus amigos. De pronto cuando Setzer sale oye un grito y ve a una figura pequeña y peluda corriendo hacia él, lo siguiente que siente Setzer es una fuerte patada en la espinilla de su pierna derecha, el dolor lo hace agacharse e inmediatamente reconoce a su agresor…

-Mog: ¡Te dije que me vengaría algún día cara de papa al horno!

-Setzer: No…no dijiste…y bájate de mi cabeza y deja de jalarme el pelo…

-Mog: ¡Siente la ira Moogle!

-Setzer: Y tu siente la ira de Lagomorph…

Setzer toma a Mog y lo lanza hacía donde Lagomorph dormía a la sombra de un árbol recostado panza arriba, con tan buena puntería que Mog cae justo encima de la barriga del Lagomorph…éste se levanta furioso y empieza a perseguir a Mog lanzando rayos contra él, Mog corre a toda prisa tratando de perder a Lagomorph…

-Mog: ¡Deja que me libre de esta pequeña bestia y considérate muerto pelos de escoba! ¡kupo! ¡mi colita no!

Setzer se da cuenta que todos los demás ya están saludando a Terra y Relm, mientras los hermanos Figaro platican abrazados…de pronto al lado de Cyan Setzer ve a un joven de apariencia militar pero al mismo tiempo muy familiar…curioso Setzer se acerca al joven y dice:

-Setzer: ¿Gau?

-Gau: Señor Setzer, es un placer volver a verlo…

-Setzer: Wow…¿qué te pasó chiquitin?

-Gau: El señor Cyan se ofreció a cuidarme y enseñarme a ser un hombre de bien, la verdad la vida en el Veldt ya no era divertida para mi, así que acepté…y heme aquí, tras un mes he mejorado mi dicción y mis modales…

-Setzer: Ciertamente…eres todo un caballero hecho y derecho…

De pronto Setzer siente una palmada en el hombro izquierdo y el filo de una navaja en la espalda, voltea y ve a Locke con una enorme sonrisa…

-Locke: ¡Sorpresa Set! ¿Cómo has estado camarada?

-Setzer: Muy bien…¡Celes! Que gusto que hayan venido…

-Celes: No me perdería esta boda por nada, dos solteros empedernidos como Setzer y Edgar casándose…eso es algo que jamás creí que pasaría…

-Locke: Y aquí nos venimos a enterar que el grandulón también tiene novia…¿Quién lo diría? Yo hasta sospechaba de sus…ejem…gustos…sabes a que me refiero…

-Setzer: Sí…te entiendo…

-Celes: ¡oigan! Sabin no es rarito ni nada de eso…dejen de hablar mal de él…

Tras un buen rato de saludarse todos por fin pasan a la sala, Setzer les indica a todos sus habitaciones, y se sientan en la sala a platicar…tras un rato se abre la puerta con mucha fuerza, y Mog vuelve hecho una furia con su pompón aún en llamas…

-Mog: ¡Te dije que volvería!

-Setzer: Vaya…volviste…hace como una hora que el Lagomorph volvió cuando Relm le sirvió su comida…¿hasta donde corriste?

-Mog: ¡Eso no te importa!

-Setzer: ¿Ya te calmaste? Ven…te mostraré donde te quedarás…

-Mog: Mmh…vale…gracias…te sigo…

Sin que Setzer se diera cuenta Mog saca su lanza y la pone entre los pies de Setzer, mientras él caminaba tropieza con la lanza y cae al suelo…

-Mog: ¡Ja! ¡con eso estamos a mano cara de mapa!

Tras eso la velada transcurrió sin contratiempos, todos cenaron y bebieron hasta la saciedad, por supuesto todos decidieron dormir tranquilos esa noche pues la boda sería muy temprano al día siguiente…solo Relm, Setzer y Clyde se quedan en la sala una vez que todos se retiraron…Clyde luce pensativo y algo triste…

-Clyde: Mi niñita…mi nena…mañana se volverá la señora Gabbiani…jaja…¿quien creería eso? Uno de los más sádicos asesinos estará presente en la boda de su hijita…yo…no lo merezco…

-Setzer: Claro que sí Clyde…te redimiste a tiempo y salvaste al mundo de la amenaza de Kefka de una vez y para siempre…te mereces por derecho estar aquí y ahora…

-Clyde: Setzer, me alegro que mi hijita haya elegido tan bien a alguien como tu como su esposo…eres todo lo que un suegro podría pedir…

-Relm: Ven papi…a dormir…mañana sería un día muy agitado…

-Clyde: Sí…tienes razón…que descansen chicos…

Setzer se acuesta en la cama, abraza a Relm y nota que ella rápidamente se queda dormida…él no puede dormir…está demasiado nervioso…al fin tras más de una hora Setzer logra quedarse dormido…al otro día se levanta cuando todos ya están arreglándose para la ceremonia, en esos momentos entra Edgar llevando una charola con el desayuno…

-Edgar: Nos dijo Relm que te dejáramos dormir un poco más pero si seguías así no llegas a la boda…

-Setzer: ¿Dónde están Relm y Terra?

-Edgar: ¿Dónde más? En nuestra habitación arreglándose para la boda…Celes y Tanya están ayudándolas…desayuna y arréglate pronto Set…la boda empieza en dos horas…

-Setzer: Claro…gracias Edgar…

Setzer rápidamente se come su desayuno, se levanta de la cama y se da un baño, al salir se seca rápidamente, entonces busca una cinta para anudarse el pelo, rápidamente busca en su armario su traje que compró especialmente para la boda. Se viste, se perfuma y rápidamente sale a la sala, en esos momentos todos están sentados platicando, Edgar sale a recibir a Setzer y lo lleva hasta el jardín…aunque Setzer está algo nervioso se da cuenta que él luce completamente relajado comparado con Edgar…él literalmente temblaba de miedo, Setzer trata de tranquilizarlo…tras un rato de estar los dos charlando ven que todos los invitados salen al jardín…

-Setzer: ¿Sabes qué significa esto no galán?

-Edgar: Que ellas ya vienen…

-Setzer: Exacto…será mejor que pasemos a nuestros lugares y dejemos que el cura se encargue de todo…

A los pocos minutos de que Edgar y Setzer se colocaron en sus lugares frente al altar, la música empieza a sonar y las dos hermosas novias empiezan a desfilar hacía el altar, vestidas de blanco, con velos hechos de las más finas sedas y que cubrían levemente su rostro…antes de seguir al altar Relm se para esperando a que Clyde la escolte hasta al altar, Terra se nota algo preocupada pues se olvidó de buscar a alguien que la escoltara, por suerte para ella Cyan estaba cerca así que le susurra algo, Cyan inmediatamente se pone de pie…

-Cyan: Será un honor para mi señorita Terra, por favor permítame escoltarla hasta el altar…

-Terra: Muchísimas gracias Cyan, no sé que habría hecho sin usted aquí…

Así las dos novias llegan escoltadas al lado de sus novios frente al altar, y la ceremonia transcurre sin más contratiempos…la fiesta fue exquisita, con todos los amigos riendo y recordando los momentos alegres y tristes que sufrieron. Y de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos esos se quedaron como recuerdos…la boda ahora parece muy lejana…y lo es…

-Setzer: Cinco años…que rápido han pasado cinco años…¿no crees Edgar?

-Edgar: Sí…parece que fue ayer cuando tú y yo nos estábamos casando…y míranos ahora, padres de familia hechos y derechos…

-Locke: Y vaya que saliste con puntería Setzer…dos hijos…¿cómo me dijeron que se llamaban sus hijos?

-Setzer: El mayor se llama Renzo, la menor se llama Alexa…

-Edgar: La mía se llama Clarisse…

-Locke: ¿Nacieron el mismo año Renzo y Clarisse no?

-Setzer: Aja…y Alexa nació el mismo día que Cid…

-Edgar: ¿Cid?

-Locke: Mi hijo…¿qué no sabes como se llama mi hijo?

-Edgar: Hasta hace unos minutos no…

-Setzer: ¿Dónde están las felices mamis?

-Locke: Afuera platicando seguramente…

De repente Relm entra a la habitación…

-Relm: Corazón…¿está Alexa contigo?

-Setzer: Creí que los niños estaban afuera con ustedes…

-Relm: Cid, Renzo y Clarisse sí…pero Alexa se levantó hace unos momentos y caminó hacía acá…creí que había venido a ver a su padre que la consiente tanto…

-Setzer: No aquí no está…no te preocupes…la encontraremos…vamos muchachos…

Pronto Edgar, Locke y Setzer empiezan a recorrer toda la casa buscando a Alexa, entonces Locke pregunta…

-Locke: ¿Siempre es así tu hija?

-Setzer: Sí…no se puede quedar quieta en ningún lugar…luego le gusta jugar con el Lagomorph y el pobre ya parece haberse resignado a que la nena lo agarre de juguete y le jale las orejas y los bigotes, normalmente se pondría de muy mal humor pero parece entender que ella es una bebé indefensa…

-Edgar: ¿Indefensa? ¿Recuerdas la tremenda mordida que le dio a Sabin? Al pobre le quedó la marca…

-Setzer: Ni que fuera para tanto…

-Edgar: Cada vez que veo a esa niña me parece que estoy viendo a ti, rebelde, no le gusta estar en un solo lugar…

-Locke: ¿Dices que actúa como Setzer?

-Edgar: Sí…

-Locke: Pobre nena…

-Setzer: ¡Hey!

-Locke: Acéptalo Set…uhmm…oye…¿no estará en la Enterprise?

-Setzer: Ahora que lo dices…puede ser…luego la hallo dormida en el cuarto de maquinas, parece que el olor de aceite de motor la relaja y la pone a dormir…

Efectivamente, los tres entran a la Enterprise y ven a Alexa durmiendo plácidamente en el cuarto de maquinas, abrazando al Lagomorph quien parece estar disfrutando su siesta…Setzer rápidamente la levanta y mientras la mira dice:

-Setzer: Y pensar que tal vez el día de mañana el futuro de toda la humanidad estará en nuestros hijos…¿ustedes creen que eso llegue a pasar?

-Locke: Sí lo que escuchamos tras la pelea con Kefka es cierto…sí…el mal volverá a aparecer…y si yo confiara el destino del mundo…sería a ellos…nuestros propios hijos…

-Edgar: Solo el destino dirá que será de ellos en unos años…


End file.
